


A Healing Silence (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Reunions, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Spanish Translation, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles es expulsado lentamente de la manada después de su pelea con Scott por la muerte de Donovan. Después de recibir un número de teléfono de un viejo amigo, Stiles se sorprende al descubrir que pertenece a la única persona que puede devolverlo a sí mismo.





	1. Simply existing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Healing Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359944) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> Y me direis porque empece a traducir esta historia, pues pk ayer me lo lei y simplemente me encanto!! y no pude dejar pasar la ocasion de pedirle permiso a la autora para que me dejara traducirlo.
> 
> Muchiisimas gracias a HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere por dejarme traducirlo.

Stiles ya no duerme. Bueno, lo hace, simplemente no cuando debería. En cambio, conduce por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo hasta que llega la hora del colegio, o hasta que se aburre de conducir y se detiene en un restaurante para ver cómo se enfría el café.

Esa rutina continúa por semanas enteras. Es el secreto peor guardado de la ciudad: el hijo insomne del sheriff, cuyos ojos se vuelven cada vez más apagados, frecuentando a los únicos tres restaurantes de 24 horas de la ciudad.

Su padre lo sabe. Ve a su hijo dejar de comer, sobreviviendo sólo con café y cualquier comida fácilmente transportable que haya quedado en el mostrador cada mañana.

Luego de darse cuente de este patrón, John comienza a dejar plátanos y manzanas para tratar de contrarrestar las pop tarts y los rollups de fruta en los que Stiles parece haber existido.

John no sabe exactamente qué provocó este cambio en el comportamiento de su hijo. Él solo sabe que Scott ha dejado de venir.

Stiles también había dejado de hablar. Sus días consisten en ir a la escuela, sentarse silenciosamente en sus clases, ser castigado cada día por un profesor u otro por negarse a responder preguntas o (por suerte) quedarse dormido en clase, volver a casa, esperar hasta que su padre se haya ido a dormir, luego subir a su coche y conducir.

John está aliviado de que esta catatonia haya comenzado después de que Stiles enviará todas sus solicitudes para la universidad. Stiles había sido extrañamente cauteloso acerca de las universidades a las que había estado solicitando, pero mientras estén lejos, muy lejos, a John realmente no le importa dónde fuera Stiles. Se resignó al hecho de que vivirá y morirá en Beacon Hills, pero no quiere esa vida para su hijo.

Después de su pelea con Scott, Stiles intenta mantenerse al tanto para poder ayudar con los Dread Doctors. Vigila de cerca a Theo e intenta hacer todo lo que puede para ayudar desde lejos.

Pero después de semanas de ser ignorado por los otros miembros de la manada, Stiles deja de ayudar y se refugia en sí mismo. Él no tiene aliados. Ni Scott, ni Malia, ni Kira, ni siquiera Liam. Él tiene a Lydia durante un tiempo, pero nadie le dice por qué él y Scott están peleando, por lo que finalmente tiene que elegir un lado.

Para su crédito, ella realmente no elige a Scott. Ella escoge ayudar a la gente.

Y Stiles apenas puede ayudarse a sí mismo, y mucho menos a otros.

Sin embargo, ella permanece en contacto con Stiles de forma semi-regular hasta que Theo traiciona inevitablemente a la manada.

Después de que Theo mata temporalmente a Scott y comienza una serie de eventos que envían a Lydia a Eichen House, la única persona que Stiles le queda es su padre.

Pero eso no es suficiente. No puede contarle a su padre lo que sucedió, lo que hizo, así que deja de hablar por completo.

Una noche a mediados de noviembre, Stiles escucha su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo mientras conduce. Frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo ya que nadie le enviaba mensajes desde hace texto en meses, se detiene en el estacionamiento del restaurante y saca su teléfono.

Cora (3:13 a.m.): he oído que tienes problemas para dormir.

Stiles suspira y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo, sin siquiera tener la energía para enviar un mensaje sarcástico.

Después de calentarse las manos con una taza de café, Stiles saca su teléfono y vuelve a leer el mensaje varias veces. ¿Por qué Cora le enviaría mensajes? ¿Quién le dijo que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir? No fue Scott, eso es seguro. Scott ha dejado más que claro que no se le puede molestar con Stiles ahora que Stiles es un asesino.

La palabra hace que bilis suba de su garganta a su boca. Stiles la ahoga y toma un gran sorbo de su café. Lo único que lo motiva a responder al texto de Cora es la desesperada necesidad de una distracción de su línea de pensamiento actual.

Stiles (3:36 a.m.): Sí.

Cora (3:36 a.m.): ¿De verdad? ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo?

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y considera volver a guardar su teléfono. Siente algo caliente que se encrespa en el estómago y frunce el ceño cuando lo reconoce como curiosidad. Decidiendo ver a dónde lo llevará, responde.

Stiles (3:38 am): ¿Qué quieres, Cora?

Cora (3:38 a.m.): ¿Tal vez una pequeña indicación de que mi presencia se ha echado de menos?

Stiles (3:39 a.m.): Te han extrañado. ¿Ahora que quieres?

Cora (3:39 a.m.): Dios, Stilinski, atenúa el entusiasmo. Solo quería ver cómo te está yendo.

Stiles mira el mensaje por tanto tiempo que pierde la noción del tiempo. Honestamente, él no tiene idea de cómo responder la pregunta de Cora. ¿Cómo está ?

Mató a Donovan, perdió a su mejor amigo, su manada había sido tomada por un psicópata que nadie creía que era malo, Lydia está atrapada en Eichen House y su madre no la deja verla, está bastante seguro de que se está muriendo lentamente de hambre. y él no ha hablado en semanas.

Stiles (4:27 a.m.): estoy bien.

Cora no responde, por lo que Stiles se inclina hacia el volante y mira hacia afuera hasta que ve que el sol comienza a elevarse sobre el estacionamiento.Lentamente se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la escuela por otro día de simplemente existir en su piel.

Está sentado solo en la vieja mesa del almuerzo de Boyd cuando oye que su teléfono se enciende de nuevo. La pequeña llama de curiosidad vuelve a encenderse en sus entrañas, por lo que con un suspiro revisa el mensaje.

Esta vez, Cora le ha enviado un número de teléfono.

Stiles (12:09 p.m.): ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

Cora no responde, por lo que apaga su teléfono y olvida toda la conversación.

Dos semanas después, Stiles está sentado junto a su padre en el sofá. Su padre está hojeando los canales para encontrar un partido, y Stiles está mirando la esquina del televisor, esperando que se vea como si lo estuviera viendo.

Hay un ping y Stiles tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que es su teléfono sonando con un mensaje de texto de la cocina. Él se debate en pasar de él, y casi ha decidido hacerlo, antes de que pueda ver la expresión de esperanza de su padre.

La vergüenza le parece cobre en la boca. Él debe ser realmente un desastre si su padre se ve así por un maldito mensaje de texto.

Stiles se levanta de su asiento y se arrastra hacia la cocina para buscar su teléfono. Espera hasta que esté de vuelta en la sala de estar para comprobarlo, pensando que al menos podría darle a su padre la visión de él interactuando con alguien para superarlo.

Cora (6:32 pm): ¿Ya usaste el número que te di?

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras trata de averiguar sobre qué está hablando. Cuando finalmente recuerda el número que ella le envió en un mensaje hace un tiempo, él sacude la cabeza.

Mirando a su padre, Stiles ve que se está mordiendo el labio para evitar preguntarle a Stiles con quién está hablando. El Sheriff dejó de preguntarle cualquier cosa hace meses, odiando la decepción que se producía cada vez que Stiles no podía responder.

Stiles (6:33 pm): No.

Cora (6:33 pm): ¿Qué diablos? ¿Te has rendido por completo?

Stiles no responde. Porque él sabe que él sí.

Cuando Stiles llega a su casa a la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 5:00 a.m., encuentra a su padre llorando en la cocina. Sus ojos se fijan a través del pasillo, y Stiles está perdido.

Él sabe por qué su padre está llorando, y sabe que debería sentirse absolutamente destruido. Pero no puede encontrar algo en sí mismo para sentir nada.

Esto, más que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado en sus casi dieciocho años en esta tierra, lo asusta.

Sabiendo que su presencia como una versión esqueleto andante de Stiles solo molestará más a su padre, se da vuelta y sube las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Se sienta en su cama y saca su teléfono, sacando el número que Cora le había enviado.

Le dice "¿quién es?" al número, y se acuesta en su cama a esperar.

Como resultado, Stiles no tiene que esperar mucho.

Desconocido (5:18 a.m.): ¿Quién eres TÚ?

Stiles (5:18 a.m.): Stiles. Cora me dio tu número. Pero no sé por qué.

Hay una pausa larga antes de que el número responda. Cuando lo hacen, Stiles se sorprende.

Desconocido (5:26 a.m.): Soy Derek.


	2. Stilted conversation

Con manos temblorosas, programa el nombre de Derek en su teléfono.

Stiles está perdido. No tiene idea de por qué Cora le ha dado el número de Derek, o por qué ha insistido tanto en que lo use. ¿Qué ayuda puede darle Derek?

Sin embargo, no negará que la idea de hablar con Derek le devuelve la curiosidad a Stiles, más que hablar con Cora.

Derek (5:28 a.m.): ¿Qué pasa, Stiles? ¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora?

Stiles se aferra a la segunda pregunta como una línea de vida, ignorando la primera por el momento.

Stiles (5:28 a.m.): No duermo. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

Derek (5:29 a.m.): Es una hora socialmente más aceptable para estar despierto en mi zona horaria.

Stiles (5:29 a.m.): Correcto. CST (ver notas)

Derek (5:29 a.m.): Stiles, ¿cómo sabes en qué zona horaria estoy?

Stiles se sorprende al descubrir que su boca se curvó en una sonrisa ante la pregunta.

Stiles (5:30 a.m.): ¿Por qué Cora me dio tu número?

Derek (5:30 a.m.): ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Stiles arroja su teléfono a su cama junto a él, abandonando el estancamiento.

Durante la próxima semana, Derek continúa enviándole un mensaje. La mayoría de los mensajes no requieren una respuesta, por lo que Stiles está agradecido. Todos ellos, sin embargo, muestran una fracción de una emoción que Stiles había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

El primer mensaje es solo una imagen de un amanecer a través de una gruesa línea de árboles. Los árboles se parecen mucho a los de la Reserva, Stiles piensa por un momento que Derek ha regresado a la ciudad. Sacude ese pensamiento de su mente cuando lo mira más de cerca y ve que los árboles de Derek tienen una vida en ellos que no se encuentran actualmente en la Reserva.

El siguiente mensaje es inofensivo sobre un vecino ruidoso que ha estado volviendo loco a Derek.

El tercero es otra imagen, esta es una de las estrellas en una noche clara. No hay contaminación lumínica, por lo que casi todas las estrellas en el cielo son visibles. Stiles se encuentra sonriendo durante una hora, antes de guardarlo en su teléfono y convertirlo en su fondo de pantalla.

A veces, Stiles responde. Las respuestas suelen ser cortas, la mayoría de las veces no más de una o dos palabras. Pero Derek parece entender que es todo lo que Stiles puede manejar, por lo que nunca empuja por más. Él tampoco llama. Stiles comienza a preguntarse si alguien le habrá dicho que Stiles ya no habla.

Poco más de una semana después de que el primer mensaje de Derek, Stiles entra a la cocina después del colegio y encuentra a su padre en medio de una llamada telefónica.

—Sí, lo tengo—, dice su padre en voz baja al teléfono. Se pasa la mano libre por la cara cansado y se sienta con un profundo suspiro.

Sin haber sido notado todavía, Stiles se detiene en la entrada y mira a su padre. Hay más canas de las que Stiles recordaba que tuviera, y parece que no ha dormido bien en semanas. Su piel se ve un poco suelta en su rostro, lo que Stiles se da cuenta con una ligera punzada es porque Stiles solía hacer toda la comida.

Lo que Stiles realmente quiere hacer es ir arriba y acostarse en su cama por un tiempo. Pero la apariencia demacrada de su padre despierta algo en sus entrañas, y se mueve hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar una comida adecuada.

Cuando John se da cuenta de que no está solo, su voz se convierte en un susurro. —Sí, me tengo que ir. Gracias. —Hace una pausa y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, su voz es suave y llena de gratitud. —Lo digo en serio. Gracias.

Cuelga y mira a Stiles con aire culpable. Stiles ladea la cabeza hacia el lado en cuestión, pero su padre cambia de tema.

Sus conversaciones en estos días son forzadas, principalmente debido al hecho de que son casi de un solo lado.

—Hoy tienes un paquete—, dice John cuidadosamente.

Stiles le da la espalda a su padre y comienza a calentar agua en la estufa. La pequeña llama de curiosidad en su intestino se extingue por las palabras de su padre. El paquete es probablemente de una de las universidades a las que no asistirá.

—Es de Derek—, su padre lo intenta de nuevo.

La cabeza de Stiles se dispara y él se gira salvajemente. Los ojos de su padre se ensanchan ante la reacción.

Le da a Stiles el pequeño sobre acolchado en silencio y se sienta para ver a Stiles abrirlo.

Stiles sacude el sobre hasta que su contenido cae en su mano.

—Llaves—, susurra Stiles en confusión, su voz ronca por la falta de uso.

Las cejas de su padre golpean su cabello, pero él no dice nada, temeroso de que si lo hace, Stiles se retirará a sí mismo.

Stiles mira dentro del sobre para ver si hay una nota. Encuentra una nota adhesiva que solo dice:

‘Stiles,

Necesitas esto más que yo.

Derek‘

Stiles sabe sin más explicaciones que son las llaves del loft de Derek.

Él mira a su padre con una expresión cautelosamente esperanzada. Aturde al Sheriff en silencio momentáneamente.

—Iremos después de la cena—, admite, sonriendo levemente.

Stiles asiente y se vuelve hacia la estufa.

Los dos comen en silencio, pero a mitad de la comida, el teléfono de Stiles suena.

Derek (5:56 p.m.): Úsalo bien

Stiles resopla sorprendido. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, él responde.

Stiles (5:57 pm): ¿Era una referencia a Harry Potter?

Derek (5:57 p.m.): Tal vez.

Stiles mira su teléfono en estado de shock. Es lo suficientemente extraño como para que Derek le envíe mensajes de forma semi-regular, ¿pero enviándole las llaves del loft y mensajes con referencias a Harry Potter?

Mirando hacia arriba desde su teléfono, Stiles ve que su padre le da una mirada ilegible.

Stiles comienza a sentir toda la culpa reprimida de los últimos meses y trata de hacer un descanso para su pecho. Lo empuja hacia abajo y lo bloquea, moldeando su cara en una máscara en blanco y apagando su teléfono.

Él suspira. Es más fácil de esta manera, o eso se dice a sí mismo.

Stiles toma unos segundos para controlar su respiración y cuenta los dedos subrepticiamente debajo de la mesa. Una vez que lo ha hecho, empuja su comida en su plato hasta que su padre termine de comer y es hora de irse al loft.

Igual que la cena, el camino hacia el loft es silencioso. La mayoría de las veces, Stiles se deleita en la tranquilidad. Otras veces, todo lo que puede escuchar es el eco de sí mismo gritando, Scott llamándolo asesino, el ruido de los tubos cayendo en la biblioteca.

Esta vez, es el tipo de silencio feliz. Da vuelta las llaves en su mano y se pregunta qué le saludará cuando abra las puertas del loft.

¿Los muebles aún estarán allí? ¿Olerá a humedad?

¿Recordará solo las cosas malas que pasaron allí? La muerte de Boyd, el Nogitsune diciéndole a Chris que le dispare, dándose cuenta de que Scott y Derek estaban cayendo trando en la trampa de la Manada de Alfas en el banco.

¿O los buenos recuerdos volverán a fluir? La fiesta que Danny organizó, ayudando a Derek a poner las bombillas para la cita de Scott y Kira, pasando tiempo con Cora mientras Peter le mentía sobre Paige.

De repente, Stiles se encuentra en la puerta del loft. Él sacude la cabeza y con las manos firmes, inserta la llave en la cerradura. Parte de él todavía piensa que no funcionará, pero escucha un clic satisfactorio y abre suavemente la puerta.


	3. Derek's loft

Él es recibido con emociones, no recuerdos.

Nostalgia, paz, comodidad, hogar, Derek.

La fuerza de todas estas emociones golpeándolo a la vez lo hace tambalearse en el pasillo. Su padre lo atrapa y lo conduce al solitario sofá que se encuentra en el área principal.

Stiles lucha por recuperar el aliento. Él trata de contener el aire, pero su visión comienza a dar vueltas. Puede escuchar a su padre hablando y puede verlo agachado para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

Después de lo que se sienten como horas, Stiles recupera su audición. Su aliento sigue brotando dolorosamente, pero puede escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras que su padre le está diciendo.

Él puede escuchar a su padre decir que ponga su mano sobre su pecho, entonces Stiles extiende la mano y apoya la palma de su mano contra el corazón de su padre.

Si se concentra, puede sentir el latido del corazón de su padre, por lo que deja de escuchar y en su lugar gira su energía hacia el lento trino bajo su palma derecha.

Es relajante, pero no es suficiente. La cabeza de Stiles se derrumba sobre el almohadón del sofá y se concentra en intentar respirar por la nariz. Él es asaltado por un aroma de los cojines que le quita el aliento que tiene.

Derek.

Él deja caer su mano del pecho de su padre y gira todo su cuerpo hacia este nuevo aroma, inhalando con avidez.

Con cada inhalación, se encuentra cada vez más consciente de su entorno.

Él está a salvo. Está en el loft de Derek.

Stiles cierra sus ojos y se enfoca en dos cosas; El aroma de Derek en el cojín, y la mano de su padre en su brazo.

Él se ancla a estas sensaciones, lo que le permite controlar su respiración.

El aroma de Derek, inhala.

El agarre de papá, exhala.

Finalmente, puede respirar con normalidad de nuevo. Su cabeza late con fuerza y puede sentir que se le acelera el corazón, pero puede respirar lo suficientemente bien como para abrir los ojos y sentarse derecho.

Echa un vistazo a la cara destrozada de su padre y se lanza a los brazos del hombre.

Después de superar el shock inicial, John se envuelve alrededor de su muchacho, sosteniéndose con toda la fuerza que puede reunir.

Stiles se rompe.

Llora, gime y grita hasta que no le queda nada más que dar. En algún momento, su padre se une a él en el sofá, pero ninguno renuncia a su control sobre el otro.

Cuando a Stiles ya no le quedan más lágrimas y ya no puede seguir gritando, se desploma en el sofá.

Los dos se sientan en un nuevo tipo de silencio durante varios minutos. Un silencio curativo.

El pecho de Stiles está agotado por el esfuerzo, mientras que John está sufriendo por su hijo.

—Lo siento mucho, papá, —Stiles logra decir a través de su garganta en carne viva.

Espera que su padre lo corte y le asegure que no hay nada que lamentar, porque ese es el tipo de persona que es su padre, pero en cambio John se sienta y cierra los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Él reúne a Stiles en un abrazo de oso y besa la parte superior de su cabeza. Stiles gime por lo bajo cuando su padre se levanta, pero asiente con gratitud cuando regresa con un vaso de agua.

Aparentemente, Derek se ha mantenido al día con las facturas de servicios mientras él no está. La idea hace sonreír a Stiles, incluso a través de su estado de agotamiento.

—Sé que todavía no estás listo para hablar de eso, hijo, —dice su padre, volviendo a sentarse. —Pero cuando lo estés, estoy aquí.

Stiles asiente, sabiendo que debería decir algo.

—De acuerdo, —susurra él.

—¿Por qué no te vas a acostar por un minuto? Llamaré a Derek y le haré saber que llegamos bien.

Stiles frunce el ceño en confusión y acusación.

Su padre se ríe. —¿Quién crees que habló con Cora?

La boca de Stiles se abre incrédula. —¿Lo hiciste?, —Él grazna.

—Siempre has sido diferente con los Hales, muchacho. Demonios, incluso Peter, —John se estremece. —Solo alégrate de que no lo llamé primero.

—Gracias, —le ofrece Stiles, levantándose del sofá para acostarse en la cama de Derek. Apenas se quita los zapatos y los jeans antes de colapsar.

La cama huele tanto a Derek, casi hace que Stiles se sienta como si él estuviera allí. Sonríe y se arrastra bajo las sábanas, enrollándose en el olor.

Le envía un mensaje de texto a Derek antes de desmayarse.

Stiles (9:23 pm): Gracias.

Lo siguiente que Stiles sabe es que el amanecer lo está despertando a través de la pared de ventanas junto a la cama.

Girando hacia la mesita de noche, él revisa su teléfono. Con una sacudida, ve que son al más de las 6:30 de la mañana. Él durmió toda la noche.

Abre sus mensajes, sintiéndose casi ingrávido con alivio. Había uno de su padre diciéndole que tenía que ir a trabajar, pero que había llamado a la escuela diciendo de que Stiles estaba enfermo. El otro es de Derek.

Derek (9:35 p.m.): Siempre.

Las cosas se vuelven más fáciles después de eso. No sustancialmente más fácil, pero se alivian hasta el punto en que Stiles siente que puede respirar nuevamente.

Algunos días en lugar de conducir, Stiles va al loft. Él no duerme todas las noches, pero estar envuelto en el aroma de Derek que por alguna razón lo ayuda a relajarse y no pensar.

Eso es lo mejor que puede esperar después de dormir, no pensar por un tiempo.

Derek continúa enviándole mensajes de texto, y Stiles comienza a responder de manera más sustantivamente. Empiezan a tener conversaciones completas sobre libros y películas, clases y maestros molestos, los vecinos de Derek y la remodelación que está haciendo en su cabaña.

Stiles no le ha dicho directamente a Derek que sabe dónde vive, pero Derek sabe que sí. Un día, Stiles le dirá cómo es que él lo sabe, pero todavía no.

No hablan de Scott. Stiles no está seguro de cuánto le ha dicho su padre a Derek. No está del todo seguro de cuánto sabe su padre.

No es que Stiles asesinara a Donovan. Stiles está seguro de que su padre no sabe nada de eso. Él hubiera dicho algo.

Pero su padre sí sabe sobre la pelea con Scott. Que algo sucedió entre los dos que causó una grieta tan fuerte, que Stiles dejó de hablar o de dormir.

El Sheriff muestra su amor como puede. Patea la cocina a toda velocidad y comienza a preparar comida que Stiles puede soportar. Él le da un alto a Scott más de una vez por una luz trasera rota. Él no hace un escándalo cuando Stiles pasa la noche en el loft en lugar de la casa.

Está bien, pero no es suficiente.

Un día, justo antes de las vacaciones de primavera, Stiles se encuentra con Scott en el pasillo.

Literalmente se encuentra con él.

Sin levantar la vista, Stiles murmura una disculpa a quien golpeó.

—¿Stiles?

Los ojos de Stiles se desenfocan por un momento y se le congela la sangre. Se siente como el hielo disparando por sus venas.

Esa es la voz de Scott.

Muy lentamente, Stiles levanta la cabeza y busca los ojos de Scott.

—¿Qué quieres, Scott? Voy a llegar tarde a la clase, —susurra Stiles, todavía sin haber encontrado su voz.

Scott frunce el ceño. —No te he visto mucho últimamente.

—¿Qué tan duro has estado mirando? —Stiles se burla.

Scott se desploma y frunce el ceño. —Stiles, no hagas eso. Mira, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos después de la escuela?

—¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? Después de meses de evitarme en el pasillo e ignorarme durante la clase, ahora quieres hablar, —dice Stiles con incredulidad. —Vete al infierno, Scott.

Se da vuelta para alejarse, pero es detenido por una mano que lo agarra del brazo.

—Por favor, —Scott le implora. —Encuéntrame en el campo de lacrosse después de la escuela? Solo porf avor.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y camina a clase sin responder.

Se sienta en su mesa y saca su teléfono enojado, escribiendo un mensaje a Derek antes de que su cerebro lo atrape. ¿Cuándo se convirtió Derek en la persona con la que habla cuando está molesto?

Stiles (11:52 a. M.): Scott me preguntó si podría encontrarlo después de la escuela ‘para hablar’ ¿puedes creerlo?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta.

Derek (11:53 am): ¿Te sentirías mejor si hablas con él?

Stiles rueda los ojos y se queja.

Stiles (11:53 a.m.): ¡Vamos, Derek! Se supone que debes decirme cuán estúpido es Scott.

Derek (11:54 a.m.): Qué gilipollas. No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué cara!

Derek (11:54 am): ¿Pero te sentirías mejor si hablas con él?

A pesar de la molestia de Stiles por su interacción con Scott, Stiles sonríe.

Stiles (11:55 a.m.): Te odio.

Derek (11:55 a.m.): No lo haces.

Stiles sacude la cabeza con cariño a su teléfono y lo guarda justo cuando comienza la clase.


	4. Doubt

El día pasa lentamente después de eso. Stiles responde voluntariamente una pregunta en voz alta en su clase de inglés y la maestra está tan aturdida que entra en su escritorio con la premura de escribir la respuesta correcta de Stiles en el pizarrón.

Durante el almuerzo, Stiles se sienta solo en la mesa vieja de Boyd, otra vez, pero esta vez mira a su alrededor y pasa el tiempo mirando a la gente.

Solía sentarse allí y esperar a que sonara la campana del almuerzo, esperando que nadie intentara entablar conversación con él. Hubo algunos días en que la media hora se prolongaría casi indefinidamente, y otros días en los que perdería tiempo y se sentiría como si acabara de sentarse antes de que el timbre los avisará.

Hoy, él fija su vista en la mesa de Scott.

Scott está sentado con Kira, Malia, Mason y Liam.

Negando con la cabeza, Stiles intenta pensar en los últimos meses y recuerda cualquier caso de problemas sobrenaturales. Hay un pozo en su estómago cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe lo que ha estado pasando.

¿Qué pasó con Theo? ¿Seguirán estando los Dread Doctors?

No es su problema, decide Stiles. Ya no. Depende de la manada proteger a Beacon Hills de las amenazas sobrenaturales. Y él no es parte de la manada.

Mira hacia atrás a la mesa de Scott y ve que los cinco tienen sus cabezas juntas y susurran furiosamente. Se pregunta a sí mismo si eran tan obvios cuando estaba con ellos.

Probablemente.

Él saca su teléfono y ve que hay otro mensaje de Derek esperándolo. Está sorprendido de lo feliz que le hace.

Derek (12:14 p.m.): ¿Qué decidiste?

Stiles mira hacia atrás y hacia la mesa, luego hacia su teléfono. Él suspira y responde después de unos segundos.

Stiles (12:23 pm): Iré.

Cuando suena la campana después de su última clase del día, Stiles se dirige a las gradas vacías junto al campo de lacrosse.

Scott se acerca a él en silencio y toma asiento a unos metros de distancia.

Stiles espera que Scott comience, hasta que se da cuenta de que Scott está esperando lo mismo.

Con un suspiro, Stiles comienza. —¿Qué quieres, Scott?

—No quiero esto, —dice Scott abatido, haciendo un gesto entre los dos.

—¿Y qué crees que es esto?, —Pregunta Stiles con cansancio, apoyándose en la grada detrás de él.

—No sé, —admite Scott con tristeza. —No hemos hablado en meses, Stiles. Esto no es nosotros.

Stiles se ríe sin humor. —Ya no hay nosotros. Lo hiciste perfectamente claro en la clínica de animales.

—Mataste a alguien, —Scott argumenta un poco demasiado fuerte.

Stiles no muerde el anzuelo. Él solo cierra los ojos y se frota las manos sobre la cara. —Estoy cansado. No quiero pelear contigo. Solo dime lo que quieres para poder irme a casa.

—Quiero sacar a Lydia de Eichen House, —dice finalmente Scott.

Esto hace que Stiles abra los ojos. —Su madre es la única que puede sacarla, y ni siquiera me deja visitar a Lydia, y mucho menos hablar sobre su liberación. También puedes agradecerle a tu viejo amigo Theo por eso.

Scott se pone de pie y muestra sus ojos a Stiles. —¡Esto no se trata de Theo, Stiles!

La ira estalla en el intestino de Stiles. —¿Sabes qué, Scott? Tienes razón. Esto no es sobre Theo. Esto se trata de que no me des el beneficio de la duda.

—¿El beneficio de la duda? Ases... —Scott respira profundo y deja que sus ojos se vuelvan marrones. —Vine aquí para hablar contigo sobre Lydia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, hacer que se fugue?, —Pregunta Stiles secamente, ignorando lo cerca que Scott llegó a llamarlo asesino de nuevo.

Claramente, Theo no había aclarado las cosas antes de traicionar a Scott.

Cuando Scott no responde, Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de asombro. —¿Vas a tratar de sacarla? Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Él camina hacia el estacionamiento furioso. —Vamos, —grita por encima de su hombro.

Stiles lleva a Scott a su jeep y espera a que suba al asiento del pasajero. Sin decir una palabra, Stiles comienza a llevarlos a la casa de Martin.

—¿A dónde vamos, Stiles?, —Pregunta Scott con cautela.

Cuando Stiles lo ignora, Scott vuelve a preguntar con más urgencia.

—Oh, ¿puedes callarte?, —Responde Stiles, poniendo los ojos en el techo del auto.

Scott hace pucheros. —¡Oye!

Stiles lo ignora nuevamente y continúa conduciendo silenciosamente hasta que llegan a la casa de Martin.

La Señora Martin responde a la puerta y Stiles empuja hacia adentro, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

—Cierra la puerta, Scott, —le ordena desde el pasillo.

Él camina hacia la sala de estar y hace un gesto para que Scott y la Señora Martin se sienten.

—Stiles, sal de mi casa o llamaré a la policía, —exige enfáticamente la Señora Martin.

—No, —responde, gesticulando una vez más hacia el sofá.

Scott mira entre los dos, inseguro de lo que está sucediendo. —Stiles, tal vez deberíamos...

—Bien, haremos esto de pie, —interrumpe Stiles.

—¿Hacer qué?, —Pregunta la Señora Martin con incredulidad. —Stiles, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo irrumpiendo en mi casa?

—Esto es lo que va a pasar, —comienza Stiles, ignorando a los dos. —Señora Martin, vas a ir a Eichen House antes de que terminen las horas de visita esta noche y vas a sacar a Lydia.

—¡Ciertamente no voy a hacerlo! —Parece indignada por la sugerencia, pero Stiles puede ver la duda haciéndose conocer en sus ojos.

—Sí, lo harás, —contesta. —¿Y quieres saber por qué?

Cuando ella no responde, Scott interviene. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles?

—Porque ella es una banshee, —dice, ignorando a Scott una vez más.

La Señora. Martin niega con la cabeza y señala hacia la puerta. —Quiero que los dos salgan de aquí en este momento, —les dice con frialdad.

—Stiles, tal vez deberíamos irnos...

—No, ha estado ignorando las señales durante demasiado tiempo, y no es justo que Lydia tenga que sufrir las consecuencias de eso, —descarta fácilmente con un gesto de la mano en dirección a Scott.

Volviendo a la Señora Martin, Stiles continúa. —Sé que has visto cosas que no puedes explicar en esta ciudad. Pero, ¿realmente vas a dejar que tu determinación de llevar una vida normal mate a tu hija?

La Señora Martin se pone pálida ante eso. Ella abre la boca, luego la cierra varias veces.

Scott parece demasiado asustado para moverse. Su cuerpo está quieto, pero sus ojos se mueven entre los otros dos, esperando ver quién romperá el estancamiento.

—No te creo, —susurra.

—Sí, lo haces, —Stiles responde con un firme asentimiento.

La Señora Martin solo niega con la cabeza y mira a Stiles a los ojos. Él puede ver ese parpadeo de duda ganando fuerza en su rostro.

—Lydia simplemente está perturbada, necesita ayuda, —dice sin convicción.

—Lydia es una banshee a la que un hombre lobo le violó su mente sin su permiso, ella necesita a sus amigos, —Stiles corrige.

Stiles ve cómo sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos antes la palabra ‘hombre lobo’.

Temblando, mira entre Stiles y Scott. —No existe tal cosa como hombres lobo.

Stiles le da una amable sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Scott. —Creo que ella podría necesitar una prueba.

—Stiles, —dice Scott vacilante. —No creo...

—Honestamente, no me importa lo que pienses, —Stiles lo interrumpe. —Estoy tratando de salvar a uno de los últimos amigos que me quedan. Muestrale.

Dolor cruza la cara de Scott, pero él cierra la boca sin réplica y se cambia, por lo que se enfrenta completamente a la Señora Martin.

Sus ojos lentamente brillan rojos y deja caer sus colmillos en su boca. Sus garras salen con un clic y él extiende sus manos para mostrarlas.

La Señora Martin afortunadamente está demasiado conmocionada para gritar, así que solo se queda allí, boquiabierta, y toma en cuenta la apariencia de Scott.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Scott deja que sus colmillos y garras retrocedan, pero mantiene los ojos enrojecidos.

—Ella tiene que salir de ese lugar, Señora Martin, —susurra Stiles. —Debería haber venido antes a ti , pero no estaba en condiciones de ayudarme a mí mismo, y mucho menos a nadie más.

—Los hombres lobo son reales, —pregunta sin inflexión.

Scott y Stiles asienten.

—Mi hija es una banshee.

Ellos asienten de nuevo. Ella mueve sus ojos para encontrarse con Stiles.

—¿Le duele estar allí? —Parece como si la idea de que eso fuera cierto le está causando dolor físico.

—Sí, —Stiles le dice con firmeza.

Sin decir una palabra, la Señora Martin toma sus llaves y corre hacia la puerta.

Satisfecho de que al menos esto esté siendo atendido, y zumbando con la energía nerviosa remanente de la adrenalina que ha estado sintiendo desde que entró en la casa, Stiles suspira y la sigue por la puerta para poder irse a casa, dejando a Scott sin nada que hacer más que seguir detrás de ellos, inseguro de lo que sucedió.

—Confío en que puedes llegar a casa, —le dice a Scott fríamente, bloqueando la puerta del lado del pasajero después de que él está sentado en el jeep.

Scott intenta decir algo, pero Stiles acelera hacia el loft.


	5. A pack thing

Las llaves de Stiles abren la puerta y se derrumba en la cama. En este punto, el loft huele más a Stiles que a Derek, pero todavía es reconfortante.

Stiles saca su teléfono y se muerde el labio. Él mira la pantalla y su pulgar se cierne sobre el botón de llamada en el nombre de Derek.

Tomando una respiración profunda, presiona el botón.

Después de un tono, Derek responde. —¿Esta todo bien?

Stiles sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. —Hey hombre. Sí, todo está bien.

A pesar de que él fue quien llamó a Derek, Stiles no está seguro de qué decir.

Afortunadamente, Derek toma la decisión de sus manos. —¿Cómo fue tu reunión con Scott?

Stiles piensa por un segundo antes de contestar. —Estuvo bien.

—Stiles.

—Es bueno saber que todavía puedes decir mi nombre así, —se desvía.

Funciona. —¿Cómo?, —Pregunta Derek, desvió el rumbo.

—Al igual que es una pregunta y una reprobación al mismo tiempo.

—Stiles.

Stiles sonríe. —Ves, lo hiciste de nuevo.

Derek resopla. —No tienes que hacer eso. No me digas que estás bien cuando no fue así.

La sonrisa cae de la cara de Stiles. —Sí, ok, —admite después de unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue realmente?

Stiles niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que Derek no puede verlo. —Frustrante. Esa es probablemente la mejor manera de describirlo. Scott no parece pensar que hizo algo malo al escuchar a Theo por encima de mí. Y todavía no sabe exactamente qué sucedió.

Stiles hace una pausa, esperando que sus pensamientos lo alcancen.

—Yo tampoco, ya sabes, —le recuerda Derek. —No es que tengas que decirmelo, —agrega rápidamente. —Simplemente no quiero que te adelantes y accidentalmente digas algo que no estás listo para compartir.

Stiles se muerde el labio para no gritar. El hecho de que Derek conozca a Stiles tan bien es tan impactante como bienvenido.

Él respira profundamente antes de responder. —Gracias, Derek.

Los dos se sientan en el teléfono por un minuto, contentos de no hablar.

—¿Estás en el loft? —Derek pregunta tentativamente.

Stiles resopla. —Casi todo el tiempo.

Él puede escuchar la sonrisa en la respuesta de Derek. —Me alegro. ¿Entonces te está ayudando? ¿Al menos un poco?

—Tio, me está ayudando mucho. No puedo explicarlo, solo me siento... cómodo y seguro aquí.

—No me llames tio, —Derek responde de inmediato. Su voz se suaviza mientras continúa. —Eso es genial,, Stiles. Fue bueno es que dejé algunos de los muebles, supongo.

Stiles se da vuelta en la cama, así que está boca abajo. —Sí, el mobiliario es agradable. Pero por alguna razón... no importa.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, —Stiles duda. ¿Es demasiado extraño decirle qué le consuela más que nada sobre el loft? Lanzando una precaución al viento, lo hace. —Huele a ti.

Derek se calla por un segundo. Cuando vuelve a hablar, Stiles puede escuchar que la sonrisa está de vuelta en su voz. —Verifica la cómoda.

—¿Qué? —Stiles frunce el ceño, confundido.

—Mira la cómoda, —repite Derek.

Stiles gime cuando se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la cómoda. Abre el primer cajón y descubre que hay algunos artículos que Derek no había empacado antes de irse.

Él ve un artículo en particular y lo recoge. —Dejaste algo de ropa aquí, —señala Stiles innecesariamente. —Derek, este tiene agujeros para los pulgares.

Derek se ríe, un delicioso sonido que provoca una sonrisa de Stiles. —Oye, es cómodo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es que no me guste echarle un vistazo a tus selecciones de ropa más acogedoras, pero ¿por qué me has dirigido hasta aquí?

Derek hace una pausa nuevamente antes de responder. —Es algo parecido a una manada, —dice en voz baja, casi tímidamente. —La comodidad que obtienes del olor de un hombre lobo. Es una cosa de manada.

Stiles tararea felizmente. —Eso tiene sentido, —responde, quitándose la camisa y poniéndose el suéter de gran tamaño.

—¿Lo hace?, —Pregunta Derek, confundido.

—Sí, he pensado en ti como manada por un tiempo, Derek. Eso no cambió cuando te fuiste. —Stiles culpa a la adrenalina de su enfrentamiento con la Señora. Martin de por qué de repente se muestra tan abierto con Derek.

—Yo también, —admite Derek en voz baja.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y se apresura a cambiar de tema. —Entonces, ¿cómo van las renovaciones?

Los dos conversan ociosamente durante la siguiente hora sobre la cabaña, Cora y la escuela, hasta que Stiles escucha un golpe determinado en la puerta del loft. Él se despide rápidamente de Derek con la promesa de enviarle un mensaje más tarde, y se acerca para ver quién está allí.

Él abre la puerta y encuentra a Lydia desaliñada parada frente a él.

Ella arroja sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se agarra con fuerza. Stiles casi la levanta en su alivio, aturdido por lo reconfortado que está de volver a verla.

Cuando se separan, Stiles da un paso atrás y realmente la mira. Su cara se ve demacrada y sus ojos han perdido algo de su luz. Su cabello es opaco y sin vida.

Él niega con la cabeza y la abraza hacia otro abrazo más superficial.

Stiles lleva a Lydia al baño y le da una toalla. —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero primero, necesitas una ducha caliente. Voy a pedir algo de comida.

Ella solo asiente y desaparece en el baño.

Stiles encuentra algunas sudaderas viejas de Derek que se ven lo suficientemente pequeños como para no caer de ella si los enrolla un par de veces, y abre la puerta un poco para dejarlos en el mostrador junto a una vieja camisa de baloncesto de Beacon Hills Varsity que había encontrado en la cómoda.

Pide algo de pizza con extra de todo, pensando que no sería una mala idea que se llenen de pan y queso, y se sienta en el sofá para enviar un mensaje a Derek.

Stiles (8:49 pm): Era Lydia. Ella se está bañando ahora, pero se ve terrible.

Derek (8:49 pm): No puedes culparte a ti mismo, Stiles.

Stiles (8:49 pm): Por supuesto que puedo.

Envía otro mensaje de inmediato para que Derek no pueda volver con garantías.

Stiles (8:49 pm): Pedí algo de comida, así que tengo que buscar algo de dinero en mi jeep.

Derek (8:50 pm): hay algo de efectivo en la mesa de café. La cena va por mi cuenta.

Stiles sonríe y mira a través de los cajones de la mesa de café. Ve un par de 20 dólares doblados alrededor de algunos de 1 y celebra silenciosamente con un puñetazo.

Stiles (8:51 pm): ¡Lo encontré! Gracias hombre.

Derek (8:51 pm): No hay problema. Disfruta tu tiempo con Lydia.

Stiles se sienta y lanza su teléfono perezosamente al otro lado del sofá. Se pregunta brevemente si debería enviar un mensaje a Scott y hacerle saber que Lydia está fuera, pero cree que si Lydia quiere que él lo sepa, ella lo dirá.

La comida llega en un tiempo récord, probablemente porque las chicas de la entrega recuerdan cuán caliente era el inquilino anterior del loft y muerden un poco para ver si ha regresado.

Stiles sofoca una risa ante la decepción visible en la cara de la pobre chica cuando ve a Stiles venir a la puerta y no a Derek. Paga por la pizza y acaba de comenzar a colocarla cuando Lydia sale del baño.


	6. You should go

La diferencia en la aparición de Lydia después de la ducha es asombrosa. Todavía se ve más pequeña de lo que debería, pero un poco de brillo vuelve a aparecer en su rostro.

Se acurruca en el sofá, se pasa el pelo por el hombro y aparta los ojos de la mirada penetrante de Stiles.

Stiles agarra un plato y se acerca al sofá, sentándose cerca de Lydia, pero no directamente a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?, —Le pregunta amablemente.

Lydia niega con la cabeza. —No ahora. Tal vez nunca.

Él lo entiende.

Lydia mordisquea la pizza y mira a Stiles nerviosamente. —¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso?

Stiles toma un gran bocado para que no tenga que responder de inmediato. —¿Hablar acerca de qué?

Stiles ve un poco de luz regresar a sus ojos cuando ella responde. —Stiles, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. No eres bueno en eso.

Él se ríe secamente antes de responder. —No en realidad no. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora al respecto.

Se sientan y hablan y comen durante las próximas horas. Stiles descubre sobre lo que la extrañó en la escuela y con su padre. Él le cuenta que su papá llamó a Cora y que él mismo se ha estado comunicando regularmente con Derek.

Algo se establece entre los dos. Una comodidad que sólo puedes obtener de buenos amigos o la familia.

Hasta un poco antes de las 11:00 pm cuando Stiles bosteza.

El humor contento de Lydia se quiebra como una ramita. De repente, parece ansiosa por algo que Stiles no puede entender.

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta, mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda haberla alarmado. —¿Qué es?

—Yo solo, estás cansado. Debería irme.

Él frunce el ceño ante ella por un segundo antes de que lo entienda. —Lydia, no tienes que ir a ningún lado.

—No es que no quiera ver a mi madre, —trata de explicar rápidamente.

—Sí, lo es, —dice Stiles en voz baja. —Pero eso está bien. Ella no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era perjudicial para ti, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella fue quien te envió a Eichen.

Y así, la presa se rompe. El cuerpo de Lydia está atormentado por los sollozos y Stiles se tambalea hacia adelante para abrazarla, tratando desesperadamente de ofrecerle toda la comodidad que pueda.

Ella se aferra a él como un salvavidas mientras lucha por respirar y llorar simultáneamente, agarrando el jersey de Derek en sus manos y no soltarlo.

Para tener una idea, Stiles reposiciona a Lydia para que quede acurrucada sobre sí misma, con las rodillas junto a la cara. Inconscientemente, su cabeza se posa en la parte inferior de la sudadera de Derek que se había enrollado en la pantorrilla, y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando capta el aroma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? —Ella tiene hipo.

Stiles sonríe y la abraza un poco más.

—Derek dice que se supone que el olor de la manada es reconfortante, —susurra Stiles en su cabello.

Lydia se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano antes de volver a agarrar a Stiles por los hombros. —Pero estoy en la manada de Scott.

—¿Lo estás?, —Pregunta Stiles, tratando de eliminar toda inflexión sesgada de su voz.

Lydia se queda callada por unos minutos mientras su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y las lágrimas dejan de fluir por sus mejillas. Ella apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Stiles y cierra los ojos. —No. Yo no creo que lo sea.

Terminan acurrucados juntos en la cama de Derek, sus piernas enredadas y el cabello de Lydia cayendo al azar sobre la cara de Stiles. Afortunadamente, las vacaciones de primavera acaban de comenzar, por lo que tienen una semana antes de que Lydia tenga que reintegrarse a la sociedad. Por ahora, duermen.

En el tercer día, Scott visita el loft. Lydia todavía está en la cama durmiendo, así que Stiles se acerca a la puerta, vistiendo nada más que un par de viejos pantalones de chándal.

Los ojos de Scott se ensanchan mientras mira el torso de Stiles. El peso que perdió durante los últimos meses realmente se ve en la forma de definición muscular pérdida, de la cual Stiles no tuvo las ganas de recuperar.

—¿Está ella aquí?, —Exige Scott, pasando bruscamente junto a Stiles al loft.

—Por supuesto, entra, —responde Stiles secamente, dejando la puerta abierta. Sigue a Scott a la sala de estar y se cruza de brazos. —Ella está durmiendo, Scott. Déjala descansar.

Scott echa un vistazo a la forma de dormir de Lydia y gira sobre Stiles. —¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que ella estaba fuera? Tuve que averiguarlo por Kira, que solo lo sabe porque la administración le dijo al colegio hoy que Lydia volvería a la escuela el lunes.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer cansadamente sobre el sofá. —Ella nunca me pidió que te lo dijera. Y no iba a salir de mi camino para hacerol.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Stiles? —Scott parpadea con los ojos enrojecidos y hace muecas para evitar desenvainar sus garras.

Stiles, que ya no se preocupa por las posturas de Scott, y ya no le tiene miedo a los hombres lobo, solo suspira tristemente.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasa conmigo? Dejemos de lado el hecho de que he estado luchando contra criaturas sobrenaturales que intentaron matar a mis amigos durante los últimos dos años. O que he sido poseído por el espíritu de zorro malvado que me hizo matar a innumerables personas, incluidos dos de mis amigos. Me han apuntado con pistolas en la cabeza más veces de las que puedo contar, que es algo que ningún chico de diecisiete años podría decir jamás. Me he enfrentado a kanimas, hombres lobo, cazadores, asesinos, psicópatas resucitados, en plural, Scott, cambiaformas jaguars, berserkers, quimeras, locos médicos inmortales, y no sé qué más.

El pecho de Stiles se agita cuando hace una pausa. —¿Pero sabes cuál es la peor parte?

Él mira hacia abajo y reúne su fuerza antes de mirar a Scott directamente a los ojos. —Nada de eso fue suficiente para que me dieras el beneficio de la duda cuando Theo te dijo que había asesinado a Donovan a sangre fría.

—¡Asesinaste a Donovan a sangre fría! Había sangre en la llave inglesa con la que lo golpeaste hasta la muerte. ¿De qué otra manera se suponía que debía explicarse eso?, —Grita Scott rebeldemente.

Los dos se sobresaltaron por el sonido de la puerta del loft al cerrarse. Lydia se había despertado en algún momento durante su pelea de gritos y había decidido claramente que esto debería seguir siendo una conversación privada.

Se acerca al sofá y se sienta al lado de Stiles, sin reconocer la presencia de Scott. —No necesitas decirle nada, —dice en voz baja, colocando su mano en su brazo.

Stiles toma su mano brevemente y vuelve su atención a Scott. —Lo sé, pero lo haré.

Respira hondo antes de lanzarse de regreso a él. —¿Sabes cómo se supone que debes explicarlo, Scott? Tú no estabas. Se suponía que tú deberías preguntarme. Hablar conmigo sobre eso. No estar fuera de la clínica de animales bajo la lluvia torrencial, gritando sobre cómo había matado a alguien.

Scott todavía está frunciendo el ceño obstinadamente.

Stiles sigue adelante. —¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que tal vez matar a alguien era peor para mí de lo que era para ti? No. Porque para ti, yo había matado a alguien y eso fue todo. Dejaste que Theo te impulsará a tu alto caballo y luego simplemente me gritaste desde arriba. ¿Incluso quieres saber qué pasó realmente?

Si no fuera por Lydia que sostiene sus manos, Stiles sabe que estarían temblando.

—Sé lo que realmente sucedió, —grita Scott.

—Jesús, Scott, ¿le dejarás hablar? —La voz áspera de Lydia sobresalta a Scott lo suficiente como para que asiente a regañadientes en dirección a Stiles.

Stiles cierra sus ojos por un segundo y se inclina inconscientemente hacia Lydia. Ella mueve su mano a su espalda y comienza a frotar círculos suaves sobre su piel.

—Llegué tarde a la escuela y mi jeep no encendió. Tenía el capó abierto y estaba usando la llave inglesa para tratar de apretar algunos tornillos cuando sentí un dolor horrible en mi hombro. —Se detiene y se frota el hombro donde la boca de Donovan lo había golpeado.

Lydia mira el lugar con curiosidad y nota una cicatriz circular que no había estado allí el año pasado.

—Me volví y vi a Donovan. Parecía casi salvaje, —continúa Stiles, con los ojos desenfocados y mirando a la lejanía. —Lo golpeé con la llave inglesa, que es como se mancho de su sangre, y volví corriendo a la biblioteca. Él me siguió y gritaba sobre cómo iba a comerme las piernas y matar a mi padre. Mi papá, Scott, —Stiles gime.

Lydia continúa frotando círculos en su espalda y engancha su mentón sobre su hombro.

Stiles respira profundamente y vuelve a centrar sus ojos en Scott. —Ellos estaban haciendo algunas remodelaciones, así que trepé por el andamio para tratar de alejarme de él, pero él me siguió. Había algunas tubos de refuerzo cerca de la parte superior. —La respiración de Stiles se vuelve cada vez más irregular mientras habla, lo que provoca que Scott frunza el ceño y empiece a caminar hacia los dos en el sofá.

Stiles extiende su mano para que Scott se quede donde está. Afortunadamente, Scott cumple.

—Solo quería retrasarlo o noquearlo. Estaba aterrorizado, —susurra Stiles, esforzándose por controlar su respiración para poder terminar su historia. —Pero cuando tiré del seguro, una de las tuberías pasó directamente a través de él. Estaba muerto antes de que pudiera siquiera mirar hacia abajo para ver qué había pasado.

Las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo están corriendo por su cara. Él trata de secarlas, pero se le escapan de las manos.

Scott está en silencio por un momento. Cuando abre la boca para hablar, Lydia lo interrumpe.

—Si las siguientes palabras de tu boca son '¿por qué no me dijiste,' te lastimaré, Scott McCall, —Le promete venenosamente.

La boca de Scott se cierra con un clic audible.

—Deberías irte, —dice con más amabilidad, agarrando a Stiles con fuerza, como para protegerlo del mundo. —No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí que no empeore las cosas.

Parece que Scott quiere discutir, pero en cambio no dice nada y sale del loft con la cabeza gacha.


	7. A story

Lydia lleva a Stiles a la cama y los coloca de modo que esté sentada contra la cabecera y Stiles esté acostado con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Ella agarra el teléfono celular de Stiles de la mesita de noche y hace una llamada.

—¿Derek?, —Pregunta cuando responde.

—¿Lydia? ¿Está todo bien? —Stiles puede escuchar la confusión en su voz.

Lydia pone el teléfono en altavoz y se lo coloca en la pierna junto a la cabeza de Stiles.

—Estoy aquí, Der, —dice Stiles en voz baja. —Scott nos acaba de visitar en el loft, —agrega después de una breve pausa.

—Oh, —le ofreció Derek.

Hay un silencio de los tres mientras tratan de descubrir la mejor manera de sentirse mejor.

—Hey, Derek, —viene la voz de Lydia vacilante. —¿Puedes contarnos una historia?

Derek suspira felizmente y se lanza a una historia que su madre solía contarle sobre él cuando tenía solo dos años. Había estado muy apegado a sus padres en ese momento, hasta el punto en que saldría de su cuna una docena de veces por noche para colarse en su habitación y tratar de acostarse con ellos. Se había vuelto tan malo, estaban considerando girar la cuna para que no pudiera salir (habían leído en alguna parte que los pediatras recomendaban este método para niños como Derek, pero personalmente pensaban que era un poco inhumano).

Una noche en particular, sus padres estaban tratando de ver una película en la cama cuando oyeron que la puerta crujía por enésima vez esa noche. Su madre suspiró y se movió para salir de la cama y traer a Derek a su habitación cuando ella y su padre notaron que Derek estaba caminando hacia atrás.

Aparentemente tenía la impresión de que si sus padres le devolvían la espalda y pensaban que se iría, no sentirían la necesidad de levantarse y llevarlo a su habitación. Caminó hacia atrás hasta la parte delantera de la cama, donde se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia arriba, embelesado, hacia la televisión. Lentamente, muy lentamente, giró su pequeña cabeza para ver si lo habían notado, solo para encontrar a sus padres en silenciosa histeria.

Su padre lo había recogido en la cama y le había dejado terminar la película con ellos, para cuando ya estaba profundamente dormido de todos modos.

Cuando Derek termina su historia, Stiles se sorprende al descubrir que él y Lydia se están riendo. La risa parece romper cualquier tensión que hayan estado sintiendo desde que Scott llegó, así que Stiles se pone de pie y comienza a preparar el almuerzo, dejando a Lydia y Derek conversando en voz baja.

Los dos cuelgan justo cuando Stiles termina de hacerles sándwiches, y comen en un agradable silencio. Stiles ya está agotado y apenas es mediodía.

Está sentado en el sofá terminando su sándwich cuando se da cuenta de que Lydia lo está mirando especulativamente.

—¿Qué? —Él croa. Su voz todavía no ha recuperado toda su fuerza, y pasó la mayor parte de la mañana hablando.

Lydia levanta una ceja acusadora. —Derek, ¿eh?

Stiles simplemente se reclina en el sofá, demasiado cansado para poner un frente. —No quiero hablar de ello. Es todo muy confuso y solo quiero dormir la siesta.

Lydia se ríe, pero no empuja. Ella pone su plato y se acurruca junto a Stiles, encuentra un lugar cómodo y se duerme con él.

El Sheriff viene a visitarlos el día siguiente con noticias interesantes.

Stiles y Lydia se sientan derechos, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces sin que salga ningún sonido.

Stiles agarra ciegamente la mano de Lydia y traga nerviosamente. —¿Puedes repetir eso?

Su padre le sonríe con indulgencia y dice nuevamente: —Hablé con su director ayer y le expliqué algunas cosas sobre los últimos meses. Nada sobrenatural, por supuesto, pero ambos han pasado bastante estos meses.

Lydia asentía con aire ausente, todavía absorbiendo lo que el Sheriff había dicho antes.

—El y yo hemos acordado que vosotros dos puedan hacer antes sus exámenes finales y recibir sus diplomas por correo.

—¿Cuándo? —Pregunta Stiles roncamente.

—Dentro de una semana a partir del sábado, —responde con una sonrisa. —Él va a hablar con sus profesores cuando reanuden las clases el lunes, pero no espera ningún negativa de ellos. Ambos tienen calificaciones perfectas. De hecho, estaba más preocupado acerca de quién iba a dar el discurso de graduación, ahora que están fuera de la carrera.

—Hablas en serio, —confirma Lydia en voz baja.

Su padre asiente, esperando que se hunda con los dos.

Sin embargo, aún está sorprendido cuando ambos se lanzan simultáneamente hacia él, casi derribándolo al piso en su entusiasmo.

John levanta las dos en sus brazos y las fulmina.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos miras así? —Stiles pregunta cuando dan un paso atrás.

Su papá solo niega con la cabeza. —No es nada, solo estoy contento de ver que ambos están mejor.

John recibe otro fuerte abrazo unos segundos después cuando le dice a Lydia que tiene una maleta llena de ropa en su coche. Stiles sonríe y corre hacia abajo para agarrarlo del coche patrulla, feliz de que Lydia no tenga que ir a casa y recoger sus cosas ella misma.

El sheriff se queda a cenar, y los tres charlan alegremente por un rato, deleitándose en la nueva sensación de libertad que ha adquirido de una forma casi palpable el loft.


	8. Not yet

Tan pronto como su padre se va a dormir, Stiles llama a Derek para contarle la noticia.

—Eso es genial, Stiles, —Derek lo felicita genuinamente.

Stiles se acuesta en la cama con un plop y observa a Lydia comenzar a desempacar su ropa.

Está hablando con Derek sobre el ruidoso vecino de Derek cuando oye un sonido extraño al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué fue eso?, —Pregunta Stiles sospechosamente.

—Yo, eh. Tengo un perro, —admite Derek tímidamente.

Stiles hace una mueca silenciosamente. —¿Y no me has enviado ninguna foto?

—No sabía que fuera una cosa, —responde Derek, confundido.

Stiles pone el teléfono en el altavoz. —Lydia, dile a Derek que somos manada, y ser manada significa enviarnos mutuamente fotos de sus mascotas.

—Somos manada, y manada significa enviarnos mutuamente fotos de sus mascotas, —recita Lydia diligentemente mientras dobla sus jeans.

—Nunca me has enviado una foto de una mascota, Stiles, —responde Derek. —¿Cómo se supone que debo saber eso?

—Oye, te envié la foto de ese animal que vi en la acera hace algunas semanas, —dice Stiles indignado, mirando nerviosamente a Lydia.

Derek hace una pausa mientras trata de recordar a qué se refiere Stiles. —Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, ¿estás hablando de la foto del lagarto que me enviaste con la leyenda ‘Jackson Encontrado'?

Lydia se ríe y arroja una de sus camisetas a la cabeza de Stiles en represalia.

—Sip, —dice Stiles, agarrando la camiseta en el aire antes de que le golpee y arrojándola hacia Lydia.

—Bien, —admite Derek.

Hay una pausa mientras Derek presumiblemente toma una fotografía o saca una de su cámara. Stiles escucha su teléfono haciendo ping y saca sus mensajes para que pueda investigar.

La imagen fue tomada claramente por otra persona. Stiles siente una punzada de celos ante la idea de que Derek deje que alguien le tome una foto de sí mismo en un estado tan vulnerable, antes de que él se rinda.

En la foto, Derek está tumbado en el sofá con unos pantalones y nada más. Hay un perrito de labrador de color chocolate acurrucado en su pecho desnudo, profundamente dormido.

Stiles y Lydia se arrullan ante la vista.

Después de que cuelgan unos minutos más tarde, Lydia se vuelve hacia Stiles y se señala a sí misma. —Estaba arrullando al perro. —Ella levanta sus cejas acusándolo.

—... ¿Y yo también?, —Insiste a medias.

—Stiles, —comienza con un suspiro.

—No importa, Lyds, —interrumpe, apoyándose en la cama y mirando al techo.

Lydia camina hacia la cama y se sienta a su lado. Después de un segundo de consideración, se sienta al lado de Stiles y mira al techo también.

—¿Por qué no importa?

Stiles respira profundamente por la nariz y lo suelta de su boca con un bufido. —Porque Derek Hale merece el mundo. Él…

Él se detiene para ordenar sus pensamientos. Lydia entrelaza sus dedos y aprieta su mano.

—Se merece el mundo, —Stiles continúa en voz baja. —Ha pasado tanto, yo simplemente no puedo... Su infancia fue arrancada de él. Su primera manada murió, su segunda manada murió, su manada actual somos nosotros, lo que en realidad no es una mejora notable.

Stiles se pasa la mano libre por la cara y cierra los ojos. —Derek debería tener una relación con alguien que lo valore y sea bueno para él. Y estoy tan quebrado en este momento, no hay forma de que esa persona pueda ser yo. Y eso es asumir que incluso querría estar conmigo, lo cual es dudoso.

Lydia resopla, pero su rostro se vuelve sombrío rápidamente. Ambos permanecen en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras de Stiles, hasta que Lydia lo rompe.

—Stiles, ¿sabes por qué estoy tan enojada con mi madre? —Comienza vacilante, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

Sin esperar a que él responda, ella continúa. —Porque ella trató de arreglarme sin primero tratar de descubrir qué me había roto. Te has preocupado por Derek durante casi dos años, no lo niegues. Y en ese momento, aprendiste exactamente cómo y por qué se había roto. ¿Cómo puede alguien que lo ama tanto y de esa manera no ser bueno para él?

Se esfuerza por encontrar una respuesta, pero Lydia se salva de tener que hablar para continuar rápidamente. —Ambos están rotos, Stiles. Y créelo o no, él se preocupa por ti lo suficiente y ha prestado suficiente atención para saber que también estás roto. —Se sienta de costado, su mano aún sujeta la suya, y lo mira a la cara. —¿Realmente me estás diciendo que no crees que serían buenos el uno para el otro? ¿No para arreglarse el uno al otro, sino para ayudarlos a arreglarse?

Una lágrima escapa del ojo de Stiles antes de que pueda atraparla, y no se molesta en limpiarla. —Puede que tengas razón, —admite. —Pero no todavía.

—No, —ella acepta, apretando su mano. —Aún no.

Después de esa noche, Stiles y Lydia se pierden en sus estudios. El Sheriff trae todo su material de estudio, pero prepararse para tomar todos sus exámenes finales en un día con solo una semana para prepararse no es tarea fácil. Pero como dos personas que pasaron los últimos dos años haciendo ejercicio durante toda la noche para estudiar cualquier monstruo de la semana al que la manada se había enfrentado en ese momento. Y manteniendo las mejores notas en la escuela, prepararse para los finales será un pedazo de pastel.

Sus maestros firman la decisión del director, y pronto el día de la prueba está sobre ellos. Se despiertan temprano para pasar por la cafetería local, que es la primera verdadera excursión de Lydia fuera de la sociedad desde su salida.

Stiles abre la puerta para ella y casi choca contra su espalda antes de darse cuenta de que se ha detenido en la entrada.

Él mira por encima de su hombro y ve que la mayoría de los clientes de la tienda han detenido lo que estaban haciendo y la están mirando abiertamente.

—Puedes esperar en el coche si quieres, —le susurra al oído, poniendo una mano en su hombro suavemente.

Lydia sale de su estupor y levanta la cabeza. —Estoy bien, —insiste, caminando hacia adelante y tomando su lugar en la fila.

Stiles sostiene su mano a través de la línea y en durante todos su pedido. Exteriormente, ella parece confiada y segura de sí misma, pero Stiles está luchando por no apartar su mano por lo fuerte que la está agarrando.

Están confusos al salir de la tienda y regresar al coche. Cuando los dos están sentados en el jeep, Stiles se gira hacia Lydia con una mirada inquisitiva.

Ella toma algunas respiraciones profundas y traga duro. —Eso apesto, —dice a la ligera.

Stiles solo se ríe y agarra su codo brevemente antes de arrancar el coche y dirigirse a la escuela. Afortunadamente es un sábado, por lo que el estacionamiento está casi desierto y no hay estudiantes en la escuela.

Caminan por el estacionamiento hasta la oficina principal, donde el director los está esperando.

Fuera de la seguridad del loft, los nervios y la ansiedad de Stiles son un disparador. Él siente que la más mínima cosa puede desencadenar un ataque de pánico, por lo que se centra en su respiración y deja que Lydia tome la iniciativa de hablar con su director.

—Muchas gracias por esta consideración, Sr. Glass, —dice, rezumando encanto.

Él les sonríe amablemente. —Para nada, Lydia. Si ustedes dos me siguen, tengo sus exámenes esperándolos en la biblioteca.

Stiles, que se había vuelto para seguir al Sr. Glass, se detiene en seco. —¿La ... la biblioteca?, —Tartamudea.

El Sr. Glass deja de caminar y frunce el ceño. —Sí, Stiles, ¿es eso un problema?

Él se salvó de responder gracias aLydia. —¿Le importaría si realizamos nuestros exámenes en una clase? Cualquier clase servirá.

El Sr. Glass los mira con los ojos entrecerrados confundidos, pero concede. —Por supuesto, síganme.

Stiles le lanza a Lydia un asentimiento como agradecido e intenta sonreír. No hay forma de que haya podido pasar sus exámenes mientras estaba en misma sala donde murió Donovan.

El día pasa sorprendentemente rápido, con Stiles y Lydia volando a través de cada examen a su manera. Lydia lee cada pregunta y la responde en su cabeza antes de leer las opciones, mientras que Stiles acelera las preguntas en la primera ronda, luego las vuelve a leer meticulosamente para la corrección en la segunda.

Terminan al mismo tiempo. Cada uno de ellos agradece al Sr. Glass nuevamente, luego esperan pacientemente mientras revisan las respuestas. El Sheriff tuvo que hablar dulcemente para que el director accediera a avisarle de inmediato si habían pasado, pero sabía que los dos estarían nerviosos hasta que los resultados salieran si tenían que esperar.


	9. Glorious

—Con honores, —el Señor Glass anuncia con broche de oro cuando vuelve a entrar en la sala con sus resultados.

Stiles y Lydia se sonríen antes de asaltar al Señor Glass con preguntas sobre cada examen.

Él los silencia con una mano levantada y una risa. —Sí, el sheriff Stilinski dijo que podría hacer eso. Aquí, —les entrega sus exámenes y las hojas de respuestas. —Entonces puedes comparar más tarde.

Lo saludan y le agradecen una última vez antes de salir de la escuela. Stiles no puede evitar respirar un poco más tranquilo ahora que su carrera en la escuela secundaria está literalmente detrás de él.

—¿Sentiste eso?, —Pregunta Lydia una vez que están en el auto. —¿Esa sensación cuando salimos por la puerta principal?

Stiles asiente. —¿Te refieres a la sensación de que sería la última vez?

—Sí, —confirma Lydia, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento. Sus hombros se desploman en alivio como el estrés de la última semana, y los últimos meses comienzan a salir de ella.

Todavía hay algo de tensión en ambos, pero por ahora es suficiente sentir que las cosas mejoran, incluso gradualmente.

Regresan al loft y encuentran al sheriff esperando fuera con una sonrisa vertiginosa. —El Señor Glass me llamó con tus resultados justo ahora. Felicidades, a los dos. —Él arrastra a Stiles en un abrazo de oso y sorprende a Lydia abrazándola también una vez que Stiles retrocede.

—Tengo una sorpresa más para cada uno, —anuncia, liberando a Lydia. Él les da a ambos unos sobres. Dentro de cada sobre están las cartas de aceptación de la universidad.

La de Stiles también contiene algo de efectivo, y la de Lydia contiene una tarjeta de crédito con una nota escrita por su madre que dice que la tarjeta está conectada a su cuenta de ahorros, que no es poco.

John abre el maletero de su coche y saca unas bolsas que Lydia reconoce como suyas. —¿Son esas todas mis cosas?

El Sheriff asiente y comienza a sacar más bolsas de su asiento trasero. —Y todo lo tuyo, Stiles.

Sin decir una palabra, comienza a meterlas en el jeep, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de sorpresa y confusión de Stiles y Lydia.

—Lydia, ya hablé con tu mamá, y ella está de acuerdo conmigo. Es hora de que vosotros dos se vayan de Beacon Hills.

Stiles y Lydia solo lo miran estupefactos. Stiles parpadea un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta e intentar hablar.

Cuando él no puede, Lydia habla por los dos. —¿Nos vamos? —No hay inflexión en su voz, como si no pudiera soportar sonar esperanzada en caso de que de alguna manera esté malinterpretando la situación y esté equivocada.

El Sheriff asiente con la cabeza. —Sí, te estás yendo. Lo antes posible, también.

Stiles cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Cuando lo suelta, está feliz de sentir que la tensión en sus hombros se disipa.

Él abre los ojos y parpadea para contener las lágrimas. —¿A dónde vamos?, —Le pregunta a su padre en voz baja.

—Eso depende de ti, hijo, —responde con un tono de voz que sugiere que ya sabe hacia dónde se dirigirán.

Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de Lydia con timidez.

—Minnesota, —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

John se ríe de ellos dos cuando intercambian miradas de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde está Derek? —Lydia sonríe a través de su pregunta, caminando hacia Stiles involuntariamente.

Stiles solo sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. —Hackee la base de datos de la policía y las cámaras de tráfico locales en mi portátil y he estado siguiendo su coche desde que se fue. ¿Tú?

Lydia sonríe, —Descargué una aplicación de rastreo GPS en su teléfono aproximadamente un mes antes de que se fuera. Pensé que se iría y creo que quería vigilarlo.

John mira hacia el cielo. —Mis pequeños criminales. Estoy muy orgulloso. —Termina de meter las cosas en el jeep y ve a Stiles y Lydia de pie en el medio del estacionamiento, inseguros de qué hacer.

—¿Alguien con queréis despediros antes de iros?, —Les pregunta, caminando hacia donde están parados.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y mira a Lydia. Ella está encorvada sobre sí misma y mira hacia sus pies.

Stiles agacha la cabeza e intenta mirar a Lydia a los ojos. Él puede ver que ella se está mordiendo el labio y claramente está en conflicto consigo misma por su decisión.

—Vamos, Lydia. Podemos pasar por tu casa de camino para que puedas verla , —dice Stiles suavemente, tomando su mano.

Ella asiente y lo sigue hasta el coche. Antes de entrar, se da vuelta y rodea al Sheriff con sus brazos. Él responde y le da un apretón rápido. —Cuídate, pequeña, —le dice mientras suelta.

Ella le da una sonrisa silenciosa y abre la puerta del jeep.

Stiles respira profundamente, dejando que más tensión se libere de su cuerpo al exhalar. Se dirige a su padre y no tiene palabras.

Su padre le sonríe tristemente y se acerca decidido a abrazar a Stiles.

Los brazos de Stiles envuelven a su padre firmemente mientras trata de poner todo su amor y gratitud en un solo abrazo. Permanecen así durante varios minutos, hasta que ambos quedan satisfechos.

La mano de John permanece en el hombro de Stiles cuando se separan. —Te amo, Stiles. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Stiles resopla. —Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida, papá. Realmente no te merezco.

El Sheriff sonríe cálidamente. —Lo entendiste al revés, chico. Llámame cuando te detengas por la noche.

Stiles asiente y se une a Lydia en el coche. Intercambian sonrisas cautelosamente optimistas cuando Stiles enciende el coche.

El adiós de Lydia con su madre es breve y lloroso. La Señora Martin se aferra desesperadamente a su hija, pero Stiles la ve cerrar los ojos con alivio cuando los dos se separan. Solo puede imaginarse cuán culpable se siente por haber dejado a Lydia con todo ese dolor en Eichen, solo para descubrir que todo fue en vano.

Lydia le dice a su madre que ella la perdona, porque es lo que ella necesita escuchar. Pero ambos saben que el perdón real llevará tiempo.

Se abastecen de patatas fritas, café, Red Bull, cecina, y otros artículos esenciales de viaje por carretera, según Stiles, y salen a la carretera.

No es hasta que están pasando el letrero de ‘Está dejando Beaving Hills’ que Stiles aprecia completamente lo que está sucediendo. Una mirada a la cara de Lydia le dice que él no está solo.

Una repentina risita se escapa de la boca de Lydia. Ella se tapa la cara con las manos para sofocar su risa, pero sus hombros tiemblan.

Stiles mira con asombro antes de unirse a ella. La tensión en su espalda, sus hombros, todo el camino hasta los dedos de los pies, lentamente deja su cuerpo.

Durante unos minutos, el único ruido que no sea el pavimento debajo de los neumáticos es la risa, y es glorioso.

No es una cura de ninguna manera, por el trauma que han soportado, o las cicatrices emocionales que todavía tienen, pero es un paso gigantesco en la dirección correcta.


	10. You're enabling me

Hay largos períodos de silencio durante su viaje, pero a ninguno de ellos le importa. Lydia no habló mucho en Eichen, y Stiles todavía se está acostumbrando a tener conversaciones completas.

Stiles solo tiene que detenerse una vez para tener su respiración bajo control; justo después de que pasen un letrero de un antiguo campamento al que solía ir con sus padres antes de que muriera su madre. Lydia llama al Sheriff y es capaz de hablar con Stiles a través de un ataque de pánico.

Lydia tiene un momento de incertidumbre en el momento en que cruzan de Idaho a Wyoming, que se manifiesta en un silencioso ataque de lágrimas.

Stiles sostiene su mano silenciosamente, hasta que Lydia se duerme.

Se detienen a pasar la noche en Casper, Wyoming. Stiles tiene una breve conversación con su padre y luego se derrumba en la cama. Él y Lydia trepan bajo las sábanas y se miran con el teléfono de Stiles entre ellos. Stiles desbloquea el teléfono y presiona el botón de llamada al lado del nombre de Derek.

—¿Finalmente llamándome para avisarme que mi casa está a punto de ser invadida?—responde Derek sin preámbulos. Hay una felicidad en la voz de Derek que hace que Stiles sonría involuntariamente.

—Mi papá ya te aviso, ¿eh?, —Respondió Stiles, cerrando los ojos soñoliento.

—Él lo hizo. ¿Qué tan lejos están chicos?

Stiles bosteza, así que es Lydia quien responde. —Alrededor de 12 horas. Hemos hecho un buen tiempo para desconectarnos hoy, así que deberíamos poder llegar mañana por la noche si salimos temprano por la mañana.

Stiles tararea de acuerdo, ya se está quedando dormido.

—Ok, bueno, les dejaré descansar un poco. Avisadme cuando salgan a la carretera mañana, —dice Derek.

Cuelgan y ambos duermen en minutos.

Stiles se despierta con una alarma que Lydia debe haber puesto en su teléfono. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de por qué su boca se curva en una sonrisa y se siente lleno de energía. Cuando se da cuenta de que es porque Derek está a solo un día de distancia, su sonrisa se convierte en una sonrisa completa.

—Despierta, somnolienta, —le susurra a la adormecida banshee.

Lydia se queja en sueños y gime en señal de protesta. Una de las cosas que Stiles ha estado encantado de conocer sobre ella que no es una persona de mañanas.

Después de considerar sus opciones, Stiles decide que lo único que puede hacer es saltar sobre ella.

Él mantiene su peso sobre sus antebrazos y hace exactamente eso, lo que provoca una risa soñolienta de la niña.

—¡Arriba, arriba!, —Dice, empujándola ligeramente. Le da un beso en la frente y se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama para saltar a la ducha mientras Lydia recupera la conciencia.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse, los dos salen a la carretera antes de que el sol saliera. Lydia está sentada en el asiento del copiloto aferrándose al café de su hotel como un salvavidas, gruñendo de manera impresionante a Stiles cada vez que hace un ruido o intenta hablar con ella.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, cuando Lydia comienza a parecerse a algo humano, mira a Stiles torvamente.

—Seguro que estabas ansioso por salir a la carretera esta mañana, —dice, tomando un sorbo acusatorio de su café ahora frío.

Él envía una mirada fingida en su dirección, pero las comisuras de su boca no pueden evitar levantarse. Él realmente está emocionado de ver a Derek.

—Tú eres quien puso la alarma. Me lo facilitaste, —le responde.

Conducen en silencio por una hora más, disfrutando de la carretera.

Cuando se detienen para buscar gasolina y cambiar de conductor, afortunadamente, el padre de Lydia se negó a comprarle un coche automático antes de probar que podía manejar un manual, Lydia rompe la racha silenciosa. —¿Qué vas a extrañar más de Beacon Hills? Aparte de tu padre.

Mantiene los ojos en el camino mientras habla, claramente un poco preocupado acerca de cómo se recibirá su pregunta.

Stiles se acerca y aprieta su antebrazo tranquilizadoramente. —Probablemente a Melissa, —responde después de unos segundos. —Ella intervino después de que mi madre murió y aunque... —Stiles traga. —Aunque no hemos hablado en meses, es algo por lo que nunca podré agradecerle completamente.

Está callado por un momento mientras recoge sus pensamientos. —Incluso ahora, creo que si la necesitara, ella estaría allí para mí.

Lydia le envía una sonrisa. —Creo que lo haría.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y respira profundamente. —¿Y tú? Además de tu madre.

Lydia inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y considera la pregunta. —¿Honestamente? Probablemente a tu padre. Él solo... él siempre está ahí para ti y realmente admiro eso. Y él es el único que realmente fue a por mí cuando mi madre me envió a Eichen. Trató muchas veces de sacarme, y fue agradable tener a alguien como él en mi rincón.

Stiles tararea feliz mientras ella lo elabora.

—Quiero decir, sabes que mi relación con mi padre nunca ha sido excelente. Y amo a mi madre... —Lydia comienza a sentir culpabilidad. Ella mira a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo y lo ve darle un asentimiento alentador para continuar.

—Cuando Ally todavía estaba viva, pasé mucho tiempo en su casa. El Señor Argent dijo que siempre habría espacio para mí, y que se sentía bien, ¿sabes? Pero después del Nogitsune, —la voz de Lydia no es más fuerte que un susurro en este punto. Más bajo y Stiles tendría que inclinarse para escucharla. —Pero tu padre, él siempre está ahí. Y él me cuidaba cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Creo que voy a extrañar eso.

Stiles extiende la mano y entrelaza los dedos. Durante la siguiente media hora, Lydia solo lo suelta para cambiar la canción en la radio o cambiar de marcha.

Cuando se pone el sol, Stiles saca su teléfono y le envía un mensaje a Derek para avisarle que llegarán en unas dos horas.

Derek (6:49 pm): Bien, estoy emocionado de que los dos se encuentren con Lo.

El estómago de Stiles cae en picado. Lydia, que nota el cambio de humor de inmediato, busca el teléfono de Stiles cuando se detienen en una luz roja.

Ella frunce el ceño ante el mensaje. —¿Quién es Lo?

Stiles solo sacude la cabeza. —¿Te dijo que estaba viendo a alguien?

Antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Lydia ya le envió un mensaje a Derek pidiéndole más información. Ella resopla cuando lee su respuesta. —Es su perrito, idiota.

Una burbuja histérica de risa aliviada escapa de él antes de que pueda volver a conectarlo. —Oh.

Extenuado y hambriento, Stiles está satisfecho por más de una razón cuando el GPS dice que están a solo cinco minutos de distancia. Salen de la carretera principal hacia una serpenteante sendero de grava, y Stiles sonríe al pensar que Derek escogió este lugar porque podría escuchar a alguien venir desde muy lejos.

Lydia aparca el coche en un camino de entrada contiguo a una cabaña de estilo moderno bien iluminada. La puerta está pintada de rojo brillante, y hay un porche trasero que se asoma más allá de los árboles.

Stiles siente un peso calmante en su pecho cuando ve la propiedad completa. Este lugar absolutamente grita Derek.


	11. You look good

Stiles oye como la puerta la puerta del coche se cierra detrás de Lydia y se da cuenta de que está sentado en el jeep, mirando la casa.

Él sale del coche y mira hacia la puerta de entrada nuevamente, solo para encontrarla abierta esta vez.

Derek está de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Por un momento, Stiles tiene un flashback de cuando vio por primera vez a Derek en Beacon Hills; frío y defensivo en la misma postura, y Stiles no puede evitar comparar la imagen del pasado con la que está frente a él. Stiles traga mientras ve la apariencia de Derek. Su barba ha crecido y si Stiles entrecierra los ojos, apenas puede distinguir líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos del hombre.

Hay una suave sonrisa en la cara de Derek que parece tan fuera de lugar, Stiles no puede evitar mirarla fijamente.

Stiles es sacado de su ensueño por un golpe cuando algo le golpea las espinillas. Mira hacia abajo y ve un pequeño labrador de color chocolate que lo mira con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Stiles sonríe y se agacha para rascar al cachorro detrás de las orejas, provocando un jadeo del perro.

Oye a Lydia y Derek hablando y levanta la vista para encontrarlos abrazándose. Lydia parece que va a dar un abrazo superficial, pero se relaja en el abrazo abarcador de Derek, girando su cabeza hacia su cuello y quedándose allí por unos segundos.

Derek le da un último apretón, luego la deja ir. Lydia comienza a traer la primera ronda de sus bolsas a la casa mientras Derek se acerca a Stiles y Lo.

—¿Lo, eh?, —Dice Stiles, poniéndose de pie.

Derek asiente, todavía sonriendo suavemente. —Después de Laura. Es como solíamos llamarla cuando éramos pequeños.

Lydia lo arrastra hacia el maletero del jeep, hablando a medida que avanza. —No nos has contado mucho sobre Laura, pero estoy segura de que querría que lo hiciera, —de repente golpea a Derek en la parte posterior de la cabeza sin parar, —por poner su nombre a un perro.

Derek se ríe y los ojos de Stiles se vuelven vidriosos ante el sonido. —Eso es exactamente lo que ella habría hecho, —le dice cariñosamente a Lydia.

Derek vuelve su atención hacia Stiles y da un paso adelante para disminuir la brecha entre ellos.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda y entra directamente en los brazos de Derek instintivamente, lloriqueando humildemente cuando el olor del hombre lo golpea. Se envuelve alrededor de Derek, sin querer dejar ningún espacio entre los dos.

Derek responde de la misma manera, coloca sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y acaricia su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, inhalando con avidez.

Se quedan así por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que Lydia lleve casi todas sus cosas del jeep hasta la casa. Cuando se separan, Stiles respira profundamente y cierra los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto estrés todavía tiene en su cuerpo hasta que realmente comienza a disiparse.

Stiles mira a su alrededor para orientarse y se siente más castigado que en casi un año. El aroma de los árboles es similar al de la Reserva, pero más fresco de alguna manera. Menos lleno de muerte y malos recuerdos.

La tierra parece más rica y más llena de vida. La cabina es hogareña y robusta y le da a Stiles la sensación de un nuevo comienzo.

Suspira y comienza a descargar su vieja vida del jeep. Se encuentra sonriendo mientras cruza el umbral hacia la cabaña.

Hay una gran cocina con una isla a la derecha y una sala de estar a la izquierda. Entre los dos hay un área de comedor con una puerta corrediza de vidrio hacia el porche trasera. Hay un escalón en el piso junto a la sala de estar que conduce a un rincón de lectura con un banco junto a la estantería.

Hay una escalera abierta a la izquierda de la entrada principal, que conduce hacia abajo. Stiles mira a su alrededor y ve a Derek traer algunas de las cosas de Lydia por las escaleras, por lo que le sigue con sus maletas.

Hay una mesa de billar en el área principal, al lado de algunos sofás apuntando a una gran televisión por otra puerta corrediza de vidrio hacia el exterior. La cabaña está en una colina, y Stiles apenas puede ver un lago en la oscuridad. Stiles ve dos dormitorios a la derecha y uno a la izquierda. Hay otra habitación a la izquierda que se parece a la oficina de Derek.

Derek está trayendo las cosas de Lydia a la habitación de la izquierda, por lo que Stiles deja sus bolsas fuera de las puertas a la derecha, asumiendo que una de ellas será su habitación, y vuelve a coger el resto de sus cosas.

Cuando él vuelve abajo, Lydia está desempacando sus pertenencias y Derek ha traído a Stiles al primer dormitorio a la derecha.

Stiles entra y echa un vistazo alrededor. La habitación está pintada de rojo brillante con ropa de cama en blanco y negro y obras de arte en las paredes. Le da a la habitación un gesto de aprobación y mira hacia la cómoda para ver a Derek mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Esto está bien?, —Pregunta nerviosamente.

Stiles asiente con entusiasmo. —Sí, esto es genial.

—¿Estás seguro? Si no, puedes tener la habitación naranja de al lado. Generalmente es donde los invitados se quedan cuando vienen. —Derek arrastra los pies en la última parte, lo que Stiles intenta realmente no encontrar adorable.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y se mueve hacia la cama para levantar su maleta encima de ella. —No, esto es perfecto. En serio, Derek.

Derek asiente con decisión y hace que se vaya. —Probablemente se estén muriendo de hambre. Iré a empezar la cena.

Coloca una mano cálida y firme en el hombro de Stiles brevemente mientras abandona la habitación, provocando un escalofrío del chico, que ambos ignoran con firmeza.

—¿Oye, Der? —Stiles llama suavemente.

Derek da un paso hacia atrás y se queda parado en la entrada. Él levanta una ceja en cuestión.

Stiles le da una suave sonrisa. —Este lugar te queda bien. Tú, te ves bien , —dice con un encogimiento de hombros, extrañado indiferente por un buen rato.

Derek agacha la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa. Stiles vislumbra un sonrojo que corre por su cuello e inmediatamente tiene que apartar su mirada para evitar mirarlo.

Derek mira a Stiles desde debajo de sus pestañas y abre la boca para hablar. Antes de que pueda, su rostro se pone sombrío y respira. —Te ves... exactamente cómo pensé que lo harías.

Stiles asiente sombríamente de acuerdo. —Sí. Supongo.

Derek se da vuelta y camina silenciosamente por las escaleras para hacer la cena mientras Stiles y Lydia desempacan sus cosas. Después de unos quince minutos, Stiles oye el golpeteo de pies descalzos unos segundos antes de que Lydia haga presencia en su habitación.

Se ha puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una de las viejas camisetas de lacrosse de Stiles. Stiles le da una sonrisa rápida mientras ella se deja caer en su cama.

Lydia está ocupada enviando mensajes de texto a su madre para decirle que llegaron bien, así que Stiles no siente la necesidad de llenar el silencio. Acaba de comenzar a desempacar sus cosas que no son de vestir cuando oye a Derek llamar por las escaleras que la cena está lista.

Lanza un mensaje de texto a su padre y extiende su mano hacia Lydia instintivamente. Ella la agarra y caminan de la mano por las escaleras hacia el olor que los espera en la mesa del comedor.

Stiles se detiene, accidentalmente tirando de Lydia también.

—¿Qué? —Ella susurra en voz baja, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Derek está usando un delantal. —Stiles resopla.

Lydia mira hacia la cocina y ve a Derek de espaldas a ellos, poniendo algunos platos en el fregadero. Él está, de hecho, vistiendo una monstruosidad verde lima con volantes de delantal.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y tira de la mano de Stiles para obligarlo a volver a caminar. Se sientan a cada lado de la mesa justo cuando Derek se les une desde la cocina.


	12. Something to think about

—No es mucho, pero es comida, —dice Derek con autodesprecio, colocando el plato de vidrio sobre la mesa.

El tentador aroma redirige la atención de Stiles desde el delantal que Derek aún lleva puesto, hasta la comida que Derek ha comenzado a coser para él y Lydia.

—Puedes cocinar —acusa Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente. —¿Cómo es que nunca cocinaste antes?

Lydia le dirige con una mirada no impresionada y lo prueba, sin poder captar un gemido cuando el tenedor golpea su lengua. —Stiles, deja a Derek solo y prueba esto.

Stiles cede, cortando un pedazo del pollo y metiéndolo en su boca con cautela. Sus ojos se abren mientras traga. —Dios mío, esto es increíble.

Derek agacha la cabeza. —Solo pollo a la parmesana, —se las arregla a decir con un sonrojo.

—Derek, en serio, esto es increíble, —insiste Stiles.

El lobo se pavonea ante el elogio y exhala contento.

Terminan su comida en silencio, en su mayoría aún disfrutando de la idea de que están todos juntos.

Durante toda la comida, Stiles siente una agradable sensación de zumbido bajo su piel que está seguro de que es el resultado de estar cerca de Derek. Hace todo lo posible para mantener los latidos de su corazón bajo control, pero si fracasa, Derek no lo menciona.

Lydia le envía una mirada cómplice al comienzo de la cena, pero lo deja solo después de eso.

Derek se levanta para lavar los platos una vez que han terminado, pero Lydia se levanta y comienza a despejar la mesa antes de que pueda. —Tú cocinaste, —le recuerda.

Lydia y Stiles aprovechan esta oportunidad para familiarizarse con la cocina.

Una vez que terminan de lavar los platos, los tres se dirigen a la sala de estar. Derek se sienta en lo que parece ser su asiento favorito: un sillón junto a la ventana.

Está frente al sofá donde Lydia y Stiles se sientan, más cerca de lo que dos amigos suelen elegir, pero es cómodo para ellos.

Aunque Stiles y Lydia han conducido durante dos días y están exhaustos, los tres hablan durante horas.

Hablan de la madre de Lydia y el padre de Stiles. Acerca de Cora, e incluso sobre que Derek haya contactado con Jackson en Inglaterra. Lydia habla sobre Eichen House por primera vez desde que fue liberada.

Stiles le sostiene su mano y en un momento dado, Derek se agacha frente a ella y le agarra la parte posterior de su cuello, lo que provoca que casi se desmaye de alivio.

Derek gruñe cuando Lydia cuenta un incidente en particular que involucra a uno de los enfermeros más crueles, y Stiles tarda un segundo para agradecer una vez más que estén fuera de Beacon Hills.

Lydia rompe a llorar al final de su historia, lo que lleva a Derek a sentarse en su otro lado y abrazarla ligeramente hasta que termine.

Los ojos de Derek y Stiles se encuentran sobre Lydia y ambos sonríen cariñosamente cuando se dan cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida en los brazos de Derek. Derek la levanta y la lleva escaleras abajo, dejándola en la cama antes de reunirse con Stiles en el piso principal.

Stiles espera que Derek regrese a la sala de estar, pero se sorprende cuando se dirige a la cocina. Después de unos minutos, Derek se une a Stiles en el sofá con dos tazas en sus manos.

Él pone una en la mesa de café frente a Stiles y agarra la otra con ambas manos.

Stiles arquea una ceja al lobo, y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que Derek le ha traído leche caliente.

Derek baja la mirada con incertidumbre y susurra: —Es lo que mi madre solía hacerme cuando no podía dormir.

El corazón de Stiles salta, haciendo que Derek mire hacia arriba. Stiles desvía la vista rápidamente y levanta la taza. Toma un sorbo y cierra los ojos felizmente.

—Gracias, Der, —dice, todavía sonriendo.

Abre los ojos y ve a Derek mirándolo con una expresión ilegible en la cara.

—¿Qué?

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Nada. Estoy... feliz de que estés aquí.

Antes de que Stiles pueda responder, Lo interrumpe al saltar sobre su regazo.

Derek se ríe. —A ella le gustas, —comenta mientras Lo lame la cara de Stiles.

Stiles trata de esquivar el ataque de besos, pero se da por vencido con una risa propia. —Bueno, al menos uno de los Hales le gusto de inmediato, ¿verdad?

Derek deja de reírse pero sonríe. —Creo que mi padre lo habría hecho, —su sonrisa se vuelve triste momentáneamente.

Stiles siente un gran orgullo por eso. —¿Pero no a tu madre?, —Pregunta irónicamente.

—Oh, no, —afirma definitivamente Derek. —Ella se parecía mucho a ti. Habría tardado un tiempo encariñarse contigo

Stiles levanta un dedo triunfalmente. —¡Pero ella finalmente lo haría!

Derek asiente. —No tengo ninguna duda.

Stiles deja su taza y rasca a Lo detrás de las orejas. El cachorro gime y da vueltas sobre el regazo de Stiles varias veces antes de desplomarse y cerrar los ojos con un bostezo.

—Bueno, ahora no me puedo mover, —declara, mirando al cachorro dormido en adoración.

Hay un momento en el que Stiles puede ver su futuro con tanta claridad. Con Derek a su lado y Lydia siempre cerca. Él y Derek viven pacíficamente en su cabaña con su perro, escuchando el golpeteo de pequeños pies de hombre lobo corriendo por la planta baja.

El aliento de Stiles se atrapa en su pecho y sus ojos comienzan a brillar solo al pensar en la vida que nunca podrá tener, pero que tan desesperadamente quiere. Sin decir una palabra, Derek deja su taza y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles.

Stiles se inclina hacia Derek, tomando consuelo en su aroma y la fuerza de su abrazo. Sus propias manos nunca dejan la piel de Lo.

Algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, pero él es capaz de mantener su respiración bajo control. Derek no lo suelta hasta que siente que Stiles asiente con la cabeza contra su clavícula.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que provocó eso?, —Le pregunta a Stiles en un susurro.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No. Pero es posible que tengas que soportar que eso suceda algunas veces más en el futuro cercano.

—Ok, —Derek responde simplemente, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre la rodilla de Stiles y dejándola allí.

Stiles se aleja por unos minutos, mirando hacia abajo a Lo. Él es muy consciente del agarre de Derek en su rodilla.

Derek rompe el silencio cómodo. —Yo... he estado, eh, —balbucea antes de aclararse la garganta. —He estado viendo a alguien.

Stiles inicialmente se siente abrumado por lo decepcionado que está al escuchar a Derek decir eso, pero él sacude esos pensamientos para hacer lugar al optimismo solidario que imaginaba que Derek necesita en este momento. —¿Oh?, —Dice en lo que espera sea una forma abierta y acogedora.

Derek asiente, todavía tratando de leer la reacción de Stiles. Si su rostro es una indicación, está fallando. —Sí, hace unos meses. Ha sido realmente útil.

Stiles frunce el ceño ante la palabra. —¿Útil?

—Mucho. Si quieres, puedo ponerte en contacto con ella. —Los ojos de Derek traicionan su vulnerabilidad mientras trata de parecer más seguro de lo que es.

Stiles frunce el ceño, preguntándose dónde está la desconexión, antes de golpearlo. —¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que has estado viendo a un terapeuta?

Derek asiente de nuevo, cejas arrugadas en confusión. —¿Qué pensabas que estaba diciendo? —Saca su mano de la rodilla de Stiles y se rasca la barba.

Stiles intenta retroceder. —No, no, eso es lo que pensé que querías decir. Terapia, definitivamente.

La cara de Derek se suaviza. —No estoy saliendo con nadie, Stiles.

Se miran a los ojos y una mirada pasa entre ellos. Una clase de comprensión de la que Stiles sabe que tendrán que hablar eventualmente.

Pero no ahora.

—Espera, —dice de repente cuando un pensamiento lo golpea. —¿Cómo puedes hablar con un terapeuta? ¿No tienes que editar como todo lo que le dices?

Derek sonríe. —En realidad, encontré a alguien que lo sabe. Ella es una ex emisaria que conocía a mi madre.

—Eso es genial, Derek, —le dice Stiles con seriedad.

El lobo se encoge de hombros. —Solo piensalo, si quieres.

Stiles se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo, no dándose cuenta de cómo la mirada de Derek se dirige a su boca. —Sí. Sí, quizás.

Derek se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira. Se levanta y toma sus tazas vacías, llevándolas a la cocina.

Las orejas de Lo mueven cuando la cerámica golpea el fregadero, y ella baja del regazo de Stiles para pasear tras Derek.

Stiles se pone de pie también, estirándose con un gemido. Está seguro de que debe estar imaginando la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Derek mientras observa el parche de piel revelado por la camisa de Stiles que sube.

Derek se aclara la garganta y se inclina para recoger a Lo. —Te veré en la mañana, Stiles.

—Buenas noches, —responde Stiles, girándose para bajar las escaleras. —Sourwolf, —agrega por encima del hombro, riendo entre dientes cuando oye un gruñido juguetón en respuesta.

Cuando Stiles finalmente se derrumba en la cama, después de enviar mensajes con su padre durante unos minutos, es golpeado con una ola del aroma de Derek.

Sonriendo, Stiles rueda bajo las sábanas hasta que finalmente consigue una posición cómoda.


	13. The happy thing

Se despierta después de una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo con una lengua que le recorre la cara. Stiles parpadea despierto y ve a Lo rebotar hacia arriba y abajo sobre su pecho, jadeando alegremente.

Mira hacia la puerta del dormitorio que está ahora abierta y ve a Derek apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. —Roncas —acusa con una sonrisa.

—No, —Stiles responde, frotándose los ojos y sentándose. Lo se queja de ser desplazado, pero perdona a Stiles inmediatamente cuando comienza a rascarle ociosamente detrás de su oreja.

Todavía medio despierto, Stiles ve a Derek con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta demasiado grande. Él levanta sus cejas y niega con la cabeza. —No puedo olvidar lo bien que te ves.

Derek mira juguetonamente sorprendido mientras espera que las palabras de Stiles lo alcancen.

—Feliz, quiero decir, —se apresura a corregir Stiles, ahora completamente alerta. —No puedo olvidar lo feliz que estás...

Gime y se deja caer en la cama, tirando de las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

Stiles solo emerge cuando escucha el sonido de la risa de Derek. Es un ruido maravilloso y nuevo, y Stiles no quiere oírlo amortiguado debajo de las sabanas.

—Gracias, Stiles, —dice Derek con una sonrisa. —Estoy trabajando en ello. En lo de ser feliz, quiero decir.

Stiles simplemente asiente tontamente, sin palabras hasta que lo recuerda. —Oye, ¿por qué mis almohadas huelen como tú?

Derek deja de sonreír y se sonroja furiosamente. —Oh. Puede que haya cambiado las fundas de las almohadas en tu habitación y la de Lydia con las mías. —Mira hacia abajo y arrastra los pies, lo que Stiles encuentra absolutamente adorable. —Dijiste que mi olor te consoló, así que pensé... no fue nada en realidad, solo una pequeña cosa.

Stiles suspira. —¿Qué hora es?

Derek frunce el ceño brevemente ante el repentino cambio de tema y mira su reloj. —Un poco más allá de las 9 de la mañana

Stiles levantó las cejas. —Derek, dormí durante casi siete horas. Eso no es algo pequeño. Eso es… eso es todo. —Una llamarada de esperanza causó un aumento en su corazón, lo que provocó que la mirada de Derek disparara al pecho de Stiles.

Derek asiente, satisfecho. —Bueno, levántate. Lydia y yo estamos haciendo tortitas.

Lo sigue a Derek escaleras arriba con un suave clic clic clic de garras contra la madera.

Stiles arroja sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se pasa las manos por la cara y por el cabello para despertarse.

Él agarra su teléfono de la mesita de noche y envía un mensaje de texto a su padre.

Stiles (9:07 a.m.): Anoche dormí durante 7 horas.

Se levanta y se acerca a la cómoda, donde la mayor parte de su ropa ya está desempacada. Estremeciéndose ligeramente ahora que está fuera del calor de las sábanas, toma uno de los suéteres de Derek y se lo pone con un par de pantalones de chándal.

Stiles deja que su nariz lo guíe escaleras arriba, siguiendo el aroma del café y el tocino, y encuentra a Lydia mirando furiosa a la sartén.

Derek claramente está tratando de no reírse mientras le muestra de nuevo cómo darle la vuelta a una tortita. —¿Cómo es que no sabes cómo darle la vuelta a una tortita?

Lydia vuelve su mirada hacia él. —Bueno, lo siento, nunca fui invitada a uno de los desayunos dominicales de la familia Hale, Derek.

—Claramente nuestra pérdida, dada su actitud soleada por las mañanas, —responde él, dándole un golpe en el costado.

Lydia intenta no sonreír, agarrando la espátula por el medio y empujando a Derek hacia atrás con el mango.

Stiles se detiene en la parte superior de las escaleras, observando a los dos discutir como hermanos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Su teléfono suena en su bolsillo, haciendo que Lydia levante la mirada y sonría a modo de saludo. Derek, que ya sabía que Stiles estaba ahí, comienza a poner las tortitas deformes y tocino crujiente en un plato para el chico.

Stiles mira hacia su teléfono y ve que su padre ha respondido con un emoji de pulgares hacia arriba y fuegos artificiales de celebración en el fondo del mensaje.

Hace una captura pantalla del mensaje y se lo envía a Cora.

Stiles (9:12 a.m.): ¿Asumo que eres la responsable de enseñarle cómo hacer esto?

Negando con la cabeza, se sienta a la mesa al lado de Derek, escarbando hambriento en la comida.

Se las arregla para comer unas tiras de tocino y aproximadamente un tercio de sus tortitas, todavía no está acostumbrado a tener apetito.

Stiles salta un poco cuando siente que Derek apoya la pierna contra la suya. Derek no levanta la vista de su comida, pero deja su pierna allí, a ras contra Stiles desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.

El corazón de Stiles se salta un latido y está seguro de que Derek puede oírlo. Él mira y ve una pequeña sonrisa.

Lydia se une a ellos en la mesa después de renunciar a hacer la tortita perfecta. Ella tiene masa en el pelo y en la mejilla, pero la expresión de su rostro deja en claro que no debe ser mencionado.

Stiles se sienta y disfruta de la sensación cálida y contenta de su primera tortita de desayuno, aferrándose al frío vaso de zumo de naranja y presionando contra la reconfortante presión de la pierna de Derek.

—Entonces, —dice Derek después de terminar el tocino. —Tengo un par de amigos viniendo a cenar esta noche. —Mira a Lydia y Stiles nerviosamente.

—Oh, vale, —le ofrece Stiles, mirando a Lydia. —Podemos irnos si quieres...

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco mientras Derek resopla suavemente.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, —le asegura Derek. —Me gustaría que los dos estuvieran aquí. Solo quería que lo supierais por si alguno no estaba preparado para eso o algo así.

Stiles suelta su aliento lentamente y considera a Derek. —Ok, —admite finalmente. —Eso debería estar bien.

Después del desayuno, Lydia se abriga y sale para sentarse junto al lago todavía congelado, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas.

Stiles se ríe del mensaje que Cora le envió, que es solo un emoji ángel de un ángel, y pone su teléfono en silencio.

Se levanta cuando Derek lo hace y ayuda a limpiar la mesa y a lavar los platos. Stiles se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras friega los platos. Los agradables pensamientos pronto se convierten en recuerdos de sangre y gritos, y hacen que su felicidad momentánea se convierta en ceniza en su boca mientras pierde el tiempo mirando por la ventana a la nada.

Siente una mano cálida en la parte baja de su espalda y no puede contener un gemido. Derek toma el plato y la esponja de sus manos y lleva a Stiles al sofá, donde ambos se sientan en silencio.

Stiles cierra los ojos y se concentra en respirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca. La mano de Derek todavía está sobre su espalda, y Stiles se sorprende de lo fácil que es controlarse con su toque.


	14. I want to

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?, —Pregunta Derek media hora más tarde.

Stiles sacude la cabeza lentamente. —Nada de qué hablar. Yo solo, a veces empiezo a pensar en cosas y no puedo parar. —Una lágrima perdida escapa de su vista y Stiles se apresura a limpiarla.

La mano de Derek se mueve desde la parte inferior de la espalda hasta los omóplatos, extendiendo los dedos para cubrir la mitad del ancho de la espalda de Stiles. Él comienza a correr sus uñas romas y humanas arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles, lo que hace que Stiles cierre los ojos y se incline hacia el tacto.

Stiles se estremece al sentir algo nuevo desenredarse en sus entrañas. Él lo reconoce como una excitación y se sienta derecho, desplazando la mano de Derek.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto?, —Sugiere antes de poder detenerse.

Las esquinas de la boca de Derek se elevan un momento. Se aclara la garganta y levanta las cejas, invitando claramente a Stiles a continuar hablando.

Stiles se desinfla. —Sí, estoy seguro de que puedes olerlo...—Agacha la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Hey, no, —Derek agarra la mandíbula de Stiles tiernamente, animándolo a mirar hacia arriba. —No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

—Pensarías que ya tendría superado todo el asunto del 'enamoramiento no correspondido', ¿eh? —Stiles se ríe autocríticamente, mordiéndose el labio pero aún no queriendo mirar a Derek a los ojos.

Derek está en silencio por tanto tiempo, que Stiles no puede evitar dejar que sus ojos recorran la cara del hombre. Él se ve aturdido.

Su mano suelta la cara de Stiles y cae inútilmente en su regazo. Sus ojos están ligeramente vidriosos y desenfocados. Derek niega con la cabeza para aclarar su mente y bloquea la mirada con Stiles.

—¿No correspondido?, —Aclara en voz baja.

Stiles asiente, sin atreverse a hablar.

La mano de Derek regresa a la cara de Stiles, esta vez para ahuecar su mandíbula y tirar de él hacia adelante.

Stiles se deja y cierra los ojos solo un segundo antes de que sus labios se encuentren con los de Derek.

Él puede sentir a Derek sonriendo en el beso cuando Stiles deja escapar un pequeño gemido desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

Los labios de Derek son tan suaves que no se puede culpar a Stiles por perderse en ellos. Cuando la lengua de Derek se dispara para golpear la boca de Stiles, casi le permite la entrada.

En cambio, él retrocede con un gemido. No demasiado lejos, sólo lo suficiente para apoyar su frente contra la de Derek.

Stiles le echa un vistazo a Derek y descubre que sus ojos brillan con un llamativo azul. Derek niega con la cabeza un poco y permite perder su brillo. Tomando un momento para acariciar primero la nariz de Stiles con la suya, él se detiene y espera a que Stiles diga algo.

La lengua de Stiles se dirige a sus labios para perseguir el sabor que Derek ha dejado. Se aclara la garganta y respira profundo y calmado.

—No puedo, um… —dice sin saber qué decir.

La cara de Derek se cae y él hace que se ponga de pie. —Oh por supuesto.

Stiles siente una chispa de cariño y se estira para tirar de Derek hacia el sofá. —No, tonto. Quiero. Yo... realmente me gustas, algo así como desde siempre. Yo solo. No estoy en un lugar donde pueda... ¡uf! —Gime de frustración y entierra su cabeza en sus manos.

Derek se desliza más cerca en el sofá para que sus lados estén presionados, pero no hace ningún movimiento para acercarse a Stiles. —Lo entiendo. Después del incendio, me tomó casi un año antes de dejar que alguien que no fuera Laura me tocara. Y otros seis meses después de eso, incluso podría pensar en tener intimidad con alguien.

Stiles sacude la cabeza miserablemente. —Sí, pero eso es diferente. Lo que pasaste... perdiste a toda tu manada.

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Estás tratando de decir que no crees que tienes una razón suficientemente buena para estar dañado?

Stiles está en silencio por el tiempo suficiente como para que Derek sienta la necesidad de ponerse en cuclillas delante de él para expresar su punto.

—Stiles, los últimos dos años de tu vida fueron tu fuego. Has sobrevivido a cosas que nadie más hizo. Se te permite llorar por la vida que querías.

Stiles cae hacia adelante y apoya la cabeza en la clavícula de Derek, absolutamente agotado.

—Apenas tenías dieciséis años cuando esta vida se apoderó de ti. Nunca pediste… toda la muerte y destrucción y monstruos. Pero tampoco retrocediste. Stiles, salvaste muchas vidas, incluida la mía. Y lo hiciste casi a costa de tu propia vida y cordura .

Derek agarra los hombros de Stiles y el chico suelta un gemido amortiguado. Él puede sentir las lágrimas empapando su camisa.

—Todo lo que sientes ahora está justificado; todo el dolor, la tristeza y el alivio. Todo está bien. Ahora puedes descansar.

Se quedan así durante casi una media hora. Stiles deja que sus lágrimas fluyan libremente y se deja sostener.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Derek coloca un suave beso en la frente de Stiles. Stiles se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos. —Simplemente no estoy listo, —admite con tristeza.

Derek asiente. —Está bien. No voy a ninguna parte.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren. —No puedo pedirte que me esperes.

Derek mueve a Stiles hasta que el chico está acostado de lado con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá. —No tienes que preguntar.

Stiles abre su boca, preparado para contrarrestar la declaración de Derek, pero su voz es interrumpida por un enorme bostezo. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse sin su permiso y se da cuenta de lo cansado que está.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado, —advierte vagamente.

Derek se ríe, tirando una manta sobre Stiles. —No pensé que lo estaría.

Stiles se despierta aproximadamente una hora más tarde, sintiéndose sediento y satisfecho. Parpadea despacio y se sienta aturdido, recordando su conversación con Derek como si hubiera sucedido en un sueño.

Se acerca a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Con la sed sofocada, camina hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio y mira hacia el patio trasero.

Hay una pequeña escalera de piedra construida en el suelo que conduce al muelle junto a un gran lago. Justo antes del muelle hay un trozo de hierba con un gran balancín.

Stiles sonríe cuando asimila la vista en el banco. Derek y Lydia están acurrucados debajo de una manta. Los pies de Lydia están metidos debajo de ella mientras se inclina hacia Derek, y Stiles apenas puede distinguir a Derek usando sus piernas para balancearlos lentamente de un lado a otro.

Stiles los deja en su momento y se va en busca de un poco de amor cachorro.

—¿Lo? —Él llama, mirando alrededor del piso principal.

Inmediatamente oye los sonidos de un perro corriendo en la planta baja, y se acerca a la parte superior para encontrarse con ella. Se sienta en la escalera superior y frota la cabeza y las orejas de Lo mientras lo olfatea con entusiasmo.

Stiles se apoya contra la barandilla y respira profundamente. Maravillándose de que es mucho más fácil respirar aquí que en Beacon Hills, Stiles no oye a Derek y Lydia regresar hasta que Lydia toma asiento junto a él.


	15. Holy shit

—Hey, —dice Lydia, colocando una mano en el pelaje de Lo para acariciarla y usando la otra para despeinar el cabello de Stiles.

Ella se desliza hacia él para que estén uno contra el otro y toma una respiración profunda dentro de su nariz, dejando que sus ojos se cierren con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro a través de la exhalación.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír a cambio de lo tranquila que se ve. —Te gusta estar aquí, —dice en voz baja.

Lydia tararea de acuerdo y abre los ojos, ampliando la sonrisa al ver la cara sonriente de Stiles. —A ti también, —acusa, empujándolo con el hombro.

Stiles agacha la cabeza tímidamente y mira a su alrededor para encontrar a Derek.

—Fue a la tienda, —le dice Lydia, interpretando correctamente los motivos de Stiles. —Por alguna razón, está realmente nervioso por esta cena.

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco, pero lo saca de su mente, contento de sentarse con Lydia y Lo por unos minutos más en silencio.

Lydia se levanta y extiende su mano para levantar a Stiles. —Derek nos dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa y miráramos un poco mientras él no estaba. Vamos, —ella asiente hacia las escaleras y toma la mano de Stiles, dejando que Lo los conduzca hacia abajo.

Hacen un breve recorrido por la casa, que termina en la habitación de Derek. Atraídos por el aroma abrumador, Stiles y Lydia se desploman sobre su cama. Lydia se sienta ligeramente y acomoda las almohadas para que esté apoyada contra la cabecera. Stiles arrastra los pies hasta que su cabeza está en el regazo de Lydia.

Una vez que están instalados, Lo se une a ellos y se acurruca en la parte superior de la pierna de Lydia frente a Stiles.

Stiles enciende el televisor que está frente a la cama y los tres se acomodan para ver una película.

Cuando Derek regresa de la tienda, se sorprende un poco de lo silenciosa que está su casa. Se concentra en su audición y se siente aliviado cuando encuentra los latidos de Stiles y Lydia. Están muy juntos, con Lo.

Desempaca la compra y silenciosamente, y se aventura a su habitación para ver qué hacen. Su corazón se acelera cuando los ve dormidos en su cama, acurrucados el uno alrededor del otro.

La mano de Lydia está en el cabello de Stiles, como si se hubiera quedado dormida pasando los dedos por ella. Stiles y Lo están en una posición similar.

Derek apaga la televisión y toma el libro de su mesita de noche. Cruza la habitación silenciosamente y se acomoda en el sillón al otro lado de su habitación, dándole una gran vista del bosque afuera y de sus compañeros durmiendo en su cama.

Solo ha conseguido leer unos pocos capítulos cuando su teléfono suena en su bolsillo, indicando que es hora de que comience la cena.

El zumbido despierta a Lo, cuya agitación despierta a Stiles. Afortunadamente, Lydia sigue siendo felizmente ignorante y continúa durmiendo.

Stiles se sienta lentamente, quitándose el sueño de los ojos. Su mirada se posa en Derek y él sonríe.

Devolviendo la sonrisa, Derek se levanta y agarra una manta del pie de la cama. Cubre a Lydia y extiende su mano para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse de la cama.

Stiles lo toma con gratitud y se levanta, con cuidado de no despertar a Lydia.

Espera que Derek lo suelte una vez que está levantado, pero el hombre simplemente reajusta su mano para que sus dedos estén entrelazados.

Stiles se sonroja y mira hacia donde están unidos. Derek le lanza una sonrisa intíma y tímida y lo lleva a la cocina.

Derek suelta y saca algunas patatas para lavar. Se los entrega a Stiles con un guiño. —Pélalas, ¿quieres?

Momentáneamente aturdido, Stiles extiende sus manos mientras sus ojos se empañan.

—¿Qué? —Derek sonríe pero parece cauteloso ante el cambio en el comportamiento de Stiles.

Sacudiéndose de su estupor, Stiles se humedece los labios. —Nada, eres la persona más sexy que me ha guiñado el ojo, eso es todo.

Derek se ríe, pero se tranquiliza rápidamente. —Es... ¿está bien? Sé que dijimos que no íbamos a apresurarnos, pero...

Stiles sonríe y agarra el pelador de patatas del cajón. —¿Me estás preguntando si está bien si la persona más increíble y sexy que he conocido coquetea conmigo mientras pongo mi vida en orden como para salir con él?

Derek agacha la cabeza, pero no antes de que Stiles vea el rubor que cae debajo de su escote. —Bien, entonces, —dice Derek, levantando la cabeza con un brillo en los ojos.

Stiles deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido falso. —Vas a torturarme, ¿verdad? —Mira a Derek cuando el lobo no responde y ve una mirada de hambre en sus ojos. La mirada del hombre está fija en el cuello expuesto de Stiles.

Derek sacude la cabeza y mira a Stiles con una sonrisa arrogante. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, —dice mientras se acerca a Stiles para agarrar un cuchillo, dejando que su mano roce ligeramente a Stiles.

Haciendo caso omiso de la prisa que siente por el contacto y el aumento en los latidos de su corazón, Stiles intencionadamente aparta la mirada de Derek y comienza a pelar las patatas con una ferocidad decidida que hace reír a Derek.

Después de que el momento haya pasado, Stiles y Derek trabajan juntos en un agradable silencio hasta que Derek se anima.

—¿Tus amigos se acercan?, —Pregunta Stiles, secándose las manos con el paño y cerrando la tapa del guiso.

Derek asiente y desaparece en su habitación para despertar a Lydia.

Stiles espera un golpe antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, inclinándose para darle a Lo un rasguño detrás de las orejas antes de abrirlo.

—Mierda, —susurra en voz baja al ver al visitante.

—Aw, hombre. Ahora le debo diez dólares a Derek , —dice Isaac, lanzando su característica sonrisa de desarme a Stiles. —Dijo que ibas a maldecir cuando me vieras y le dije que cerrarías la puerta en mi cara.

Volviendo a sus sentidos, Stiles sonríe. —Bueno, ¿quién dice que no puedo hacer las dos cosas? —Alardea la mano hacia la puerta y comienza a cerrarla, pero es detenida por Isaac, quien da un paso hacia la entrada, sonriendo salvajemente.

Stiles suelta la puerta y reúne a su viejo amigo en un fuerte abrazo, deleitándose con la sensación de que algo encaja en su lugar.

Se separan solo unos segundos antes de que Stiles oiga un suave jadeo en la puerta de la habitación de Derek, seguido del rápido golpeteo de los pies descalzos de Lydia sobre la madera.

Isaac abre los brazos justo a tiempo para que Lydia se entre en ellos. Él suelta un pequeño ‘oof’ con la fuerza de su abrazo, pero cierra los ojos y sonríe cuando ella se asienta.

—Hey Lydia, —susurra en su cabello.

Stiles sonríe y retrocede, buscando a Derek. Lo encuentra en la puerta de su habitación, mirando el saludo con una sonrisa contenida.

Stiles se mueve para cerrar la puerta una vez que Isaac y Lydia, hablando animadamente, comienzan a caminar más adentro de la casa, pero Derek lo detiene sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Viene uno más, —dice, caminando hacia adelante y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

—¿Quién?, —Pregunta Stiles frunciendo levemente el ceño. —¿Alguien que conozco?

Derek solo asiente y mira hacia el camino de entrada. Stiles puede decir que Derek puede escuchar al visitante, pero Stiles tarda unos segundos en escuchar los pasos.

Cuando el hombre dobla la esquina alrededor de la casa y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, Stiles casi se hunde de alivio.

—Chris, —dice en voz baja, sonriendo y estirando la mano para un breve abrazo. —Es bueno verte, hombre.

Chris sonríe y acaricia a Stiles en la parte posterior amistosamente. Él retrocede y sus ojos buscan en el piso principal con un propósito.

Una vez que sus ojos aterrizan en Lydia, exhala bruscamente, dejando caer su sonrisa. Él mira a Derek con nerviosismo, pero vuelve su atención a Lydia después del asentimiento tranquilizador de Derek.

—Señor ¿Argent? —La suave voz de Lydia la hace parecerse mucho a la chica de 17 años que es cuando ve el padre de su mejor amiga, alguien que pensó que había perdido después de la última vez que se fue de la ciudad.

Chris asiente y da un paso tentativo hacia adelante. Isaac, que había puesto su mano sobre la espalda de Lydia para sostenerla, la empuja suavemente hacia adelante.

Es todo el estímulo que ella necesita. Ella se arroja a los brazos de Chris y se ríe alegremente cuando él la levanta de sus pies en su prisa por devolverle el abrazo con entusiasmo.


	16. People to talk to

  
Stiles se acerca a Isaac y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Realmente me alegro de que estén aquí.

Isaac le ofrece una sonrisa tímida y los guía a la cocina. Derek termina de poner la mesa mientras Isaac crítica el estofado, lo que provoca que Stiles empiece a apedrearlo con trozos de pan.

—Chicos, —Chris advierte con un suspiro, caminando hacia ellos.

Isaac deja caer la mano que sostiene el pan de represalia y sonríe. —Lo siento. —Se une a Lydia y Derek en la mesa, mientras que Chris y Stiles traen bebidas para todos.

—Entonces, me enteré de que has estado pasando por un momento difícil, —dice Chris suavemente, sirviéndose un poco de vino para él y para Derek.

Stiles se congela, aprieta con la mano el agua que acaba de agarrar de la nevera. —Uh, sí, supongo.

Chris, interpretando correctamente la reacción de Stiles, coloca una mano vigorizante sobre el hombro de Stiles. —No tienes que hablar de eso; Solo digo que... tienes gente con quien hablar cuando estés listo.

Stiles mira la cara de Chris y ve algo en ella que lo hace relajarse. Sus hombros se relajan y él asiente aturdido, inspirando profundamente. —Si, gracias.

Chris le lanza una sonrisa sombría, luego abandona el tema por completo.

Cuando Stiles se da vuelta para reunirse con todos en la mesa, lanza una mirada sucia a Lydia e Isaac cuando se da cuenta de que el único lugar que queda abierto está justo al lado de Derek.

Isaac solo ladea la cabeza y levanta las cejas inocentemente. Lydia sonríe y observa deliberadamente la silla vacía.

Afortunadamente, Derek se distrae momentáneamente por el vino que Chris le trajo y no se da cuenta del intercambio. Stiles sabe que a Derek no le importaría, pero aún no está listo para ser tan público acerca de sus sentimientos.

A pesar de ser insoportablemente consciente de su proximidad a Derek toda la noche, Stiles se encuentra disfrutando de la cena. Había estado un poco preocupado por tener tanta gente a su alrededor al mismo tiempo, pero la familiaridad y el sentimiento de la familia y los amigos lo motivan más que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de la cena, Chris y Lydia agarran mantas y se dirigen al balancín en el patio trasero para una charla largamente esperada. Chris parece nervioso, pero Stiles está seguro de que Lydia lo perdonará por irse. Lo que realmente necesita es una familia, así que sabe que lo resolverán.

Derek, Isaac y Stiles se instalan en la sala de estar con Lo acurrucada en el regazo de Isaac.

—A ella le gustas más que a mí, —se queja Derek adorablemente.

—Sí, —responde Isaac odiosamente, riendo abiertamente cuando Derek le gruñe.

Stiles ve el intercambio, sonriendo alegremente junto a Derek en el sofá. —Entonces, espera, ¿eres el vecino molesto por el que Derek sigue quejándose? —Stiles señala a Isaac acusatoriamente.

Isaac pone cara de falso ultraje mientras Derek se ríe. —Sí, porque fue muy agradable escuchar todas las renovaciones que hiciste en este lugar, Derek.

Derek levanta sus manos inocentemente. —Oye, no soy el que canta canciones de los Backstreet Boys a todas horas de la noche a todo pulmón. Honestamente, no sé cómo lo soporta Chris, —responde Derek afablemente.

—¿Chris?

Isaac asiente, rascando a Lo detrás de las orejas. —Sí, vivimos juntos. Él, uh, me adoptó, en realidad. Ya sabes, después de que dejamos Beacon Hills.

—No sabía eso, —dice Stiles, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Isaac en el sillón y Derek.

—Necesitaba terminar la escuela y decidimos que sería más fácil si lo hacía. Así que, sí, ahora soy un Argent. —Isaac se encoge de hombros fácilmente y les sonríe a los dos en el sofá.

Pasan el resto de la noche diciéndose todo lo que se perdieron mientras estaban separados. Isaac evita con mucho cuidado el tema de Scott, ya sea que haya escuchado de su pelea por parte de Derek, o al darse cuenta de que Stiles nunca lo menciona.

Cuando Chris y Lydia reaparecen desde afuera, Lydia se dirige hacia Stiles. Ella se desliza entre él y el brazo del sofá, aprovechando al máximo las seis pulgadas de la habitación. Ella pone sus piernas heladas sobre su regazo y deja que sus pies aterricen en los de Derek.

Stiles envuelve su brazo alrededor de su hombro automáticamente y presiona un rápido beso en la parte superior de su fría cabeza.

Isaac frunce el ceño confundido en la pantalla, mirando a la pareja y Derek con consternación. La expresión se aclara cuando ve a Derek comenzar a frotar un poco de sentimiento en los pies congelados de Lydia.

Stiles le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, claramente sin entender la reacción de Isaac, pero Isaac solo lo rechaza.

—Sí, podríamos habernos quedado un tiempo demasiado largos, —admite Chris riendo, cubriendo con una manta a los tres en el sofá. —Isaac, deberíamos irnos.

Isaac se para y se estira, dejando que sus huesos se sacudan con un estallido.

—Le dije a Lydia que le enseñaría a disparar, —le dice Chris. —¿Está bien si ella se cambia por tu sesión mañana?

—No hay problema, —dice Isaac amablemente, agarrando sus abrigos del estante junto a la puerta principal. —Nos vemos, —él saluda hacia el sofá con un bostezo.

Los tres se hacen eco de un adiós débil y somnoliento. Chris le da unas palmaditas a Stiles en el hombro y coloca una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Lydia casi con reverencia a medida que avanza.

Nadie habla por unos minutos, hasta que Derek suspira. —Ella está helada.

Lydia asiente patéticamente en el pecho de Stiles y gime.

—Bien, —declara Derek, poniéndose de pie y desplazando los pies de Lydia. Ella se queja de la pérdida del calor del hombre lobo hasta que Derek la carga de forma nupcial. —A la gran cama.

Stiles se ríe de la mirada emocionada en la cara de Lydia, pero se queda en el sofá, inseguro de si se supone que debe seguir.

Derek toma la decisión de sus manos. —¿Vienes? —Le pregunta a Stiles con un guiño.

Stiles salta y se dirige hacia ellos, cierra la puerta y apaga la luz detrás de él.

Derek se quita la camisa y los jeans, por lo que Stiles lo sigue. Juntos, ayudan a Lydia a ponerse un par de pantalones deportivos de Derek e ingeniosamente evitan su mirada mientras busca a tientas una de sus camisetas.

Los tres se meten en la cama de Derek, con Derek y Stiles a los lados de una ahora temblorosa Lydia.

Lydia gravita hacia el calor del hombre lobo y se esconde en el pecho de Derek. Él retumba repentinamente, provocando una risa sorprendida de la chica. —Solo estoy comprobando para asegurarme de que sigas siendo receptivo, —se burla de una risa.

Stiles acaricia con su mano el frío hombro de Lydia, tratando de restablecer el flujo sanguíneo. Él salta cuando Lo se une a ellos, y se aleja un poco para permitir que ella se esconda entre él y Lydia.

Derek se inclina con una mano y cubre a los cuatro con las sábanas. En unos pocos minutos, Lydia y Lo están profundamente dormidos.

Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de Derek sobre la cabeza de Lydia y se sorprende por la profundidad de sus sentimientos por este hombre. Se detiene antes de pensar demasiado sobre lo que está a punto de hacer, y se inclina hacia adelante para presionar un suave beso en los labios de Derek.

Derek le devuelve el beso y sonríe cuando Stiles se retira. —Buenas noches, Stiles, —susurra.

—Noches, Derek.


	17. It's an anchor

  
Las próximas dos semanas pasan en una neblina de lo que Stiles califica cautelosamente de satisfacción.

Después de una conversación confusa con Isaac, durante la cual Stiles asegura enfáticamente que no hay nada entre él y Lydia, Stiles comienza a notar que la banshee parece pasar cada vez más tiempo en la casa de Argent.

Cuando Stiles le pregunta a Derek sobre este desarrollo, Derek simplemente cierra los labios y le dice a Stiles que cuando Isaac y Lydia estén listos para hablar de eso, lo harán.

Mientras tanto, Stiles hace todo lo posible por concentrarse en sí mismo. Le toma unos días a Derek convencerlo de que no es egoísta ponerse primero por un tiempo, pero eventualmente él cede y lo intenta.

Y se siente genial.

Stiles se aventura fuera una mañana a fines de abril y descubre que la vista de los árboles que lo rodean no lo hace sentir sofocado como lo había hecho en la Reserva. En cambio, se siente agradablemente constreñido, como si el bosque lo estuviera abrazando.

Se pierde en el balancín hacia atrás, mirando el lago que se derrite lentamente. Derek se une a él justo cuando sus manos comienzan a sentirse entumecidas.

Stiles se encrespa hacia el lado de Derek instintivamente y esconde sus manos debajo de la camisa de Derek, riéndose cuando sus dedos fríos hacen saltar al lobo. —Mmm, cálido, —Stiles tararea, dejando que sus ojos se cierren mientras su cabeza se posa en el hombro de Derek.

Él sabe que Derek puede decir que está despierto por su respiración, por lo que realmente no debería sorprenderse cuando Derek habla unos minutos más tarde. —Stiles, hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

El estómago de Stiles cae ante las palabras.

Sintiendo el cambio repentino en el olor de Stiles, Derek se apresura a tranquilizar al chico. —No, no, no es nada malo, —dice, apretando a Stiles más cerca de él. —Solo quería preguntarte sobre la universidad.

Stiles gime, pero su estómago se desata. Su mente había ido inmediatamente a los peores escenarios, por lo que se enfoca en su respiración hasta que pueda responder sin que su voz tiemble. —En realidad, Lydia y yo solicitamos entrar en la Universidad Estatal de St.Cloud, —admite Stiles con timidez.

Derek soltó una carcajada. —¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo habéis sabido que estaba en Minnesota?

Stiles solo sonríe en respuesta. —Entramos, y tiene un programa de ingeniería bastante bueno. Está a solo una hora de distancia... —se detiene, tratando de obtener una buena lectura de la cara de Derek, retrocediendo un poco.

El lobo guarda un sospechoso silencio, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Stiles hacia el lago. —Ambos se merecen algo mejor que eso, —susurra con voz derrotada unos minutos después.

Stiles desliza sus manos fuera de la camisa de Derek y se pone de pie, estirando la rigidez de sus miembros. Agarra la mano de Derek y lo conduce escaleras arriba hacia la cálida casa.

Se detiene justo dentro de la puerta y se estremece un poco cuando es golpeado con la ráfaga de aire caliente que sale de las rejillas de ventilación a sus pies. Silenciosamente, Stiles guía a Derek hasta el sofá y los acomoda, por lo que se sienta contra el pecho de Derek con las piernas abiertas frente a él.

Derek no pierde el tiempo en envolver sus brazos alrededor del chico protectoramente, apaciguando al lobo dentro de él y tratando de mantener a Stiles abrigado.

—Creo que podríamos hacerlo, —dice Stiles un minuto después. —Ir a una de las universidades más prestigiosas que solicitamos, quiero decir. Ambos entramos en Yale, Lydia entró en el MIT, yo entré en Princeton. No es que no tengamos opciones.

Le resulta más fácil hablar cuando no está mirando la cara de Derek. Él comienza a trazar los dedos de Derek con los suyos, saboreando el hecho de que deja una línea de piel de gallina a su paso.

—Simplemente no sé si valdría la pena, —concluye Stiles en voz baja.

Derek presiona un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles, apretando ligeramente su agarre antes de responder. —Necesitas esto, —adivina, usando la mano Stiles no se detiene para hacer un gesto a todo lo que los rodea.

Stiles cierra sus ojos, sorbiendo cuando una lágrima escapa antes de que pueda detenerla; el alivio de Derek entendiendo lo que está tratando de decir, le quita el aliento. —Sí, —susurra él. —Necesito todo esto. Esto, aquí mismo, —aprieta los brazos de Derek. —Tú, Lydia, Isaac, Chris, todo aquí donde puedo respirar. Creo que si dejara todo esto, estaría perdido de nuevo.

Derek acaricia su nariz contra la mejilla de Stiles, haciendo que el chico gire la cabeza hacia un lado para darle al lobo un mejor acceso a su cuello. Se ríe un poco ante el leve cosquilleo de la barba de Derek, y sonríe cuando Derek acomoda su cara en el costado de su cuello.

—¿Qué te tiene tan loco de repente?, —Se burla Stiles.

Se escucha un sonido de olfateo cuando Derek se frota la barba sobre la piel de Stiles antes de levantar la cabeza por completo. —Es un ancla... lo que describes. La sensación que obtienes de una manada: que te mantendrá conectado a la tierra cuando te sientas perdido; es un ancla.

Stiles sonríe. —Suenas sorprendido.

Derek se encoge de hombros, el movimiento empujando a Stiles momentáneamente. —Simplemente feliz, supongo. Esperaba que encontraras tu ancla, realmente nunca pensé que sería yo mismo… nosotros… la manada, —balbucea.

Inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek, Stiles mira hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Derek. —Probablemente debería haberlo averiguado antes. Solo mandarte un mensaje fue suficiente para sacarme de mi... depresión... después de todo lo que sucedió en Beacon Hills. —Frunce el ceño un poco ante su fraseología, pero está lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que Derek entiende lo que está tratando de decir.

—Mi madre solía decirme que las anclas ayudarían a atarnos cuando nos sentimos perdidos, —dice Derek, su mirada feroz no abandona a Stiles. —Pero también dijo que con el tiempo, nos ayudarían a sentirnos perdidos con menos frecuencia.

Stiles cierra sus ojos y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, esperando que la madre de Derek tenga razón. —Gracias, —dice roncamente. —Por compartir eso. Y por, bueno, todo, —termina sin convicción.

Afortunadamente, Derek lo entiende, y simplemente comienza a mover sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los brazos de Stiles en respuesta.

Stiles pronto se queda dormido bajo las atenciones de Derek, solo para ser despertado aproximadamente media hora más tarde por el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose.


	18. I'm glad

  
Stiles levanta la vista y encuentra a Lydia colgando su abrigo en el gancho junto a la puerta. Ella ve que los dos se ponen cómodos en el sofá y no pierde el tiempo en unirse a ellos, sentados felices a sus pies.

—Entonces, —dice Derek, mirando a Lydia mientras juega con los dedos de Stiles. —¿La Estatal de St.Cloud?

Si Lydia se sorprende por la pregunta de Derek, no lo muestra. —Eso parece, —confirma.

—¿Stiles dijo que entraste en MIT? —Derek se cubrió, tratando de evitar toda inflexión parcial de su voz.

Lydia sonríe, acariciando su espinilla con consuelo. —Si. Y en otra vida, tal vez iría allí. Pero yo solo... no puedo dejar mi...

—¿Manada? —Sugiere Stiles.

—Familia, —Lydia termina en silencio.

Derek se queja, bajo en su garganta. Lydia le lanza una sonrisa de dientes ante la reacción y salta de su asiento. Se toma un segundo para pasar su mano por la cabeza de Derek, recordando lo que sabe sobre el marcado del aroma, antes de saltar a la cocina.

—Oh, no, —gime Stiles. —Es el turno de Lydia de preparar la cena.

Derek asiente con aire sombrío. —Lo que significa que es noche de pizza congelada.

—Callad, o haré pizzas vegetarianas esta vez, —responde Lydia con voz burlona, ya precalentando el horno.

Stiles se pone de pie, estirándose antes de unirse a Lydia en la cocina. Su teléfono suena justo mientras saca las pizzas de su caja. Lydia busca en su bolsillo trasero y coloca su teléfono en el altavoz para que pueda saludar a su padre con las manos libres.

—Hey, papá, estás en altavoz. —Hicieron un trato para hablar cada dos días, pero todavía sonríe cada vez que ve el nombre de su padre en la pantalla.

—Oye, niño, —responde su papá. —¿Derek está cerca?

—Estoy aquí. ¿Está todo bien? —La voz de Derek flota desde la sala de estar, cada vez más fuerte cuando entra a la cocina. Se detiene para tirar un envoltorio de plástico que Stiles logró perder, antes de saltar al mostrador junto al teléfono.

—Oh, sí, todo está bien, —responde John alegremente. —Me pregunto por qué hay un ocupante en forma de Cora en mi casa, desempacando lo que parece ser todas sus posesiones terrenales en la habitación de invitados. —Sus palabras suenan molestas, pero Stiles puede escuchar un toque de humor en su tono.

Derek y Stiles sonríen el uno al otro antes de que Derek responda. —Tendrás que disculparla, Sheriff, fue criada por lobos.

Stiles suelta una carcajada antes de que pueda contenerse, mientras Lydia golpea a Derek en el brazo con una toalla de cocina, apenas conteniendo su propia sonrisa.

—Stiles, tu padre tuvo una hamburguesa con queso anoche, —es la forma en que Cora se une a la conversación.

Stiles abre la boca para regañar a su padre, solo para ser interrumpido por el graznido de indignación de su padre. Él escucha a los dos discutir y algo se instala dentro de él. Él mira a Derek y sabe que esto es algo bueno; Cora cuidará de su padre y su padre cuidará de Cora.

—Bueno, creo que este es un gran acuerdo, —interviene Lydia, interpretando correctamente el intercambio silencioso de Derek y Stiles.

—Aw, demonios, Lydia, ¿tú también?, —Responde John, sonando traicionado.

—Tengo hambre, —interrumpió Cora.

Derek intenta esconder una risa en su mano, y solo tiene un éxito moderado.

Stiles casi puede escuchar a su padre pasándose las manos por la cara. —Ok, bueno, no puedo cocinar.

Cora huffs. —Debería haberme quedado en casa de Scott. La Señora McCall puede cocinar.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?. —Stiles oye a su padre decir que está despeinando la despensa.

—Oh no. Esa mujer me asusta , —responde Cora simplemente.

—¿Y yo no?, —John responde indignado.

—No.

John se ríe sarcásticamente. —Está bien, chico, parece que no tenemos comida. ¿Comida para llevar? O puedo comprar algunos víveres.

—Oh, hola, —dice Cora, marcadamente más emocionada que hace un segundo. —No hago las compras, pero puedo cocinar.

—Ah, así que compro, ¿cocinas?

—Trato.

—Trato.

Stiles gime. —Oh, Dios mío, vosotros dos son insufribles.

Los cinco conversan hasta que John tiene que irse a la tienda y las pizzas de Lydia terminan de hacerse. Cuando cuelgan, parece que otra parte de la vida de Stiles encaja en el lugar que le corresponde.

Es una semana más antes de que Stiles y Lydia finalmente envíen su intención de asistir a la Estatal de St. Cloud. Se las arreglan para abrirse camino en un apartamento fuera del campus para que puedan estar juntos durante la semana. Como la escuela está a solo una hora de distancia, su plan es quedarse en St.Cloud durante la semana y volver a casa los fines de semana.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Lydia le ha hablado a su madre, por lo que reserva algo de tiempo para una llamada telefónica antes de cenar una noche. Derek y Stiles no dicen nada cuando agarra una manta y se dirige fuera para hacer la llamada, pero ambos están secretamente complacidos cuando Lo la sigue.

Derek intenta darle tanta privacidad como puede, sin dejar de estar atento a posibles problemas. Stiles lo ve enviando un mensaje de texto a Isaac, manteniendo al chico a raya hasta que puedan determinar si Lydia necesita algún respaldo.

Stiles mira la pasta cocinarse, esperando cualquier señal de Derek que pueda indicar cómo va la llamada, cuando siente calor, manos fuertes serpentean alrededor de su cintura. Stiles tararea feliz, agarrando los brazos y sosteniéndolos allí.

Derek coloca su cabeza entre los omoplatos de Stiles y espera a que Lydia termine su llamada. Levanta la mirada nuevamente cinco minutos después. Stiles se vuelve en sus brazos y ve al hombre sonriendo. —¿Qué? ¿Fue bien?

Derek asiente y saca su teléfono. Apenas ha terminado de enviar el mensaje antes de que Isaac irrumpa por la puerta principal y salga por la puerta trasera en un borrón. Derek se ríe de su beta antes de volver su atención a Stiles. —Lydia la perdonó. Eso es todo lo que escuché.

Stiles sonríe y se esconde en el abrazo de Derek, contento de quedarse allí hasta que suena el temporizador.

Isaac y Lydia se quedan fuera durante la cena, entonces Stiles empaca las sobras y las pone en la nevera.

Isaac regresa un poco más tarde, cuando Derek y Stiles están a mitad de su novena ronda de ochos locos* (‘NO vamos a jugar hasta que ganes, Stiles’).

—¿Está bien? —Derek pregunta de inmediato, colocando sus cartas y dándole a Isaac toda su atención.

Isaac asiente, sonriendo. —Sí, ella solo necesita su Alfa ahora.

—No es un Alfa, —gruñó Derek, aunque ya se había levantado de su asiento y estaba a medio camino de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa con su novio?, —Pregunta Stiles inocentemente, escondiendo su rostro en sus cartas.

—Nunca dije que era su novio, —Isaac objeta a medias mientras calienta algunas sobras. Él toma el asiento de Derek una vez que su comida está caliente y recoge las cartas olvidadas.

—Bueno, lo que sea que seas, me alegro, —admite Stiles en voz baja, sin mirar a los ojos de su amigo. Él levanta la vista a tiempo para ver que las puntas de las orejas de Isaac se ponen rosadas, pero lo dejan así.


	19. Talk to him

  
El verano viene sobre ellos más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba. Todo el grupo asiste a la graduación de la escuela secundaria de Isaac, animando en voz alta cuando el director le llama por su nombre. El lobo de Derek silba, porque por supuesto lo hace, y Stiles puede ver incluso desde a parte posterior de las gradas que casi se supera la felicidad de Isaac al ver a su familia junta en las gradas.

Isaac no sorprende a nadie cuando elige celebrar su graduación barriendo a Lydia en un beso muy público una vez que los graduados son excusados de la ceremonia. Lydia se sonroja cuando se separan, y no suelta la mano de Isaac durante la fiesta que hacen en la casa de Derek.

Cuando Isaac termina de abrir sus regalos, desaparece al frente por unos segundos, murmurando acerca de tener que recuperar algo del coche. Él regresa con una expresión inusualmente vacilante en su rostro mientras le da un paquete a su padre y a Derek.

Confundido, Chris abre el primero y jadea al ver un gorro de graduación extra con las iniciales AA bordadas en la parte superior. Derek abre su paquete y encuentra dos gorras, una marcada como VB, y la otra, ER.

Chris abraza a Isaac bruscamente, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras se aleja. Derek agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Isaac y deja que sus lágrimas caigan más libremente.

Deciden exhibir las gorras en la casa de Derek, ya que es la casa oficial de la manada. Stiles no está seguro de cuál de ellos lo hace, pero las gorras están reverentemente montadas en la puerta de entrada menos de un día después.

Lo mejor del verano es que las temperaturas finalmente han subido lo suficiente como para que la manada disfrute del lago. Lo no es un perro de agua, pero vagabundea hasta el muelle la mayoría de los días. La mayoría de las veces, los miembros más jóvenes de la manada se pueden encontrar junto al agua.

Derek y Chris trabajan juntos para instalar una balsa a unos seis metros del muelle, a Stiles le gusta bañarse y sentarse a contemplar la salida del sol sobre el lago los días en que no puede dormir.

Algunos de esos días, termina en la cama de Derek; otros días, en la de Lydia. Las noches de insomnio son cada vez menos a medida que pasan los meses, con cada día que pasa Stiles se siente más estable que nunca, y confía cada vez más en su decisión de asistir a la escuela cercana, al igual que Lydia.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Stiles se da cuenta de que solo le queda un mes antes de comenzar la universidad.

Está acostado en el muelle con Lydia bronceándose a su lado cuando se le ocurre la idea. Se incorpora con un sobresalto, desplazando a Lo, que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la espinilla de Stiles.

—¿Stiles? —Viene la voz soñolienta de Lydia, girándose sobre su toalla y protegiéndose la cara del sol mientras trata de tener una mejor visión de él. —¿Qué pasa?

—Uh, —balbucea elocuentemente. —Nos vamos en un mes.

Lydia se sienta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Se desliza hasta el borde del muelle y pone sus pies en el agua, dejándolos colgando sobre el muelle. Ella mira a Stiles y acaricia el espacio junto a ella expectante.

Stiles sonríe aún en contra de su voluntad y se une a Lydia. Él deja que sus pies bajen al agua fresca y se inclina hacia Lydia.

—No nos iremos, Stiles, —dice, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza por su hombro. —Realmente no. Regresaremos todos los fines de semana, y solo estaremos a una hora de distancia.

Stiles resopla. —Sí, y estoy seguro de que Isaac se quedará con nosotros tanto como con Chris. —Deja caer la cabeza con un gemido falso. —Oh, voy a ser desterrado de mi propio apartamento, ¿no?

Lydia se ríe, un sonido maravilloso que Stiles está tan feliz de escuchar a menudo estos días. —Sí, como que Derek tampoco te visitará.

Stiles traga convulsivamente, aclarando su garganta un par de veces antes de responder vacilantemente. —Bueno, seguro que lo hará, pero no lo haremos… quiero decir, no lo haremos.

—Lo sé, —Lydia lo interrumpe amablemente. —Lo entiendo, Stiles, no te preocupes. —Le palmea el brazo con consuelo.

—No va a esperar por siempre, lo sé. Y ha sido tan bueno haciendo las cosas a mi ritmo. —Stiles entierra su cabeza en sus manos. —Gah, siento que le estoy dando falsas esperanzas, jugando caliente y frío. Quiero decir, nos quedaremos días sin hacer nada, y luego tengo ganas de atraparlo y besarlo. Y él me deja, ¿sabes?

Levanta la vista y encuentra a Lydia mirándolo especulativamente. —¿Has dicho algo de esto a él? Porque te garantizo que no cree que lo estés dando falsas esperanzas

Stiles abre la boca para discutir, pero se detiene cuando Lydia levanta la mano.

—Hablale. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

Stiles hace una mueca, pero cede. Se sientan en el borde del muelle, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la cálida brisa de verano. Lydia abraza a Lo, que se ha sentado en su regazo para tomar una siesta, y observa la dorada luz del sol reflejándose en la resplandeciente superficie del agua. Cuando el sol comienza a ponerse sobre el lago, Stiles estira sus brazos hacia el cielo oscuro antes de retirarse del muelle y ofrecer una mano a Lydia.

Él ya puede decir que esta será una noche de Stiles-no puede dormir solo, por lo que no se pone la farsa de ir a su habitación después de la cena. En cambio, se quita los vaqueros y los calcetines y se sube a la gran cama en la habitación de Derek.

Lo lo sigue, agitando la cola, y salta a la cama detrás de él.

Stiles puede escuchar a Derek y Lydia charlar un rato en la sala de estar, y comienza a quedarse dormido. Despierta de su medio sueño un poco más tarde cuando Derek cierra la puerta de su habitación y apaga las luces.

Echó un vistazo amplio a Stiles, rogando y riendo —Soy la cuchara pequeña esta noche, ¿no?

Stiles asiente y trata de no sonreír demasiado, con el pecho caliente y a flote al pensar en Derek conociendo tan bien sus expresiones silenciosas. Derek termina de prepararse para la cama y se sube al lado de Stiles, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda al hombre más joven.

Stiles no pierde el tiempo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. A pesar de los pensamientos tumultuosos que corrieron por su cabeza todo el día, Stiles se queda dormido en minutos.


	20. Don't provoke him

  
—Derek, hay un hombre lobo en una de mis clases, —insiste Stiles alrededor de una semana en su primer semestre en la Estatal de St. Cloud. —Y prácticamente puedo oírte girar los ojos por el teléfono, —se burla.

Derek se ríe. —Stiles, ¿estás seguro? No hay manadas activas en el área, y generalmente cuando un hombre lobo sale del estado para ir a la universidad, van a algún lugar con una manada local para que no estén solos. No tendría sentido que un solo hombre lobo esté allí ahora.

Stiles arroja la mano que no sostiene el teléfono en el aire. Él se derrumba en el único sofá en la sala de estar de su apartamento compartido con Lydia. —No sé de eso para decírtelo. Estoy seguro de que al menos es sobrenatural. Se sentó en la parte posterior del salón de clases, se estremeció ante cada ruido fuerte, y estornudó cuando una niña a tres filas frente a él volvió a echarse perfume en el medio de la conferencia.

Derek lo considera por unos segundos, dejando Stiles estofado mientras tanto. —Bueno, no lo provoques, —finalmente advierte. —Estaré allí para visitarlos en unos días; Lo veré luego.

—Ok, —admite Stiles fácilmente. —Ahora dime cómo estás sobreviviendo por tu cuenta conmigo y Lydia fuera. ¿Estás bien?, —Pregunta Stiles con fingida preocupación.

—Stiles, sabes que viví solo antes de que los dos invadieran mi casa.

Discuten de un lado a otro durante otros veinte minutos, hasta que la ansiedad que Stiles siente por el lobo desconocido desaparezca.

Entonces Stiles, siendo Stiles, hace lo más parecido a Stiles imaginable. Él provoca al hombre lobo.

Stiles hace su investigación antes de formular un plan. Él es capaz de averiguar el nombre del chico y el horario del curso, pero Internet es frustrantemente inútil más allá de eso. El tipo ni siquiera tiene cuentas en las redes sociales.

Antes de la clase esa mañana, Stiles se pone una de las camisetas que le robó a Derek y que huele a él.

Entra en la sala de conferencias y toma asiento en la parte posterior, por lo que solo hay una silla que lo separa de Anthony. Ve que la espalda de Anthony se pone rígida después de tomar un gran aliento. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan y él mira hacia otro lado, como para ocultar sus ojos brillando ante el olor de un nuevo hombre lobo.

Stiles sabe que nada de esto es una prueba, por lo que comienza a cantar en voz baja una canción de Kelly Clarkson, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo los oídos sobrenaturales puedan escucharlo.

Ocasiona una mirada bajo sus pestañas a Anthony y se sorprende al ver que no solo puede oír a Stiles, sino que parece que está luchando por obtener el control de su lobo. Stiles puede ver las marcas de garras en los apoyabrazos entre los asientos, mucho más de lo que se podría haber hecho durante este período de clase.

Una oleada de simpatía atraviesa a Stiles y, sin pensarlo, dispara su mano para agarrar una de las de Anthony.

Anthony responde instintivamente, levantando su palma y agarrando la mano de Stiles. Todavía respira profundo, pero puede concentrar toda su ansiedad en sus manos unidas.

Él aprieta un poco demasiado fuerte, provocando un siseo de Stiles. La cabeza de Anthony se dispara y Stiles puede ver su boca, '¿humano?'

Stiles asiente y se desliza subrepticiamente en la silla que los había estado separando. Inspira y exhala exageradamente, gesticulando para que Anthony haga lo mismo.

Se pierden toda la lectura, pero dado que es esencialmente una clase de la universidad que te enseña cómo tomar clases en la universidad, Stiles cree que estarán bien.

La sala de conferencias se vacía, dejando a Stiles todavía sosteniendo la mano de Anthony en la parte de atrás.

—Tú… —Anthony parece no tener palabras, así que Stiles solo asiente.

—Está bien, amigo. Vamos a sacarte de aquí. No me puedo imaginar como huele con todos nosotros aquí como sardinas enlatadas. —Stiles se para, dejando que Anthony le sostenga la mano.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la clase, Anthony se relaja mientras se ríe. —No, —él está de acuerdo. —Huele horrible aquí.

Cuando Anthony finalmente se levanta, Stiles lo mira bien. No es tan bajo como Lydia, pero está cerca. Su piel es pálida contra su cabello castaño oscuro y parece que no ha tenido una buena comida en semanas.

—¿Eres un omega?, —Suelta Stiles. Inmediatamente siente la vergüenza que se extiende por su rostro al ver a Anthony sorprendido por la pregunta. —Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho, eso es grosero. No tienes que responder eso, Anthony, en serio, lo siento.

Pero Anthony solo niega con la cabeza. —Está bien. No, no lo soy. —Dirige sus ojos a Stiles, revelando que son de color oro, beta. —Y puedes llamarme Tony.

Stiles asiente, sin saber cómo proceder. Así que se encoge de hombros y lleva a Tony fuera de la sala de conferencias, al patio.

—¿Por qué hueles a lobo? —Tony le pregunta en voz baja, soltando la mano de Stiles mientras toma una bocanada de aire fresco.

—Soy parte de una manada. La camisa, pertenece a mi... mi Derek, —Stiles termina sin convicción. —Él es un lobo. Una especie de nuestro Alfa

Tony asiente, aunque sus ojos traicionan su confusión. Stiles se ríe. —Vamos, hay un restaurante al otro lado de la calle. Déjame invitarte a almorzar y te contaré todo sobre nuestro amigable manada de juguetes inadaptados.

Para cuando Stiles termina de contarle a Tony sobre los kanimas, los cazadores, los bezerkers y las quimeras, los ojos de Tony son tan amplios como platos. Stiles deja de lado la parte sobre el Nogitsune, no está listo para hablar sobre ese capítulo de la historia y menos con un extraño. Y obviamente él no menciona a Donovan.

—Así que sí, Lyds y yo tratamos de salir de allí y vinimos a vivir con Derek tan pronto como pudimos. —Stiles solo se siente un poco culpable por acercarse a la mesa para robar una de las rizadas papas fritas de Tony; el chico solo comió la mitad de su hamburguesa y pasó los últimos minutos empujando las papas fritas en su plato.

Tony se aclara la garganta. —Entonces... ¿quieres decirme que eres EL Stiles? ¿Stiles Stilinski?

La respuesta de Stiles queda atrapada en su garganta. Toma un gran trago de agua antes de poder responder. —¿Has oído hablar de mí?

Tony asiente enfáticamente. —Mi abuelo habla de ti todo el tiempo. Eres el humano de California. El que corre con los lobos. Tú... —él baja su voz y se inclina hacia adelante. —Has venciste un Nogitsune.

Stiles baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a hablar. —Sí, —confirma en un falso tono no afectado que está seguro de que no está engañando a nadie. —Pero esa victoria en particular no llegó sin sus consecuencias, —dice con amargura.

Afortunadamente, Tony no empuja.

—Bien, ¿y tú?, —Pregunta Stiles en un intento de desviar la atención de sí mismo.

Stiles no tiene que ser un lobo para saber que el olor de Tony se agria de pena por la pregunta. —Fueron cazadores, —dice en voz baja. —Solíamos ser una manada bastante grande. Vivimos aproximadamente a media hora de aquí.

Levanta la vista y Stiles asiente con la cabeza para continuar.

—Hace tres años, había un grupo de cazadores que pasaban por nuestro territorio. No nos iban a hacer nada porque no le hicimos daño a nadie. Pero luego se enteraron de que uno de sus amigos cazadores fue asesinado por un omega salvaje en Florida y simplemente se volvieron locos. —Tony ve los ojos vidriosos mientras recuerda el incidente.

—Mi madre era el Alfa. Mi padre y dos de mis tíos eran betas. Mi primo era humano. Luego estaba mi abuelo, pero eso fue todo. —Tony olfatea y toma un sorbo de agua para darse un descanso.

—El abuelo me había llevado a pescar el fin de semana, así que no estábamos en casa. Uno por uno, sentimos que los lazos de la manada se rompían. Estábamos atrapados en el medio del lago cuando los ojos del abuelo se pusieron rojos. Para cuando llegamos a casa, todos habían muerto y los cazadores habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. —La voz de Tony se vuelve más silenciosa a lo largo de su historia, y al final es apenas audible.

Stiles se extiende sobre la mesa y levanta su palma de la mano, ofreciéndola a Tony. Después de secarse los ojos, Tony lo toma y espera unos minutos mientras se sientan en silencio.

Con su otra mano, Stiles llama a Derek.

—Has provocado al hombre lobo, ¿no?, —Pregunta Derek después de recoger al primer tono.

—Mhm.

—Voy en camino.


	21. I belong to the Hale pack

  
Después de que Derek cuelga, Stiles aprieta la mano de Tony y se reclina en su regazo. —¿Quieres llamar a tu abuelo?, —Pregunta amablemente.

Tony usa el dorso de su mano para limpiarse los ojos otra vez y toma una respiración profunda y estabilizadora. Sin decir palabra, busca en su bolsillo y llama a su Alfa.

Tienen una conversación tranquila, pero apresurada. Stiles hace su mejor esfuerzo para no escuchar, pero están sentados tan cerca que es difícil no hacerlo.

—Él estará aquí pronto, —le dice a Stiles, algo innecesariamente.

Se sientan en su puesto, hablando ocasionalmente, hasta que suena la campana en el frente del restaurante para anunciar una nueva llegada. Stiles ve los hombros de Tony caer en resignación y él sabe de inmediato que es su abuelo quien ha llegado.

Stiles se desliza fuera de la cabina y se da la vuelta para saludar al hombre. Le ofrece al lobo su mano para sacudirlo en un intento de parecer no amenazante.

Después de mirar a Stiles hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el Alfa toma su mano ofrecida.

—Mi nombre es Stiles, señor. Voy a la escuela con Tony. —Espera hasta que el hombre esté sentado junto a Tony para volver a su asiento.

—Sé quién es usted, Sr. Stilinski. Mi nombre es Byron. —Deja que sus ojos parpadeen en rojo por unos segundos antes de permitirles volver nuevamente a un marrón suave.

Lo primero que sorprende a Stiles sobre Byron es lo cansado que se ve. Su cabello es del mismo color marrón oscuro que el de Tony y su piel es igual de pálida. Al igual que el chico, Byron parece que no ha tenido una comida decente en semanas.

Stiles asiente con respeto. —Puede llamarme Stiles. Me disculpo por cualquier estrés que pueda haber causado a usted o a Tony. No me había dado cuenta de eso.. no me había dado cuenta, —se calla.

—Pensé que vivías en California, —Byron comienza frunciendo el ceño. —¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? ¿Se reubicó la manada de McCall?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta e intentó no encogerse ante la mención de la manada de Scott. —Me mudé aquí hace varios meses. Ya no soy un miembro de la manada de McCall. Ahora pertenezco a la manada Hale.

Los ojos de Byron se ensanchan ante la declaración. —Solo conozco a tres Hales vivos, y que yo sepa, ninguno de ellos es Alfas.

—Eso es verdad, —viene una voz detrás de Byron y Tony.

Stiles levanta la vista y sonríe cuando ve a Lydia. Él se desliza en su asiento y le permite deslizarse a su lado.

Byron mira entre Lydia y Stiles sospechosamente, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por haber sido sorprendido por la llegada de Lydia.

Lydia continúa como si nada hubiera pasado. —Peter y Cora Hale no son Alfas. Tampoco lo es Derek, aunque es solo porque renunció a su poder alfa para salvar la vida de Cora cuando fue gravemente herida por la Manada Alfa

Byron parece impresionado, pero no dice nada.

Stiles empuja a Lydia y mira a Byron y a Tony deliberadamente. —Oh, —suspira. —Soy Lydia Martin; También soy parte de la manada Hale.

Tony sonríe y se vuelve hacia su abuelo. —¡Esta es la Banshee de la que me hablaste! —Ve las miradas sorprendidas en los rostros de Lydia y Stiles y se explaya brevemente. —El abuelo se empeña en saber todo lo que pueda sobre otras manadas sobrenaturales.

—¿Y por qué es eso?, —Pregunta Lydia con agudeza, con un brillo en el ojo que lleva a Stiles a creer que sabe exactamente por qué.

—Eso no tiene que ver nada con el tema, —responde Byron en breve, cerrando el tema para un debate posterior.

Los cuatro conversan durante aproximadamente media hora, Stiles incluso provoca una risa de Byron en un punto, hasta que llegan Derek e Isaac.

Stiles sonríe cuando se da cuenta del desaliñado estado de Derek. Para un extraño, se ve perfectamente calmado, pero Stiles puede ver que sus ojos son un poco más anchos de lo normal y su cabello parece haber sido levantado durante la última hora que estuvieron en el coche.

Lydia se pone de pie, sabiendo que Derek querrá sentarse entre ellos en el banco. Ella inclina su cabeza sin palabras para permitirle a Derek pasar su mano sobre su mejilla y su garganta; Ha pasado casi una semana desde que la última vez que la marcó con su olor.

Isaac toma una silla de una mesa cercana y la arrastra hasta el final de su cabina, presionando un breve beso en los labios de Lydia antes de sentarse.

Lydia se ríe por lo bajo cuando ve que Derek ha puesto a Stiles casi en su regazo. Ella se sienta y hace las presentaciones necesarias.

—Derek Hale, —Byron saluda con la inclinación de la cabeza. —No conocía a tu madre, pero tuve el honor de conocer a tu padre varias veces.

Derek se sienta derecho sobre eso, apretando su agarre en el hombro de Stiles. —¿Lo hizo?, —Pregunta, desvió temporalmente.

Byron asiente. —Su familia estaba buscando comprar una propiedad no lejos de aquí. Robert nos visitó varias veces durante el proceso, pero él y su madre finalmente decidieron no comprar la tierra en nuestro territorio.

Cuando Derek parece demasiado aturdido para hablar, Byron continúa gentilmente. —Eras muy joven en ese momento, tal vez tendrías s tres o cuatro. Recuerdo que durante una visita, tu padre salió de una reunión con nuestro Alfa, mi hija, de manera abrupta. Aparentemente, te negaste a irte a dormir sin que tu padre te cantara. —Byron frunce el ceño ligeramente como si tratara de recordar más. —Fue una canción de los Beatles si no recuerdo mal.

—Eleanor Rigby, —dice roncamente Derek. Se aclara la garganta, pero sus ojos permanecen vidriosos y lejanos. —Era la única canción de la que podía recordar toda la letra, y él no sabía ninguna canción de cuna. Yo... lo había olvidado...

Byron junta sus manos y las pone sobre la mesa. Tony mira a su abuelo con incertidumbre y se queda en silencio.

—Derek, —le dice Lydia en voz baja.

Derek niega con la cabeza, sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar. —Gracias, Alfa Helms.

Byron sonríe cortésmente. —Por favor, llámame Byron.

—Byron, —repite Derek. —Primero, permítanme pedir disculpas. No me di cuenta de que había una manada tan cerca de este campus; Naturalmente, habría solicitado una reunión contigo antes de enviar a mis compañeros de manada a tu territorio para ir a la univesidad.

Byron levanta una mano para detenerlo. —No hay disculpa necesaria, Derek. No hay muchos que sepan que la manada de Helms todavía existe, por pequeños que seamos, —añade con un guiño a Tony.

Tony sonríe, pero se vuelve amargo cuando sus pensamientos, sin duda, recuerdan a los miembros de su familia perdidos.

—Además, —continúa rápidamente. —Su manada no tiene un Alfa para haber solicitado la reunión.

Derek asiente, concediendo el punto. —Eso es verdad; no tenemos un Alfa.

—Debo decir, —dice Byron con cautela. —Su manada parece bastante bien ajustada, considerando que no hay una jerarquía visible. ¿No deseas convertirte en alfa?

Derek se enfurece ante la pregunta, pero respira profundamente y agarra la mano de Stiles para calmarse antes de responder. —Es... mejor que yo no.

—Me resulta difícil de creer, —Byron lo intenta de nuevo. —Como yo lo entiendo, dejaste tu poder Alfa para salvar a tu hermana, ¿es así?

—Bueno, sí, —Derek está de acuerdo a regañadientes. —Pero antes de eso, yo...

—Estaba enfrentando un conjunto de circunstancias imposibles, —interrumpe Stiles ferozmente. —Circunstancias que requerían que hicieras cosas como un Alfa que nunca tendrías si hubieras tenido la opción. —Stiles se inclina hacia delante para susurrarle al oído, sin importarle que los lobos en la mesa lo oigan de todos modos. —Eres un buen hombre, por favor recuerda eso.

Los ojos de Derek se cierran por un segundo antes de abrirlos y mira hacia su regazo. Él recupera la compostura y se encuentra con los ojos de Byron. —En cualquier caso, no, no tenemos un Alfa.

La mirada perspicaz de Byron se desplaza sobre Stiles, Isaac y Lydia antes de aterrizar sobre Derek. Hay un silencio palpable en la mesa mientras todos esperan a que Byron hable.

—Muy bien. Dado que parece que al menos Tony y Stiles continuarán superponiéndose en su trabajo de curso, propongo que nuestras dos manadas se conozcan entre sí. Reconozco que me hace sentir un poco mejor sabiendo que Tony tendrá a alguien cercano que esté familiarizado con lo sobrenatural.

Derek respira aliviado. —Me hace sentir mejor también, sabiendo que hay otros más cercanos que yo a Stiles y Lydia mientras están en la universidad.

—Impresionante, —interviene Isaac, aplaudiendo y frotándolos. —¿Quién está hambriento?


	22. Are you sure?

  
Se separaron amistosamente una hora más tarde. Byron y Derek intercambian números telefónicos, al igual que Stiles, Lydia y Tony. Tan pronto como Derek, Stiles, Isaac y Lydia vuelven al apartamento de Stiles y Lydia, Derek no pierde el tiempo en guiar a Stiles al sofá.

Stiles deja que lo mangoneen para que se recueste con el cuerpo de Derek completamente cubierto sobre él.

Isaac lleva a Lydia a su habitación para hacer una pequeña marca de olor en privado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?, —Pregunta Stiles, ligeramente ahogado. Su mano izquierda está cardando a través del cabello de Derek mientras su derecha está frotando círculos suaves en la espalda del hombre.

Él puede sentir a Derek poniendo mala cara contra su clavícula. —Aún no.

Stiles sonríe e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Derek acceso completo para frotar su rostro por toda la suave columna de su garganta.

Derek gruñe por lo bajo mientras hace eso. —Estás usando mi camisa, —dice después de varios minutos, una vez que finalmente está contento de que Stiles huela más como la manada que a Byron o a Tony.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, levantándose y sentándose. Derek lo acompaña fácilmente, pero envuelve su brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles cuando están en posición vertical. Stiles se inclina hacia el lobo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura a cambio.

—¿Hiciste eso para provocar a Tony?, —Pregunta Derek, sonando claramente disgustado.

Stiles asiente en el pecho de Derek. Derek refunfuña y sacude la cabeza, presionando un beso en el pelo de Stiles. —No me gusta que tomes riesgos así.

—Lo sé, —susurra Stiles. —Lo siento. Pero parece que todo está saliendo bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, esta vez. Tuviste suerte, —gruñe Derek a regañadientes. —Aunque será bueno tener aliados.

—Amigos, Derek, —Stiles lo corrige suavemente, retrocediendo para mirarlo a la cara. —En tiempos de paz, simplemente se los llama amigos.

La cara de Derek se suaviza por el ceño fruncido que había estado usando mientras consideraba las palabras de Stiles. Finalmente, las comisuras de su boca se mueven hacia arriba.

Derek toma una respiración profunda y baja la cabeza lentamente, dándole a Stiles la oportunidad de alejarse. Stiles se acerca más en su lugar, encontrando a Derek a mitad de camino.

Este beso se siente diferente a los demás; menos esperanzado y más estable. Stiles gruñe en la boca de Derek y los acomoda de modo que está a horcajadas sobre las piernas del hombre.

Él profundiza el beso, pasa sus manos por el cabello de Derek y lo agarra con fuerza.

Derek responde plantando una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y la otra debajo de su muslo.

Stiles se queja en lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la lengua de Derek sale vacilante de su boca. Él abre la suya en respuesta y se hunde contra el pecho de Derek como si las cuerdas que lo sostenían en posición vertical hubieran sido cortadas.

Derek gruñe posesivamente, perdiéndose en Stiles. Continúan besándose ferozmente, salvajes y desinhibidos, hasta que Stiles tiene que retroceder para respirar.

—Eso fue... diferente, —jadea contra la boca de Derek.

Derek tiene los ojos vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas mientras asiente tontamente. —¿De forma mala?, —Pregunta mientras comienza a volver en sí mismo.

Stiles sacude su cabeza enfáticamente antes de presionar un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz de Derek. —No, definitivamente no está mal.

Él se inclina hacia atrás fuera del espacio de Derek, respirando pesadamente. Se toma un segundo para recomponerse antes de situarse, de modo que se enfrenta a Derek con unas pocas pulgadas entre sus piernas. —¿Recuerdas... cuando me trajiste a una de tus sesiones de terapia en junio?, —Pregunta Stiles vacilante.

Derek asiente, frunciendo el ceño ante el repentino cambio de tema. —Me dijiste que podías ver lo mucho que mi terapeuta me estaba ayudando, pero ya que había muchos otros cambios que se están realizando en tu vida -terminar la secundaria, mudarnos, la elección de una universidad- que quería ver si los cambios de estilo de vida me ayudarían a comenzar a sanar antes de continuar con la terapia tú mismo.

Stiles alaba las palabras. Traga gruesamente antes de lanzarse encima de Derek otra vez. Derek resopló, sorprendido, pero atrapó a Stiles fácilmente.

Entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Derek y se queda allí por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar cómo se siente.

Los brazos de Derek se envuelven alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y lo mantienen allí. Frota su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Stiles, de ida y vuelta hasta que Stiles puede hablar de nuevo.

—Eso es casi exactamente lo que dije, —se las arregla Stiles, su cara amortiguada por el pecho de Derek. —No puedo creer que hayas recordado todo eso.

Derek presiona un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. —Recuerdo todo lo que dices, —responde, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo admitir.

Stiles suelta una respiración áspera. —Wow, estás haciendo esto mucho más fácil. —Se sienta de nuevo y se encuentra con los ojos de Derek. —Entonces, ¿sabes cómo has sido completamente increíble sobre no presionarme, ayudarme y esperar hasta que esté listo para comenzar una relación contigo?

Derek sonríe. —Me suena, sí.

—Bueno, iba a esperar hasta que lo visitaras la próxima semana para preguntarte esto. —Stiles traga saliva audiblemente. —Pero me preguntaba si querrías ir a cenar conmigo. Como una cita, —aclara de inmediato.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Derek es cegadora. Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas y su nariz se arruga adorablemente. —Stiles, ¿estás seguro?, —Pregunta sin disminuir la sonrisa ni un poco.

Stiles, quien no tiene más remedio que sonreír a cambio al ver la alegría desenfrenada de Derek, solo puede asentir vigorosamente.

Se besan perezosamente pero con entusiasmo por un rato hasta que se sobresaltan por el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

—¿Cuándo se marcharon? —Pregunta Stiles, inclinando la cabeza confundido al ver a Isaac y Lydia entrando a la casa.

Isaac solo se ríe de los dos y se dirige a la cocina para descargar los comestibles que compraron.

—Hace unos veinte minutos, —ofrece Lydia, tocando los pies de Derek. Él se sienta y los mete debajo de sí mismo, dejando a Lydia sitió en el sofá para que pueda sentarse. —Estaban un poco absortos así que le di a Isaac un rápido recorrido por el campus y luego compramos algunas cosas para la cena.

—Deberías ver la forma en que la gente en el campus la mira, —les dice Isaac desde la cocina, con la voz llena de orgullo. —Es como la escuela secundaria, excepto por más admiración que miedo.

Lydia se pasa el pelo por el hombro, pareciendo complacida.

Stiles se ríe mientras se acomoda, por lo que está bajo el brazo de Derek. —Sí, Lyds es definitivamente la persona más inteligente aquí, y eso incluye a algunos de los profesores.

Se pavonea ante los elogios y enciende el televisor. Isaac se les une después de guardar los alimentos y los cuatro se acomodan para ver una película antigua.

Después de la película, Lydia presiona un rápido beso en los labios de Isaac y se pone de pie con una floritura. —Está bien, Derek, vámonos.

Es un testimonio de su relación que Derek simplemente acepta su mano y la sigue por la puerta principal sin decir ni una palabra de a dónde van.


	23. You're on

  
Stiles sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa y se levanta también, estirando sus huesos doloridos. —¿Quieres ayuda con la cena?, —Le pregunta a Isaac, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

—¿Pensé que estabas saliendo con Derek esta noche? —Isaac responde con ironía, dirigiéndose hacia la nevera.

—Lo estoy, pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudar, ¡oye! —Stiles señala con un dedo acusador al beta mientras ríe. —¡Espiando!

Isaac se encoge de hombros, despreocupado, y le lanza a Stiles una sonrisa genuina. —Solo estaba revisando para ver si la costa estaba despejada antes de que Lydia y yo saliéramos de su habitación. No quise escuchar a escondidas, pero estoy muy feliz por ti, hombre.

Stiles se sonroja un poco y agacha la cabeza. Se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro a Isaac antes de centrar su atención en la comida que está sobre el mostrador, desesperado por una distracción de su conversación.

—Espera, —dice de repente, unos diez minutos después. Deja caer el cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar las cebollas y mira a Isaac con los ojos muy abiertos. —Voy a tener una cita con Derek esta noche.

Isaac lo mira como si estuviera loco. —Si lo se. Acabamos de hablar de eso.

Stiles sacude la cabeza erráticamente. —No, quiero decir que voy a tener una cita con Derek esta noche, —repite en un tono más alto, implorando que Isaac entienda su pánico.

—Oh, no, —dice Isaac cautelosamente, dejando la caja de pasta que había estado sosteniendo. —Esta es la parte de enloquecimiento, ¿no? No soy bueno con esta parte. ¿Podemos saltar esta parte? —Se lanza detrás de la isla de la cocina en un intento de poner tanto espacio entre él y Stiles como sea posible.

Stiles simplemente lo sigue con rápidos pasos de pánico. —Isaac, ¿de qué se supone que debo hablar? ¿Se supone que debo mantener la puerta abierta para él? ¿Conduce él o yo? ¿Qué me pongo? —Sus ojos se ensanchan con cada pregunta hasta que son tan anchos como platos.

Isaac, que sigue pareciendo sumamente incómodo, respira profundo y gira sus ojos hacia el techo. —Ok, esto no es algo que hago. No doy consejos. Así que vamos a hacer esto de una vez y si alguna vez le dices a alguien lo que voy a decir, te arrancaré la garganta.

—¿Con tus dientes? —Pregunta Stiles, incapaz de frenarse a sí mismo.

—Stiles.

Stiles levanta sus manos inocentemente. —Lo siento lo siento.

Isaac resopla. —¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Stiles asiente desesperadamente, mirando a Isaac como si tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas en el mundo.

Después de una respiración profunda y una rápida exhalación, Isaac da un paso adelante, por lo que está justo en frente de Stiles. —Derek es un romántico empedernido, ya lo sabes. —Stiles asiente nuevamente, lo que lleva a Isaac a continuar. —Así que probablemente querrá conducir, y me sorprendería que no tuviera todas las puertas abiertas para ti, solo es cortés y el lado de su hombre lobo se va a sobrecargar. Usa los jeans oscuros que Lydia te forzó a comprar cuando saliste de compras hace unas semanas, y la parte de arriba roja que sé que tienes pero que nunca te has puesto. Y en cuanto a qué hablar, estoy bastante seguro de que sabes la respuesta a ese. —Se encoge de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente. —Habla de lo que siempre hablas, literalmente cada pensamiento que aparece en tu cabeza en un momento dado. Por alguna razón, Derek lo encuentra encantador.

Stiles sigue en pie durante unos segundos después de que Isaac termina de hablar. Isaac se inclina hacia delante, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro, antes de verse forzado a retroceder por la fuerza del repentino abrazo de Stiles.

Stiles se detiene y presiona un beso descuidado en la mejilla de Isaac con un sonoro chasquido de caricatura. —Isaac, amigo, te amo. En serio, —llama a su amigo mientras se retira por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —Isaac lo llama, frotándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que ir… oof, —Stiles se interrumpe cuando se tropieza en la escalera superior. —¡Tengo que prepararme!, —Termina mientras se justifica y sigue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Isaac simplemente se burla y comienza a cortar la cebolla donde Stiles lo dejó. Mantiene una oreja en caso de que Stiles se lastime mientras se cambia de ropa, pero se pierde rápidamente en la cocina.

Oye la suave voz de Lydia antes de que ella y Derek hayan doblado la calle. Él sonríe involuntariamente y va a abrir la puerta. Lydia lo saluda con un suave beso y vuela por las escaleras como si supiera de algún modo que Stiles está en su habitación enloqueciendo.

Derek sintoniza su audición hacia la habitación de Stiles y sonríe cuando escucha la voz de Lydia que le dice al hombre que se calme. Él niega con la cabeza y se desconecta para ayudar a Isaac a terminar de preparar la cena.

Los dos funcionan bien juntos ahora. Ahora que ninguna de sus vidas está en peligro y viven en lugar de sobrevivir.

Sus ojos se encuentran sobre la isla e Isaac le guarda una sonrisa de complicidad. Derek intenta gruñir amenazadoramente, pero no tiene ningún efecto sobre Isaac. Unos minutos más tarde, Derek se limpia a la toalla que cuelga del horno y toma una de las bolsas que había traído después de su improvisada excursión de compras con Lydia.

Él se cambia en el baño de la planta baja, emergiendo después de solo diez minutos. Viste jeans ajustados negros y una camiseta de satén azul oscuro que hace que sus ojos se vean feroces.

Stiles elige ese momento para bajar la escalera. Echa un vistazo a Derek y olvida cómo respirar. Se para en la escalera inferior, con la mandíbula floja, hasta que Lydia se aclara la garganta detrás de él. Cuando Stiles se sacude a sí mismo, está absurdamente complacido al descubrir que Derek lleva una mirada similar de asombro ante la apariencia de Stiles.

Isaac se ríe de los dos y agita la toalla de mano hacia los dos. —Vete, vete. Salid de allí con todos vuestros olores lujuriosos.

Stiles se sonroja bellamente, haciendo que Derek pierda el equilibrio en el piso y tropiece levemente. Se justifica y corre hacia la puerta para mantenerla abierta para Stiles. Oye a Isaac susurrar algo a que le suena a ‘te lo dije’ pero lo ignora a favor de mirar a Stiles unos segundos más antes de irse.

Como es una noche agradable, deciden caminar en lugar de conducir. El restaurante en el que terminan es agradable, pero no demasiado elegante. Sus opciones son limitadas, pero ninguna de ellas le importa en absoluto.

La conversación fluye naturalmente, lo que los sorprende a ambos. Como a la mitad de su comida, Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?, —Pregunta Derek, su mente inmediatamente repitió los últimos segundos en su cabeza para ver qué había hecho mal.

Stiles abre y cierra su boca un par de veces antes de responder. —¿No debería sentirse así... no sé, diferente?, —Pregunta en voz baja.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Me estoy divirtiendo.

Stiles sonríe y se adelanta para agarrar la mano de Derek. —Yo también, —le asegura. —Solo quiero decir, siento que esto es como todas las otras veces que pasamos el rato. Fácil, ¿sabes? Esto debería sentirse diferente, pero no es así. Es nuestra primera cita real, ¿no debería haber mariposas o nervios o momentos incómodos para llenar el silencio?

—Dudo mucho que cualquier cita que te incluya requiera que alguien llene un silencio, —Derek responde con ironía.

Stiles lo patea debajo de la mesa, pero se ríe.

Derek aprieta la mano de Stiles mientras contempla su respuesta más completamente. —Creo que tal vez es porque ya nos conocemos. Nunca he hecho esto con alguien con quien ya estuve cerca. ¿Tal vez así es como debería ser?

—Sí, —asintió Stiles, suspirando de alivio. —Sí, creo que tienes razón. Supongo que nos salteamos la parte de, ‘de dónde eres’ y ‘entonces, tienes hermanos’ que la gente suele tener en las primeras citas.

—Entonces, ¿nos saltamos las veinte preguntas de la cita?, —Pregunta Derek con un brillo en los ojos.

Stiles entrecierra su rostro con desconfianza antes de que su expresión lentamente se convierta en algo más travieso. —Derek Hale, ¿estás sugiriendo que nos hagamos preguntas personales?

—Eso es exactamente lo que sugiero, —Derek responde secamente, sin retroceder.

—Oh, estás dentro.

Media hora más tarde, Stiles está bastante seguro de que ha traumatizado a su camarero suficientemente de por vida. Había tenido la desgracia de rellenar el vaso de agua de Stiles justo cuando Derek le preguntó por la más sucia perversión sexual de Stiles, y había traído el postre de Derek mientras respondía la pregunta de Stiles sobre el mayor número de días consecutivos en lo que no había hecho caca.

Derek se ríe tan fuerte que tiene lágrimas en los ojos mientras caminan hacia el apartamento de Stiles y Lydia.


	24. Just like that?

  
Stiles entrelaza sus dedos cuando llega a la puerta de entrada, haciendo caso omiso de la agradable sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando ambos recuperan la compostura de su último ataque de risa, Derek detiene a Stiles. Él alcanza su mano libre y desliza su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Stiles, envolviendo levemente sus dedos alrededor de la mandíbula del hombre.

Stiles se estremece ante el contacto y cierra los ojos. Derek se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios juntos.

Stiles espera que sea algo rápido, pero Derek profundiza el beso casi de inmediato. Las manos de Stiles encuentran su camino hacia la cabeza de Derek, alojándose en el cabello del hombre.

Un gemido escapa de la boca de Derek y Stiles corre para perseguirlo con los suyos. Después de algunos minutos acalorados, Derek retrocede y apoya su frente en la de Stiles.

—Pooor qué, —se queja Stiles, abriendo los ojos con un puchero.

Derek se ríe y coloca un rápido beso en los labios de Stiles antes de dar un paso atrás. —Si seguimos yendo así, me perdería en ti. Quiero tomar esto con calma, —dice, mirando a sus pies con timidez.

Stiles suspira feliz y se acerca para inclinar la cabeza de Derek hacia arriba. —Está bien, —acepta simplemente.

Derek frunce el ceño confundido. —¿Así?

—Mmhmm, —Stiles asiente. Se inclina hacia adelante y besa la mejilla de Derek ligeramente antes de mirar amorosamente sus multicolores ojos moteados. —Derek, no decidí que estaba listo para salir contigo solo para llevarte a la cama. Me di cuenta de que era feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y he estado durmiendo mejor estos últimos meses que en más de un año, y quiero seguir adelante con mi vida y contigo. Sé que el sexo no es algo que tomes a la ligera, y yo te amo, así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ser tan paciente contigo como lo has estado conmigo...

—¿Me amas?, —Le interrumpe Derek con una sonrisa estupefacta en su rostro.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan mientras piensa en las palabras que dijo. —Oh. —Se ríe de sí mismo y se frota la nuca con nerviosismo, mirando desesperadamente a cualquier parte menos a la cara de Derek. —Sí lo hago. Supongo que eso no es realmente lento, ¿verdad?

Derek se lanza hacia adelante y captura los labios de Stiles con los suyos. Sus manos se apoyan en la cintura de Stiles mientras acerca al hombre más joven a su cuerpo. Stiles responde de la misma manera, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y apretando con fuerza para que sus pechos se presionen juntos.

—Yo también te amo, —Derek jadea cuando se separan un minuto después.

La sonrisa con la que responde Stiles es cegadora. Los dos se miran a los ojos y se paran afuera de la puerta principal por varios minutos, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

Cuando Stiles siente que su corazón está lleno de más felicidad y amor de lo que puede soportar, toma la mano de Derek y lo lleva adentro. —Entonces, ¿qué dices si ponemos Brooklyn Nine-Nine y nos besamos un poco en el sofá?

Derek se ríe en voz baja y se quita los zapatos, pateándolos hacia la pared junto a la puerta principal. —Yo digo si. ¿Cuándo me has visto alguna vez rechazar al Capitán Holt?

Stiles se burla. —Básicamente eres el Capitán Holt. —Se quita los zapatos en la puerta antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar. Él inclina su portátil en la mesa de café para que ambos puedan ver la pantalla desde su esquina del sofá.

Derek se sienta contra el brazo del sofá y tira de Stiles para que esté a medio camino en su regazo. Presiona un beso en la cabeza de Stiles mientras Stiles pone el próximo episodio. —¿Eso te convierte en Kevin?

—Oh por favor. Los dos sabemos que soy Rosa. —Presiona el juego y se apoya en el pecho de Derek.

—No eres Rosa, —Derek no está de acuerdo. —En todo caso, eres Jake.

Discuten ligeramente sobre sus respectivos personajes durante tanto tiempo que se olvidan de hacer una parte de su plan original. Acaban de asignar a Cora el papel de Rosa cuando son interrumpidos por Isaac bajando las escaleras completamente desnudo.

—¡Isaac!, —Grita Stiles, golpeándose la cara con la mano para cubrirse los ojos.

Derek deja escapar un resoplido resignado y besa la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles con una sonrisa.

Isaac solo se encoge de hombros sin arrepentirse. —No pude encontrar mis boxers, —nos proporciona a modo de explicación.

—Podría haberme pasado toda la vida sin verte desnudo y haber sido perfectamente feliz con eso, —Stiles gruñe.

—¿Por qué querría privarte de esa experiencia, Stiles? —Isaac pregunta irónicamente mientras busca en la despensa. —¡Ajá!, —Exclama feliz cuando encuentra su objetivo.

Stiles crea una ranura entre sus dedos y se asoma a la cocina con curiosidad para ver lo que Isaac ha encontrado. —Oh, Dios mío, —exclama débilmente al ver a Isaac sosteniendo a una salsa de chocolate. —Isaac, hazme un favor.

Isaac levanta maliciosamente la ceja y hace un gesto para que Stiles continúe.

—Nunca me digas qué vas a hacer con eso.

Isaac sonríe y corre escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Lydia, con salsa de chocolate en la mano.

—Derek, —Stiles hace pucheros, girando en los brazos del hombre. —Abrázame; Acabo de quedar traumatizado de por vida.

Derek se ríe contra el pelo de Stiles y aprieta su agarre alrededor de la cintura del joven. Presiona su nariz en el costado de la cabeza de Stiles para que levante la vista. —Aquí, —dice juguetonamente Derek, inclinándose para besar a Stiles. —Te distraigo.

Las próximas semanas pasan felices y sin incidentes. Stiles se sienta junto a Tony para ayudar con su control durante la clase compartida, y pronto Tony se convierte en un accesorio semipermanente en el apartamento de Stiles y Lydia. No es raro para Lydia regresar a casa y encontrar a Stiles y Tony batallando con Mario Kart después de un largo día de clases.

Lydia continúa gobernando el campus, con estudiantes y profesores por igual adulando su inteligencia y aplomo. Ella e Isaac se fortalecen, y se ven alrededor de tres veces a la semana, Stiles está agradecido de tener a Tony cerca para que pueda buscar refugio en la habitación individual del licántropo siempre que haya sido desterrado.

Antes de que Stiles lo sepa, es el día antes de Halloween. Él, Lydia y Tony intentan ir a una fiesta de disfraces, pero entre la sensibilidad de Tony a los olores y la incomodidad de Lydia y Stiles con los ruidos fuertes y las multitudes, solo duran aproximadamente media hora en el primero al que habían planeado asistir.

Los tres regresan al apartamento para cortar por lo sano y atiborrarse de dulces de Halloween, solo para descubrir que Derek e Isaac han bajado para verlos.

—Ah, —exclama Stiles felizmente, lanzándose a los brazos de Derek.

—Stiles, lo has visto hace cuatro días, —Isaac se burla, tirando de Lydia hacia sí mismo para frotar sus mejillas.

Stiles lo ignora y le da un buen beso a Derek antes de saltar. Derek sonríe ante el entusiasmo de Stiles y lo besa con su sonrisa.

Cuando se separan, Derek se dirige a Lydia para dejar que el olor la marque. Él pasa su mano sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, poniéndola sobre su oreja y deteniéndose detrás de su cuello. Siente el aire a su alrededor y asiente con satisfacción antes de hacer lo mismo con Tony.

Derek, Lydia y Tony se instalan en la sala de estar mientras Stiles e Isaac discuten sobre qué película poner.

—Oh, —dice Derek en voz baja, como si llegara a darse cuenta de algo sorprendente. —Tony, lo siento, ni siquiera pensé...

Tony frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Pensar en qué?

Stiles e Isaac abandonaron sus disputas el tiempo suficiente para dirigir su atención hacia Derek.

Derek frunce el ceño. —Te marque. Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso.

—Huh, —dice Tony, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Después de un segundo, su rostro se aclara y se encoge de hombros sin preocuparse. —No me molesta. En realidad, creo que podría haber estado olfateando accidentalmente a Stiles y Lydia recientemente.

Derek olfatea el aire y asiente. —Sí, lo has estado haciendo. Deberíamos hablar con tu abuelo.

Los ojos de Tony se ensanchan. —Oh, ¿hice algo mal?

—No, —Derek se apresura a tranquilizarlo, inconscientemente extendiendo la mano para poner su mano en el hombro de Tony. —Es algo que sucede cuando los miembros de dos manadas comienzan a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Solo tenemos que hablar con él en caso de que haya alguna razón por la que no quiere que nuestras manadas se acerquen tanto.

—Dudo que ese sea el caso, —le ofrece Lydia con una sonrisa que todo lo sabe.

Isaac se queja y se sienta en el piso frente al lugar de Lydia en el sofá. —¿Por qué siempre parece que sabes algo que el resto de nosotros no?

—Porque ella siempre sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos, —refunfuña Derek, fingiendo una mirada en dirección a Lydia. Lydia le hace un guiño, y dirige su atención a pasar su mano por los rizos de Isaac.

Tony se ríe, pero bebe rápidamente. —Llamaré al abuelo por la mañana.

Se sientan cómodamente durante las próximas horas, viendo películas y turnándose para mantener a Isaac fuera de su alijo de dulces.


	25. Happy Halloween, pup

  
Como resultado, Byron no tiene problema con sus dos manadas cada vez más cerca. De hecho, Tony dice que alienta el marcado de aromas e incluso solicita que pasen el Día de Acción de Gracias del mes siguiente todos juntos.

Derek frunce el ceño confundido cuando Tony transmite el mensaje, pero se pasa el resto del día de Halloween con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Stiles ingeniosamente no dice nada sobre las sonrisas, pero secretamente se alegra mucho de lo orgulloso que Derek mira la perspectiva de que un Alfa le dé a su manada un asentimiento de aprobación.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? —Pregunta Stiles, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek por detrás mientras el hombre derrite el caramelo en la estufa para obtener manzanas acarameladas.

Derek gira un poco la cabeza un poco, sin apartar los ojos de la estufa que tiene delante. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello antes de responder. —¿Quieres probar e ir a una fiesta, quieres vestirte con el disfraz que sé que Lydia compró en secreto para ti, o quieres ir a casa y pasar el fin de semana en el lago? Como hoy es viernes y no tengo clases, podemos irnos ahora.

—Oh, —responde Derek con incertidumbre. Stiles tiene un atisbo de rubor en la mejilla del hombre y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver que se extiende al cuello de Derek. —Estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos y tal vez repartir dulces. Quiero decir, no recibo muchos truco o trato y como que... Si quieres, eso es. —Agacha la cabeza y mueve la mezcla de caramelo en silencio durante unos segundos, esperando a que Stiles responda.

Stiles levanta su cabeza y coloca su barbilla sobre el hombro de Derek, mirando el bello perfil de su novio. —Eres un buenazo, Derek Hale, —Stiles dice. —Viniste aquí porque quieres repartir caramelos a los niños, ¿no?

Derek asiente varias veces mientras la tensión le sale por los hombros. —Es algo que solía hacer en casa. Se suponía que Laura debía hacerlo, ya que ella era la siguiente en la línea para ser Alfa. Mamá pensó que sería una buena idea que conociera a algunos de los niños de la comunidad y a sus padres. Pero ella lo odiaba, así que me obligó a hacerlo. Nunca se lo dije, pero realmente me encantó, —admite en voz baja.

Stiles sonríe alegremente y planta un beso en el hombro de Derek antes de soltarse de su cintura y retroceder. —Ok, eso es lo que haremos, —dice simplemente.

Sube las escaleras para agarrar las llaves de su coche y se despide rápidamente antes de correr por la puerta para comprar más dulces. Si Derek quiere repartir caramelos, entonces serán el lugar donde repartirán los mejores dulces.

La mirada en la cara de Derek cuando abre la puerta y ve la primera ronda de truco o trato no tiene precio. Stiles nunca lo ha visto tan suave y tranquilo.

Derek reparte los dulces meticulosamente, asegurándose de que ninguno de los niños tenga más ni menos que sus amigos.

Aproximadamente a las 8:30 pm, después de que los visitantes comenzaron a disminuir, Isaac de repente se ríe desde el sofá. Había asumido el deber de repartir dulces hace media hora.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lydia pregunta casi desinteresadamente desde la cocina donde guarda sus restos de la cena.

—¿Derek? —Isaac llama en respuesta a las escaleras. —Vas a querer responder a esto. —Extiende sus brazos hacia Lydia y sonríe a sabiendas cuando la banshee se sienta en su regazo para mirar la puerta con interés.

Derek baja por las escaleras y agarra el cuenco de dulces. Stiles está unos pasos detrás de él y se detiene al lado de la puerta.

—Oh, —dice feliz Derek, animándose y cambiando a su forma beta. Él sonríe ante la conversación que puede escuchar en el camino de entrada.

Stiles frunce el ceño confundido. Derek no ha usado su cambio en toda la noche.

Derek espera hasta que toquen para abrir la puerta. En el otro lado hay un niño pequeño que no puede tener más de cuatro años, vestido como un hombre lobo. Tiene orejas puntiagudas y una cara velluda, e incluso lleva una pequeña cola con clip.

—Truto o tato, —balbucea entre los colmillos de plástico en su boca. Sus ojos se abren cuando ve el ‘disfraz’ de Derek. —¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Él es un hombre lobo, también! —Señala la cara de Derek con entusiasmo y salta de un lado a otro.

Derek se agacha para que tengan la misma altura. —Es un gran disfraz que tienes allí. ¿Te gustan los hombres lobo?

El niño asiente, fascinado por los ojos azules de Derek. Se agarra a las piernas de su madre y responde detrás de ellas. —UH Huh. Son mis favoritos.

Derek ilumina, mostrando sus colmillos, y le da al chico un montón de caramelos.

—Woah, —dice, mirando su almohada con alegría. —¡Gracias! Mamá, ¿viste cuánto caramelos me dio? —Abre la funda de su almohada y la clava en la cara de su madre.

—Ya veo, cariño, eso es genial, —responde con una sonrisa. —Gracias, —le dice a Derek.

—Feliz Halloween, cachorro, —le dice Derek al niño, parándose en toda su altura y dándole a la pequeña madre del lobo una tímida sonrisa de labios cerrados.

Stiles, abrumado por los sentimientos de cariño y amor por su lobo, se abalanza sobre él una vez que Derek cierra la puerta. Él envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, confiando en que el hombre lo atrape. —Eso fue adorable.

—Sí, lo era, ¿no?, —Responde Derek, todavía sonriendo a la puerta. Él baja el dulce y agarra la parte posterior de los muslos de Stiles para asegurarse de que no se caiga.

Stiles lo besa en la nariz. —No, tonto, estoy hablando de ti. Eres adorable.

Derek se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. Stiles acaricia el cuello del lobo y suspira feliz.

—Isaac, Lyds, pueden ocuparse de los rezagados, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Stiles, sin apartar los ojos de los azul eléctrico de Derek. —Tengo un lobo para poner en la cama.

Derek gruñe y levanta a Stiles de forma nupcial, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Ew, ¿qué diablos les tomó tanto tiempo? —Isaac los llama.

—El hecho de que no estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales no significa que no podemos darle a mi habitación una calificación R en otras formas, ¡Argent!, —Grita Stiles a través de su risa.

Derek cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y no pierde el tiempo en abalanzarse sobre Stiles.

Stiles se despierta a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose. Encuentra un mensaje en su teléfono de parte de Isaac que simplemente dice: ‘lleve a Lydia al lago durante el fin de semana. Me debes una.'

Stiles resopla y deja su teléfono en el suelo antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de Derek.


	26. A present

  
—¿Dónde está Derek?, —Pregunta Lydia mientras atraviesa la puerta de entrada de la casa de la manada.

Son las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, por lo que Stiles se extiende perezosamente en la sala viendo la televisión con Isaac y Tony. Byron está listo para reunirse con ellos al día siguiente para su Espectáculo del Día de Acción de Gracias, o al menos es como Stiles lo ha llamado

—Está en la tienda, —le ofrece Stiles mientras Lydia saluda a Isaac con un beso. Stiles frunce el ceño en la puerta de entrada que Lydia ha dejado abierta, pero su pregunta no formulada es respondida cuando Lydia salta sobre su regazo.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, —canturrea, tirando de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantando un beso en su frente con un fuerte golpe. Ella gesticula hacia la puerta justo cuando una figura familiar entra valientemente.

—¡Cora!, —Exclama Stiles, teniendo cuidado de no tirar a Lydia fuera de él demasiado sin ceremonias. Él corre hacia la puerta y jala al lobo en un duro abrazo, que ella regresa a regañadientes.

—Stilinski, —responde con frialdad.

—¿Mi papá está contigo?, —Pregunta Stiles, estirando el cuello para ver más allá de Cora en la entrada. —No es que no esté feliz de verte, —continúa distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia el porche.

—No pensaste que echaría de menos Acción de Gracias sin mi hijo, ¿verdad? —La voz de su padre retumbó desde el camino de entrada.

Stiles baja por los escalones del porche y vuela a los brazos de su padre. El Sheriff sonríe y deja caer la maleta que había estado cargando en un esfuerzo por devolverle el abrazo.

—Hey, papá, —suspira Stiles, liberando al hombre y dando un paso atrás. Mantiene su mano en el hombro de su padre y se inclina hacia atrás para verlo bien. —Te ves genial. —Stiles entrecierra los ojos sospechosamente. —¿Por qué te ves genial? ¿Cora realmente te ha estado cocinando comida saludable?

—Yo sí sé cómo alimentarme, —refunfuña John, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con su bolsa. —Toma esta, ¿quieres?, —Le pregunta a Stiles, echándole un guiño a la maleta en el suelo junto al baúl cerrado.

—¿De quién es esto? —Stiles mira a su alrededor para confirmar que Cora ya tiene su maleta, y que su papá está cargando la suya.

Oye una respuesta desde el otro lado del automóvil por la puerta del pasajero. —Mía.

—Melissa, —grita Stiles, recogiendo a la mujer en un abrazo de oso. Una ola de emoción lo golpea de repente. Soltó a Melissa y dio un paso atrás, sin poder evitar su consternación.

Melissa simplemente pone una mano en su mejilla y sonríe. —No estoy aquí para hablar sobre Scott, Stiles. Solo quería verte.

Stiles asiente, pero no siente alivio de inmediato. La tensión se mantiene en sus hombros a lo largo de la gira que les da de la casa de Derek, y no se disipa hasta que ve el auto de Derek en el camino de entrada.

Derek da un paso hacia su casa antes de ser atacado por un percebe en forma de Cora que se enrolla alrededor de su cintura. —Hey, —se ríe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermana pequeña.

Cora se desenreda de Derek y se da un golpe en la nuca. —Eso es por no enviarme fotos de tu perro.

—Te dije que eso era una cosa, —agrega Stiles, bailando el vals hacia Derek y besando la confundida mejilla del lobo.

Derek los ignora a los dos y coloca su mano sobre la espalda de Stiles, frotando suavemente. La tensión se escapa de los hombros de Stiles y se da cuenta de que está cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Cuando los abre, Stiles encuentra a su padre mirándolos a los dos de forma especulativa.

El Sheriff arquea una ceja, pero sonríe débilmente. Stiles no puede evitar sonreír cuando su padre se acerca a la puerta.

—Derek, me alegro de verte, —dice el hombre afablemente, tendiéndole la mano a Derek para que la sacuda.

—Sheriff, —Derek saluda a cambio, tomando su mano.

John asiente hacia el patio delantero. —¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Puedes mostrarme tu propiedad.

—Papá, yo...

Derek corta a Stiles con un beso en la sien. —Está bien, —murmura en el cabello de Stiles. —Estoy feliz de hacerlo, —le dice a John, con la mano extendida hacia la puerta.

Stiles los mira a los dos mientras salen, murmurando entre dientes hasta que su atención queda atrapada al ver a Cora e Isaac luchando en la sala de estar.

—¿En serio, chicos? Haced algo y traigan los víveres del coche de Derek. —Él pone los ojos en blanco mientras se ponen de pie y enfurruñan fuera de la casa. Stiles mira a su alrededor y ve a Melissa y a Chris hablando en susurros. Él comparte una mirada con Lydia, quien se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tony?, —Pregunta Stiles, señalando con la cabeza a los dos adultos. Tony le lanza un ceño decepcionado antes de inclinar la cabeza para que pueda oír mejor. Se pone de pie y se acerca a Lydia y Stiles, que se han dirigido a la parte superior de las escaleras donde Lo está suplicando atención.

—¿Quién es Scott?, —Pregunta Tony, inclinándose y rascándole Lo detrás de las orejas.

Los hombros de Stiles se caen. —Oh. Supongo que tiene sentido que Chris quiera saber cómo está Scott.

Lydia pasa sus dedos por Stiles. —Deberías hablar con ella, —sugiere discretamente, agachando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

Después de una inspiración profunda, Stiles asiente. Ignorando la cara de confusión de Tony por el momento, Stiles espera hasta que Melissa y Chris terminen de hablar antes de acercarse a la pareja.

Chris se separa para ayudar a Isaac y Cora a guardar los comestibles, mientras que Lydia lleva a Tony y a Lo escaleras abajo, sin duda para informar a Tony sobre algunas de las cosas que ahora le interesan.

—¿Melissa? —Stiles comienza, aclarando su garganta unas pocas veces nerviosamente. Señala hacia el banco del patio trasero. —¿Podemos hablar?

Melissa solo sonríe y lo lleva fuera. Se sienta en silencio y observa cómo Stiles camina de un lado a otro delante de ella, luchando consigo mismo sobre cómo comenzar.

Stiles cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente. Él respira el aroma calmante del aire frío y el aroma ligeramente ordinario de los árboles circundantes. Puede escuchar a Cora e Isaac discutiendo en la cocina, y sabe que no lo escucharán. No esta vez.

Abre los ojos y se sienta al lado de la mujer que lo ayudó a criar después de que su propia madre había muerto. —No sé cuánto te ha dicho Scott...

Melissa sonríe sombríamente. —Él me dijo todo, pequeño. Acerca de Theo, y los Dread Doctors, y... —hace una pausa y pasa una mano por el cabello de Stiles suavemente. —Y sobre Donovan.

Los ojos de Stiles se cierran de golpe mientras se prepara para los destellos de la muerte y los gritos que se precipitarán a su cerebro. Pero estos nunca llegan. En cambio, todo lo que siente es la nitidez de la ligera brisa y el consuelo de la mano de Melissa que de repente se aferra a la de él.

Stiles vuelve a abrir los ojos y se ve sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes de que él pueda hablar, Melissa continúa rápidamente, como para tranquilizar a Stiles de las preocupaciones de que en realidad nunca tuvo que hablar en voz alta.

—No se lo he dicho a tu padre. Y Scott me dijo que fue en defensa personal, Stiles. Él también, aunque a regañadientes, me contó sobre su reacción a toda la situación. Y todavía está pagando por eso, créeme, —agrega con un suave empujón en el hombro.

Se quedan callados durante unos minutos mientras Stiles recoge sus pensamientos. Él aprieta la mano de Melissa y traga. —Lo extraño, —dice Stiles con rapidez.

Melissa sonríe. —Te extraña, también. ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Es Acción de Gracias, después de todo. Ya sabes, un momento para el perdón. —Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la casa, dejando a Stiles aturdido a su paso.

Él niega con la cabeza y se sorprende cuando una risa se cuela en su garganta. —Acción de Gracias es un momento para dar gracias, no para el perdón, —argumenta débilmente.

Melissa se da vuelta el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle un guiño descarado. —Eh, lo he escuchado de ambas maneras.

Después de que ella se va, Stiles saca su teléfono y mira el número de Scott durante tanto tiempo que la pantalla se vuelve negra. Se arma a sí mismo y desbloquea su teléfono, presionando el botón de llamada antes de poder hacer nada

Scott responde al primer tono, como si hubiera estado esperando por el teléfono para que Stiles llame. —¿Stiles? —Stiles oye un golpe que ha llegado a reconocer como Scott cayendo de su cama. —Stiles, ¿eres tú?

Stiles se ríe por lo bajo. —Sí colega. Soy yo.


	27. Don't move

  
Hablan durante casi una hora; el tiempo suficiente para que Derek y John regresen de su caminata. Stiles cuelga sintiéndose más ligero que en meses.

Su relación no ha sido reparada, y nunca volverá a estar donde estaba, pero Stiles se encuentra sonriendo mientras camina por las escaleras de madera hacia la puerta de atrás.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el sonido de la risa contagiosa que viene de la cocina y la sala de estar. Los muebles en la sala de estar y el comedor han sido empujados contra las paredes, dejando un amplio espacio en el primer piso. En él, Cora y Tony están boxeando.

Isaac y Melissa están haciendo apuestas con Lydia y Chris, discutiendo sobre quién ganará. —Diez pavos por Tony, —Isaac grita sobre el alboroto, mientras Melissa asiente a su lado.

—Trato, —coincide Chris, después de un asentimiento de Lydia.

Stiles se ríe y se une a Derek en uno de los lados con su padre. Envuelve su frío brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek y le envía a su padre una sonrisa cálida y contenta.

Su papá devuelve la sonrisa y rodea la isla de la cocina para tomar una cerveza de la nevera.

—¿Cómo fue la charla con mi padre? —Stiles le pregunta a Derek una vez que su padre está fuera del alcance del oído.

Pero Derek solo hincha su pecho con orgullo.

—Tan bien, ¿eh? —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se mete más en la calidez de Derek.

Derek asiente y aprieta a Stiles con más fuerza, contento de ver a su manada unida por un tiempo.

Cuando terminó el combate (Cora ganó por goleada), John, Isaac, Cora y Tony se dispusieron a volver a colocar los muebles donde correspondian antes de bajar a jugar al billar. Chris y Melissa se apropiaron de la cocina para que pudieran ponerse al día mientras preparaban la cena para la manada.

Lydia llevó a Lo a dar un paseo rápido, dejando a Derek y Stiles solos en la sala de estar recién restaurada.

—Oh, Scott me dijo que Peter está viviendo en Beacon Hills ahora, —dice Stiles mientras conduce a Derek hacia el sofá. Se sientan frente a la ventana, viendo cómo las ramas de los árboles se balancean con la brisa.

Las cejas de Derek se elevan, pero él no dice nada.

Como él puede decir que es el código de, 'Quiero saber más, pero no quiero parecer demasiado interesado en las travesuras de mi tío', continúa Stiles.

—Sí, aparentemente conoció a un druida llamado Kyle y se han estado viendo por un tiempo. Incluso han ayudado a Scott y su manada algunas veces con algunos malos sobrenaturales en los últimos meses. —Stiles mira a Derek para ver si debe continuar. La boca torcida de Derek indica que debería.

—Ha estado intentando conocer más a Malia, lo cual creo que es bueno. Scott dijo que Peter incluso intentó acercarse a Cora unas cuantas veces. Pero creo que va a tener que esforzarse un poco más para introducirse en esa relación.

Derek resopla y respira profundamente. —Estoy contento, —dice después de unos segundos de silencio. —Mi madre solía decir que siempre debería haber un Hale protegiendo a Beacon Hills. Nunca pensé que sería Peter.

Permanecen así por un tiempo, escuchando los sonidos de su manada discutiendo y riendo, hasta que el delicioso aroma del jamón de Acción de Gracias de Melissa los impulsa a levantarse y comenzar a poner la mesa.

La cena de esa noche es una gran aventura. Cora toma a Tony como una polilla a una llama y con una punzada, Stiles recuerda que ella y Derek tenían un hermano que sería apenas un año mayor que Tony ahora. En un momento, Tony comienza a verse abrumado por la gran cantidad de personas en la mesa, y Cora lo lleva afuera a correr por el bosque.

Stiles cae en la cama de Derek esa noche cansado pero eufórico. La sonrisa en su rostro no se desaparece hasta que el sueño lo toma, solo minutos después de que Derek lo tomará en sus brazos bajo las sábanas.

Stiles se despierta a la mañana siguiente por el olor a café y el peso de dos traviesos hombres lobo beta que brincan sobre sus piernas y estómago.

—Fuera, —ordena débilmente, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—¡Pero es Navidad!, —Se queja Isaac. —¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!

Stiles puede escuchar un forcejeo en la cama junto a él después de lo que supone que es el sonido de Cora golpeando a Isaac en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que Cora tiene a Isaac inmovilizado.

—Despierta, Stiles, eres el único que sabe cómo cocinar un pavo. Y no volé hasta esta tundra congelada para tener una fiesta de Acción de Gracias sin pavo.

Stiles rueda los ojos detrás de sus párpados cerrados, pero se sienta atontado. Mira alrededor de la habitación y no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Derek caminando hacia él con una taza de café demasiado llena de crema para ser la suya.

—Te amo, —Stiles gime antes de tomar un sorbo agradecido.

—Ya lo has dicho, —responde Derek con cariño. Él salta sobre Stiles para enfrentar a Cora, quien deja escapar un grito muy similar al de Cora en sorpresa. Stiles salta, protegiendo su café del daño, y deja a sus lobos a su lucha.

Como Melissa, Chris y Cora son los únicos que pueden cocinar, Stiles destierra el resto de la manada de la cocina por el resto del día.

Sin preocuparse por su destierro, Derek, Lydia, Isaac y Tony llevan a John de gira por la ciudad.

Cayendo en la antigua disputa Argent/Hale, Cora y Chris discuten sobre cada receta que van a cocinar ese día, por lo que Stiles los separa temprano. Melissa aparece y solicita la experiencia de Cora en el relleno y el puré de papas, dejando a Stiles para distraer a Chris con la cazuela de judías verdes, las patatas dulces y los panecillos.

Byron llega alrededor del mediodía. Es recibido formalmente por Cora, quien había sido advertida de su llegada por Derek.

Inicialmente, el Alfa es cauteloso con respecto a Chris, pero está encantado por la renuncia inmediata e inquebrantable de Chris a los métodos de Gerard y Kate.

Stiles se asegura de insertar historias aparentemente aleatorias de la asistencia de Chris en sus problemas sobrenaturales a medida que pasan las horas. Para el crédito de Cora, ella solo se burla una vez.

Para el momento en que los demás regresan de su gira, Melissa tiene a Byron riendo, contando algunas de las formas en que Scott y Stiles habían intentado ocultar el hecho de cómo Scott había pasado su segundo año.

Mientras tanto, Derek camina hasta el umbral donde la cocina, siguiendo estrictamente los límites de cocina de Stiles.

—No te muevas, —susurra Stiles teatralmente, encontrándose con él en el límite. —Creo que todo esto de la manada podría funcionar.

Derek se inclina y planta un beso en los labios cubiertos de puré de patatas de Stiles. Él observa el resto del piso y observa a los miembros de su manada interactuando entre ellos. Stiles puede sentir el orgullo irradiando de Derek en oleadas.

—Sí, —Derek suspira. —Creo que podría ser.


	28. Epílogo

  
—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, —Pregunta Stiles, dejando su bolsa dentro de la casa de la manada y caminando directamente hacia la nevera para tomar una botella de agua.

Es el primer día de verano antes del último año de Stiles, y realmente está esperando pasar el día en el lago después de terminar su agotador calendario de exámenes finales.

—Encantado de verte, también, Stilinski,— Jackson responde con tristeza desde la sala de estar.

—No comiences, —Lydia los reprende a los dos, levantándose del sofá de la sala de estar para unirse a Stiles en la cocina.

Ignorando a Jackson, Stiles le pregunta a Lydia otra vez. —¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

—Lo invité, —viene la voz de Byron desde las escaleras. Él es seguido por Derek, Tony y Chris. Por la mancha azul de tiza en la mano de Tony, Stiles adivina que estaban jugando al billar.

Lydia sonríe a sabiendas y le quita la botella de agua a Stiles antes de reunirse con Jackson, Cora (que había aparecido la semana anterior y les dijo a todos que estaba consiguiendo la habitación de invitados hasta el final del verano) e Isaac en el sofá. Stiles solo sacude la cabeza y toma otro para sí mismo.

Chris toma el sillón, por lo que Stiles y Derek se sientan en el borde de la chimenea y miran a Byron. Byron y Tony están de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la sala.

—¿Estamos a punto de descubrir por qué Lydia ha pasado los últimos años actuando como si supiera algún gran secreto?, —Pregunta Stiles, enviando a Lydia un guiño desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Byron inclina su cabeza de acuerdo. —Ah, sí. De hecho, Lydia descubrió mis intenciones, ¿cuándo fue? ¿En nuestra primera reunión?, —Le pregunta a la banshee con un brillo en los ojos.

Lydia asiente y se sienta orgullosamente desde su asiento entre Isaac y Jackson.

—¿Tus intenciones? —Repite Derek, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Byron se aclara la garganta y se levanta en toda su altura. —Hay una razón por la cual me esfuerzo por saber todo lo que pueda sobre las manadas sobrenaturales en todo el país. Derek, ¿recuerdas cómo tu madre llegó a ser un Alfa?

Stiles, comenzando a entender lo que Byron estaba preparando para anunciar, mira a Lydia con los ojos abiertos mientras Derek responde.

—Sí, —responde el beta, todavía confundido. —Mi abuela le pasó el poder a ella cuando se había cansado demasiado de ejercerlo.

Byron asiente y da un pequeño paso hacia adelante. —Fue lo mismo en mi familia. Le pasé mi poder a mi hija, y ella se lo iba a pasar a su hijo cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, como sabes, fue asesinada antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, y el poder volvió a mí.

Derek asiente, sus ojos comienzan a vidriarse en comprensión.

Stiles mira al resto de la manada y ve su propia felicidad y orgullo reflejados en sus caras.

—Byron… —comienza Derek, solo para detenerse al ver a Byron extendiendo su mano para detenerlo.

—Soy viejo, Derek. Y estoy cansado. Nunca se suponía que fuera nuevamente alfa después de pasarle el poder a mi hija. Así que recorrí la tierra para encontrar un beta digno de este poder, con toda la intención de transmitírselo a ellos cuando llegara el momento. Casi había perdido la esperanza cuando tu manada nos encontró.

Derek traga audiblemente y agarra ciegamente la mano de Stiles. Stiles lo toma sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Byron.

—Derek Hale, —dice Byron formalmente.

Derek se pone de pie, acercando a Stiles a él. Byron se acerca a los dos hasta que están a solo unos pies de distancia.

El resto de la manada permanece en silencio mientras Byron continúa enfocándose únicamente en Derek.

—Durante tres años, te he visto liderar esta manada admirablemente. Conozco tu pasado y he tenido la suerte de haber ganado un lugar en su presente. Si aceptas este poder, solo espero que Tony y yo podamos ser parte también de tu futuro. Como betas oficiales de la manada Hale.

Derek cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Los abre mientras exhala. —Acepto tu oferta, y estaría orgulloso de que los dos se unan oficialmente a mi manada como betas.

Isaac, Cora y Tony estallan en una risa alegre. Lydia limpia una lágrima de sus ojos y abraza a Jackson y Chris cada vez. Stiles suelta la mano de Derek mientras el hombre sacude la de Byron.

Esa noche, la felicidad de la manada adquiere una forma palpable en la casa. Isaac y Stiles no pueden dejar de sonreír, y tanto Tony como Byron parecen haber levantado un enorme peso de sus hombros.

—Todavía no veo por qué Jackson tenía que estar aquí, sin embargo, —Stiles hace pucheros obstinadamente.

—Era el primer beta de Derek, —interrumpe Byron antes de que Jackson pueda responder. —Quería que asistiera su manada completa, en caso de que hubiera alguna objeción a mi oferta.

Stiles refunfuña, pero su atención se ve atrapada por las largas y persistentes miradas intercambiadas entre Jackson e Isaac. Lydia está mirando a los dos especulativamente con una sonrisa en su rostro que Stiles no quiere siquiera intentar traducir.

—Maldita sea, —Stiles susurra en voz baja hacia los tres, y acepta la derrota. Él niega con la cabeza y se ocupa de los platos.

Realizan la ceremonia un mes después en el muelle. Es más informal de lo que Stiles espera, con todos los asistentes usando trajes de baño, pero es un hermoso día y planean aprovecharlo en el lago.

Está claro para todos cuando se produce la transición de poderes. Los ojos de Byron se vuelven dorados en el mismo momento en que Derek se vuelve rojos. Derek jadea y se echa hacia adelante, sosteniéndose con las manos sobre las rodillas.

Stiles corre a su lado y coloca su mano sobre la espalda del lobo para estabilizarlo.

Byron sonríe alegremente y mira a su alrededor en busca de Tony, abrazando al chico cuando corre al lado de su abuelo.

—Estoy bien, —asegura Derek a Stiles, parándose en toda su altura y mirando hacia el cielo. Se sujeta al toque de Stiles y se toma un segundo para mirar a cada uno de sus compañeros de manada.

John, que había volado para presenciar la ceremonia, le hace un gesto de orgullo a Derek. Él ha estado visitándolos más a menudo después de que Stiles se abrió a él acerca de lo que había pasado con Donovan. Su relación nunca ha estado mejor.

Isaac y Jackson parecen felices, pero también parecen estar tomando todo el control de sus impulsos para no saltar al lago.

Derek se ríe de los dos y les dice que sigan adelante. Lo hacen, y pronto se les unen Lydia, Cora, Tony y Chris.

John los sigue más tranquilamente y se posa en el muelle con los pies en el agua. Lo se une a él inmediatamente y se acurruca con su cabeza apoyada en su muslo.

Byron extiende su mano y sacude la de Derek.

—No sé qué decir, —admite Derek tímidamente. —Gracias.

Pero Byron solo le sonríe y asiente una vez en comprensión pacífica. Se da la vuelta y toma asiento junto a John, rascando al cachorro en crecimiento detrás de las orejas.

Stiles vuelve su atención hacia Derek. —Dios mío, qué ojos más rojos tienes, Alfa Hale, —dice, batiendo sus pestañas.

Derek le gruñe en broma y lo levanta en un solo movimiento. Ignorando las súplicas de indulgencia de Stiles, el Alfa lo acerca al borde del muelle y se dirige a su manada.

—Para mi primer acto como Alfa, ahora lanzaré el amor de mi vida al lago. Todos los que estén a favor digan sí.'

—Sí, —viene un coro de voces en el lago y en el muelle.

—¡Traidores! —Grita Stiles mientras de repente está volando. Él golpea el agua con un chapoteo fuerte y sale a la superficie segundos más tarde cerca de Jackson.

Por un segundo, parece que el lobo está tratando de ayudar a Stiles, pero en el último segundo se aleja. —No es exactamente el final feliz que esperabas, ¿verdad, Stilinski?, —Pregunta Jackson sarcásticamente para ocultar el momento de vulnerabilidad.

Stiles solo le sonríe y niega con la cabeza, ya nada hacia el muelle para cumplir su venganza. —Por el contrario, Jacks. Esto es exactamente lo que parece mi felicidad para siempre.

FIN


End file.
